Baby Steps
by JezebelStrike
Summary: Sebastian gets a notion of turning Ciel into a child for his own amusement also to rid himself of annoying nuisances but it seems the thing is still progressing instead of leaving him at a certain age. Poor Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely little pets, with the help of Carrie2sky, who is my beta for this story, by the way, I have made this story a better one.**

** Now that you've read this, or at least I hope you did or you could have even skimmed this- I don't care, carry on with the story. *whip lash***

**Disclaimer: Why do we have these it's obvious we're not Yana**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Baby Steps~~<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

><p>It was dark in the master's room as usual when a figure entered the room shrouded in darkness; it hardly seemed like morning since the curtains were not drawn.<p>

Sebastian opened the curtains with a swift movement, tying them to keep them open. He then turned around and walked towards the bed where a lone lump was situated.

"Young master, it is time to wake up."

The lump covered in covers moved around until a figure finally emerged revealing a young boy with blue tinted hair and smooth pale skin that looked soft to the touch. In fact, Sebastian often compared his master's cheeks to those of a cat's pads on its paws, though he never admitted as such to his master.

When the boy finally opened his bleary eyes, though a bit slitted due to the gentle sunlight streaming in, they revealed a set of mismatched eyes; one a dark blue that was the color of a rare gem while the other was more of a purple with a Faustian symbol in the middle of it.

That eye was in pale comparison to its twin, which was never covered. This is the look of Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive noble family and owner of the Funtom Company. Though the Phantomhive's name is usually in the spotlight, it is actually shrouded in darkness for it is that the Phantomhive's are the Queen's guard dog.

"Today's breakfast will consist of a lightly poached salmon accompanied with a delicate mint salad. Offered with it we have either toast or scone," Sebastian announced smoothly.

Ciel was also master and holder of a contract with Sebastian Michaelis; his loyal demon butler. Due to certain unfortunate circumstances that are not disclosed, he came to acquire him as his butler and in return his soul is to become Sebastian's next meal.

As Ciel stretched like a cat on this lazy day, Sebastian told him of today's agenda. When he was done he then changed his young master into clothes for the day.

* * *

><p>The day passed as normal; dishes were broken and a frantic Mey-rin apologized; gardens were destroyed by a crying Finny and an overzealous Bard made explosions. Ciel's day was clear and free of people so he decided to spend his time doing paperwork for his company that Sebastian was always berating him to get completed.<p>

While Ciel was busy working on some important papers regarding the production of toys and sales rate, he suddenly heard a large commotion. With a sigh he looked up and out the window, which he often daydreamed out of and into the gardens only to see it that it was completely destroyed.

Those idiots for servants are making a mess! Sebastian had better stop them before they destroy all the gardens! He thought with an angry scowl on his perfect face. He could already feel a headache pushing its way to his temples. With a weary glance, he turned back to his work hoping to focus his concentration on the tedious paperwork.

**Boom... Boom...Boom...Boom**

An eye twitching was the result. Why hasn't Sebastian stopped them? I can't concentrate on my work!He is the one who is always pestering me to do my work. If I hear one more-

_**Crash!**_

That is it! And with that Ciel marched off towards the door intending on reprimanding them... and maybe knocking some sense into them when the door opened to reveal Sebastian dressed in his usual butler garb.

"Young master, I apologize for the trouble. I quickly put an end to it."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the mansion the servants were nursing wounds due to their trouble they were causing.<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel glared and said haughtily, "It should have been stopped earlier before they destroyed my garden. I swear they act like children that need to need to be coddled constantly. I don't ever recall acting that way at any age." <em>I swear they are more trouble than they're worth.<em>

After his mini rant Ciel walked towards his mahogany desk that was littered with pages with the name Funtom written on them, and stood by his window looking out with his hands clasped behind his back.

Sebastian added in almost after thought or so it would seem had it not been for that devious smirk. "As I do recall, young master, you put up quite a fuss when I told you that you could not have sweets all the time." Almost like an angry kitten being denied its milk, he mused.

The demon looked smug. "In fact you nearly threw a tantrum, which is something children do. Am I right?"

Ciel turned swiftly, a glare on his pale face from his butler's words. "I do not! Even if I was a child, I would still act the same." With a huff he walked towards his chair and sank down in its soft embrace.

"I apologize, young master. It is as you say then. There is no way to prove it since I have not come in contact with you in your earlier years." Ciel did not see the smirk on Sebastian's face or else he would have known something was up.

Ciel dismissed Sebastian with a wave of his hand without glancing up and continued working now that he had quiet.

Sebastian bowed, "Excuse me, young master." And with that the demon strolled out the study with a devious smirk on his handsome face. _So you say_.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Finny and Bard were busy preparing today's dinner both sporting bruises from today's fiasco. They were talking quietly when Sebastian made an appearance.<p>

"Bard, you are to prepare and make dinner for the young master." Poor Ciel, Bard really was not the best cook.

With this Bard perked up and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Sebastian continued, "I will be running a short errand so I will be back shortly. Finny you are to help and whatever you do, do not mess this up or break anything. Bard, you may not use your flamethrower." Before he left he gave them a final reminder. "Remember what I said…" he warned them with a smile that made babies cry and ladies clutch their children tighter to them.

He left behind a horror struck Bard.

A hand waved in Bard's face, knocking him out of his stupor. "Bard, come on, the young master needs you to prepare his dinner," complained Finny.

Bard perked up. "Right, Finny bring out the food while I get my flamethrower." He started towards the door.

"But Sebastian said not to use your flamethrower," Finny reminded him.

This made Bard pause in mid step. He slowly turned. "Sebastian won't find out. Besides what Sebastian doesn't know won't hurt him." With that he continued walking until he was out the door, whistling a cheery tune.

Finny shook his head. _Poor Bard, he doesn't know what's coming to him. Oh well, I warned him_. With a shrug of his shoulders Finny went to get the food when Mey-rin walked in.

"Finny, I just saw Bard whistling, is he alright?"

Finny looked up from his crouched position that he was in to reach some flour to see that it was Mey-rin. He greeted her with a smile. "Oh he's just happy that he gets to use his flamethrower now that Sebastian is away. Even though he's not supposed to."

Mey-rin adopted a worried look on her face. "Do you suppose he will be alright?" Poor Bard, everyone knows the consequences, and no one wanted to face an angry Sebastian.

Finny contemplated, after a few moments he answered, "Who knows, it will depend on the mood Sebastian is in when he gets back from running his errand or how destroyed the kitchen is."

They both thought about it for a few seconds. _Yeah, he is not going to be all right_, is what they both thought.

* * *

><p>As it turned out Sebastian was not in a good mood. He had to go everywhere to get what he was searching for and he had a run in with Grell and almost got molested by him.<p>

_Bloody bastards! They can't do anything right even after all these thousands of years!_ He looked down at his prize that was clenched in his hand and smirked. _But all the trouble I went through will pay off_, he thought as he made his way back to the mansion until he was stopped by a kitten that had fur black as night and odd colored eyes; one eye was yellow, the other blue. _Such odd colored eyes, almost like my master's own mismatched eyes,_ he mused.

He gently held the kitten in his hands and started petting its smooth silky fur. _Ahh, so soft and shiny. Almost like my own Young Master's hair... When I brush it._

Sebastian next felt the kitten's smooth but rough pads. He was in paradise, doing nothing but holding the thing of his affections. The kitten mewled in pleasure and started to purr which made Sebastian more content but after realizing how late in the evening it was, he petted the kitten a few more times before setting the kitten down on the ground.

The kitten mewed sadly in response, its mismatch eyes shining in sadness. Sebastian sighed and bent down to rub his hand through its fur once more before standing straight up. _Such unique eyes and beauty. (like Ciel) _

The butler started walking back towards the mansion but was stopped when he heard the kitten mew. He glanced back to see it missing. _Strange_.

Again he continued walking until he heard it mew from beside him- and so he looked down. The kitten was following him.

"No, little kitten, The Young Master does not like cats, or rather he is allergic to them." He said to the kitten. Oh how badly he wanted to take it with him but alas, he could not.

The kitten meowed pitifully and rubbed against his pant leg. Sebastian started and after a few more moments, he finally picked up the kitten, to which it purred in happiness, and took it with him to the mansion._ The Young Master won't be happy if he finds out._

* * *

><p>When Sebastian got back, he immediately put the kitten out in the gardens, promising it a bowl of milk. Then he went back in the mansion and inspected its condition.<p>

Everything was in place and nothing seemed to be broken that is until he went to the kitchen and was not surprised to that it was a complete mess. But no one was around for they had retired hours ago.

_They can't even follow simple instructions_, he thought. The walls of the kitchen were charred with bits of food plastered on them. The walls were not the only things that took the blunt of the explosion. There was food everywhere; the floors and ceiling were covered as well.

The stove was also completely destroyed. _It looks like I've got to order another one on the morrow. Now I've got to clean up their mess that they didn't bother cleaning._ He got to work cleaning and was done in a matter of minutes. Exasperated, he sighed and wiped his forehead. The kitchen was sparkling with its cleanliness. Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. _Twelve o'clock,_ I should probably check on the young master. He then climbed the slow descent to his master's bedroom only after getting the candelabra, though he did not need it, and then walked at a moderate pace to the room.

He knocked gently, "Young master, are you awake?" He received no answer.

He turned the knob gently and slowly opened the door to find out that he was indeed asleep. He was amazed to see that he was in his nightshirt seeing as the boy barely knew how to dress himself. He walked to inspect his master to make sure he was not harmed. With those idiots anything is possible.

His eyes inspected his master's form and stopped at a small cut that marred his pale cheek.

He sighed and passed the cut and continued his examination, pleased when nothing else appeared to be damaged. He started to leave, candelabra in hand when Ciel turned over revealing a patch of white milky skin from where his nightshirt slid down. On closer inspection he found out that Ciel didn't button his nightshirt correctly._ Honestly, is it really that hard?_ As he proceeded to leave he felt a tug on his cuff.

He looked down to see his master glaring at him, his mismatched eyes shining in the soft candlelight. "Where were you? I can't believe you left those idiots to cook for me, if it was not for Tanaka, I would have gone hungry."

An image of Tanaka popped in Sebastian mind. Ho,ho,ho.

Ciel continued, "Then those troublesome idiots nearly scalded me alive with my bath water so I skipped it."

Sebastian tsked at that. "Young Master that is unsanitary."

He then sighed exasperated. _Really, could those servants do anything right?_ "I'm sorry, young master. I had to run an errand."

Ciel's eyes if possible, glared even harder matching one of Sebastian's glares. He sat up and rolled himself out of bed revealing more skin and stalked towards the window. "I don't wish to hear anymore from you. Go and draw me a bath."

The demon bowed, "Yes, my lord." His ruby eyes were glowing, his mind processing his next move.

* * *

><p>When the bath was ready, Sebastian went and fetched his little master. He would not deny it, he recently started feeling some sort of emotion towards his master, more than just the contract and his aesthetics, something a bit deeper, yet he could not pinpoint the emotion so he let it go. But as it started happening more often and only when his master did certain things, did he start thinking more on it. It could not be love, that was a ludicrous notion but he started to think it was what humans called a crush.<p>

He blanched. It could not be possible, I, a demon could not feel love nor anything other than possessiveness and the rest of the seven sins. But there are cases where a demon lets himself feel other things. Why? That was beyond him. But still, there are times where I wish to devour the boy and not in a food sense.

When he found his master he visibly shuddered. Ciel was in his bed curled up and was showing a vast amount of skin. Smooth pale legs, a delicately curved back that was the color as the rest of his features and a pale elegant neck that led into a plethora amount of dark blue hair. Ciel rolled over and Sebastian quickly composed himself.

"Young master, the bath is ready." He then walked away and out his master's bedroom. Only after hearing his master catch up did resume a normal pace.

When they got to the bathroom that was down the hall from Ciel's room, Ciel cautiously checked the water in case it was too hot. Hmm… it is warm enough.

After stripping down, he stepped in and sank in until he was completely submerged with only his head above the water. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, completely relaxing. He opened his eyes and looked for Sebastian, spotting him by the door. What's wrong with him? He looks tense. Tense was an understatement, after all the one he recently started to desire was only inches away covered in only bubbles and nothing else. Demons were not known to be patient and Sebastian was no different.

Ciel quickly got bored of Sebastian lingering figure by the door. "Sebastian, come and wash me," Ciel commanded.

Sebastian, ever the faithful servant, quickly complied to his master's wishes and kneeled down against the tub and grabbed a bottle and a sponge and started scrubbing. Such smooth, unblemished skin, save for the brand mark, but it still doesn't take away from his beauty. It makes me want to taste him. As Sebastian lost himself in his inappropriate thoughts, Ciel sorted through his own problems.

_Sebastian has been acting weird, I wonder if he's all right_... He shook his head._ I shouldn't worry over such frivolous things... But still, I catch him watching me as one does prey with those unearthly bright red eyes. Almost as if he wants to eat me. His eyes that rarely show emotion now show hints of desire and hunger. I too, have been feeling embarrassing emotions I do not even want to delve into. Like for instance, when he touches my skin for just a brief moment, I want him to continue and not pause in his ministrations... What am I thinking? Someone of my status should not be thinking such inappropriate things. He is my servant and I, his master. Not to mention he is a man... but I still do yearn for his soft almost teasing touches. I do get sort of envious of Grell when he is near, though I do not show it. Such meaningless feelings are not even worth contemplating over, especially over a worthless creature, so I will do my best to ignore it_.

And with that Ciel broke off from those thoughts and concentrated on Sebastian. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sebastian scrubbing his back. His dark hair perfectly framing his face, eyes though were downcast, he knew that if he were to look up, the color of his eyes would be a fiery red, his skin a pale porcelain color that was unblemished and looked smooth as marble.

Sebastian paused his actions and looked up to see his master staring at him. "Is there something the matter, young master?"

Ciel turned back around, the water sloshing gently against the sides of the tub. "No... What were you running an errand for; did we run out of tea of something of that sort?"

Sebastian smiled coyly, "My, my, is the young master curious about me?"

Ciel snapped his head back towards Sebastian fighting a blush that was making its way up his neck as Sebastian sat back on his haunches with an amused expression. "No, I am not. I'm merely wondering what would cause you to shirk your duties is all. It is not like you."

Sebastian still had an amused expression on his face. "Well, I had to go and talk to a man about personal business and it took a bit longer than I expected." Sebastian smirked inwardly at the real reason he was gone, but it was too early in the game to reveal that fact.

Anyhow, Ciel didn't give him an order, so he saw no harm in twisting the truth slightly.

"Now turn back around so I can finish washing you."

Ciel stared at him for a hint of deception and found none. Then he slowly turned around, relaxing his tense muscles. He saw the smirk on his butler's face, but thought nothing of it; after all, Sebastian was always scheming. However, in the back of his mind, Ciel knew he was up to something so he stored that bit of information in the back of his mind.

When Ciel got done with his bath, he got out of the tub and faced Sebastian, letting him dry him off. A loud sucking sound distracted him; he turned and watched the tub slowly drain the last remains of the bath water. He wished all his thoughts could have drained away in a similar manner. He turned toward Sebastian again, ignoring the questioning gaze and let Sebastian finish drying him off.

They were both fighting a battle unknown to each other; Sebastian fighting his demonic urges and Ciel, his blush that kept creeping up after every heated touch to his body that Sebastian invoked. When Sebastian was done, he went and fetched his master's nightshirt and began dressing him, this time making sure all the buttons were in its correct place. By the time Ciel was dry and dressed he was already fighting a common human problem; sleep. He walked towards the soft plushy quilts of the bed and got under them, immersing himself in the soft bedding.

Turning his back towards his butler he quickly fell in a deep sleep, the day's events taking its toll on his small body.

Sebastian smirked at how childish and naive his young master was; turning his back to a demon, falling into a deep slumber with danger in the room. It does not matter anyhow; his contract forbids him in harming him. He silently left the room and walked his path to his quarters to prepare for tomorrow. _Tomorrow is going to be interesting, very interesting indeed,_ he mused. _But on the other hand he now has a kitten to look forward to, as well. _He smiled in response to thought of his kitten who reminds him so much like his Young Master. Sebastian continued walking through the dark corridors of the mansion with those thoughts in mind.

* * *

><p>Gentle sunlight streamed in through the miniscule gap in the curtains that have been left open the previous night. A figure fumbled around on the bed, trying to escape the sun. Ciel, finally fed up with the irritating light, got up and walked to the curtains to close them correctly. He finally got to his bed when he realized something was wrong. Everything seemed much bigger. He ran to his curtains and yanked them open and glanced at his hands. A gasp left his mouth, his hands are now small and childlike, but that is not possible.<p>

Scared of the implications, he ran to the mirror and looked at his reflection. It took him a few moments to process his new appearance, realizing with horror that he was not dreaming. Then he did something he thought he would never do again. He started crying, letting out an occasional hiccup. Why am I crying? I can't stop! It must be because I am a little child. Ciel then took a closer look at himself. He looked exactly as he did when he was younger; his small delicate features were the same, as well as his hair, a lighter color of blue with strands of silver if he were to go out into the sun.

The only thing that stayed the same were his skin color and eyes, though his eyes were now more doe like, they still held the same color in both of them, along with the symbol being sported in one of them. Sniffling with the occasional hiccups is how Sebastian discovered him when he came in the room to wake his young master and to see if his plan worked correctly.

He looked at the now child earl and smirked. It was successful. He smiled deviously and approached his master to let his presence be known.

Ciel wiped his eyes hastily. This is something an Earl of Phantomhive should never be subjected to. "Sebastian, what is wrong with me, why do I look like this? I look like I'm five!" Ciel's now high-pitched voice demanded.

Sebastian chuckled mockingly at the boy. "Whatever do you mean, young master?"

Astonished, Ciel quickly put the pieces together. "The smirks and smart remarks. The errand. It was you! You did this!"

Sebastian reply was spoken with an amused tone. "Whatever do you mean?" he repeated.

Furious Ciel whipped around and glared up at him. "Don't play stupid with me! You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Sebastian replied tauntingly, "Yes, I did. You see, yesterday you gave me a brilliant idea and of course I had to take the chance while I still could. After all what kind of butler would I be if I didn't take chances? So young master, what do you think of my handiwork?" he asked as he came to stand in front of the child that barely reached his waist.

Ciel glared up at him, his eyes practically shooting fire. Angrily he moved his hair out of the way to show his glowing symbol in his eye. "Sebastian, I order you to change me back!"

Sebastian hand tingled where his symbol was but ignored it. Instead of doing what Ciel ordered, he shook his head. "Though I am not in any position to ignore your order, I'm afraid it can't be done. It will simply have to wear off," he answered in a sly tone not seeming the least bit sorry.

Ciel continued to glare at him, his mismatched eyes shining with anger. Sebastian continued. "You see young master, I used the rarest elixir in the demon world."

Ciel was furious. Being unable to reach his butler's ridiculous height due to his own new height, he crooked a finger at Sebastian. "Bend down, Sebastian," he commanded.

Confused as to why Ciel asked him that, he complied.

_**Smack!**_

The hit made Sebastian's head turn to the side; an angry red imprint of Ciel's hand on his face, standing out against Sebastian's pale complexion. He looked down at Ciel stunned.

"Young master?"

Ciel was huffing due to the exertion he used from his petite body, his bottom lip quivering. "Don't act as if you didn't deserve that. Now go and bring me some suitable clothes that will fit right this instant." It was hard to sound commanding in his childish new voice.

Sebastian bowed down on one knee, "Yes, my lord." When he stood, his eyes were cold and devoid of all emotions as he walked stiffly out the room.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian returned with some small clothes, he went to his master's bedroom. Upon entering, he spotted him by the window in his too big nightshirt. It was almost comical despite the tense atmosphere.<p>

Ciel turned and faced him, "Finally, now hurry and dress me, I'm already behind schedule," he demanded, exasperated.

After Sebastian showed Ciel his clothes to approve of them, he then dressed him as usual only this time there was no lingering light feather touches. Ciel was going to demand more answers when Sebastian proceeded to seemingly vanish into thin air. _Stupid demon, what is he playing at? He seems to forget who the master this house and forgets his place. I still have more questions to ask him. He's not going to get away this time, he will answer me._

Ciel then proceeded to leave the comfort of his bedroom and walked towards his study. Just as he was about to turn the corner he crashed into someone landing on top of them. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. Annoyed, he looked down only to see Mey-rin sprawled on the floor. He sighed and offered his hand to which she ignored and scrambled up, apologizing profusely while bowing.

These servants are something else. Ciel mused. Tired of the girl's antics he cut her off. "Mey-rin, what are you doing, shouldn't you be working?"

Mey-rin stopped bowing and looked up at his short stature and adopted a puzzled look. "Y-Young master?"

"Of course, it's me, who else would it be?" He snapped.

She started apologizing again. Sighing, Ciel ran a hand through his tousled locks. "I apologize, I've a stressful day and it's barely noon. Now as you can tell, I'm in a bit of a predicament, so when you see Sebastian, tell him to bring me my morning tea and breakfast."

A flustered Mey-rin hastily nodded her head and saluted. "Yes, young master!" She turned on her heels and ran down the hall, but all of a sudden she stopped and turned around. "Young master, it's not my place, but I'll say this, you look adorable." After saying that she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

Ciel scowled._ I am not adorable! I am fearless!_ He dropped the scowl, sighing and continued walking to his study in hope of relaxing and not having to deal with annoying people. Sebastian of course being one of them. Sebastian had better hope this wears off for his sake, until then I will make his life a living hell, no pun intended.

When he came to approach his study, he walked right in and froze for a moment, before he resumed walking towards his neat desk and sat in his plush chair. "Finally you're here, I am hungry."

Sebastian was by the desk waiting to serve his young master. The air was stifling almost suffocating as Sebastian listed the day's breakfast, but he was ignoring his butler and got lost in his own thoughts._ I detest being younger. It makes me feel weak and it reminds me of my past. Where there was no one near to help no matter how much I cried out. But on the plus side, apparently from what I've gathered, I am around the age of five but I still have the same mentality as my original age. Though on the down side these bothersome feelings have not been affected either. Pity. Sebastian must have added the elixir without my notice._

"Sebastian, how did you give that elixir? I am curious to know how you did it without my knowing." Ciel already had his suspicious, but wanted to hear it from his butler's mouth to confirm it.

Sebastian had finish poring his tea not saying a word and set down the cup in front of him. He swallowed before answering. "I'm sure you already have your suspicious, so why ask if you already know?"

Ciel banged his fist down on the hard desktop and snarled, "I know, but I want to hear it from your mouth! You are in no position to evade my questions."

Sighing, Sebastian ran a hand through his inky black locks. "It's simple, young master. I poured it in your bath water and let you soak in it. The elixir is the rarest simply because not many demons know where to find it. I'm one of the fortunate to know of its whereabouts."

Ciel let all the information sink in. Just as he was about to ask another question a plate of food was placed in front of him, efficiently cutting him off. He grumbled and ate quickly; the sound of dishes clinking and the occasional throat clearing filled the quiet air. When he was done and Sebastian cleaned up and placed the dirty dishes on the cart and started wheeling it away until Ciel stopped him.

"Why did you give it to me? Was it to teach me a lesson? You are forgetting your place and who you're dealing with, Sebastian!" Ciel smirked at Sebastian's astonished face. But with his master's next words it quickly fell and was replaced with an indifferent expression.

"Now then, your lesson is to clean the whole mansion inside and out. It had better be clean enough where I can eat off the floor, not that I would anyhow." With that he turned in his chair and faced the window not even bothering to daydream out of it. Smile long gone from his face as somber look replaced it. He did not really like treating Sebastian like this, but he would not lose the game Sebastian had initiated.

"Yes, my lord. It will be done." Sebastian continued walking out, the cart clinking softly, intending on following his master's orders. Sebastian did not plan on loosing the little game his master intended on continuing. He knew his master well enough to know what's exactly on his mind. He did not intend on conceding, after all what type of demon would he be should he let a human outsmart him?

* * *

><p>That day had ended and soon the next day was upon them. The routine was normal as usual even though Ciel was still a smaller version of himself, the day still passed normally. Sebastian woke him on time and dressed him, as was custom, however, Ciel missed the sly glances Sebastian used to give him.<p>

He was unaware of everything it seemed, he did not even complain when crashes could be heard from his study. Ciel was lost in his own troubling thoughts. How long would the elixir be in effect? Would the Queen give him a new case and if so how would he show up looking like a child? All in all, it was very tiresome.

At noon while he was busy signing papers concerning construction of a new factory dealing with his company he noticed Sebastian outside in the garden petting a kitten though he was supposed to be tending to the flowers. He sighed, remembering his predicament. It was irritating being so small, all his servants tried to baby him, excluding Sebastian, as if they forgotten who he is. He still remembers earlier this day where the incident took place.

_***Flashback***_

_Ciel was walking towards the kitchen in the hopes of sneaking some sweets. And just as he was about to round the corner to enter the kitchen he collided with Mey-rin again. She had been carrying dishes and they all crashed to the floor, shattering loudly in a thousand pieces._

_He picked himself up, cutting himself in the process and looked down at Mey-rin who was down on her back looking dazed. With a quick headshake, she scrambled up and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry young master. I could not see where I was going." She kept jabbering until she noticed Ciel's hand was bleeding. "Young master, you're hurt! Here, let me help you."_

_Ciel looked at his hand almost hypnotized with his life's essence flowing out at a slow pace._

_Mey-rin snapped him out of his daze and started dragging him off to the kitchen after latching on to his unhurt hand. He struggled at first but gave up knowing she would not stop until he was bandaged. Instead he tried to talk her out of it but to no prevail. Well he could always threaten her, but he was not that cruel to his servants._

_"Really Mey-rin, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."_

_She ignored him and went towards the cabinets to scrounge through it to find a first aid kit. "Ah-ha! I've found it," she exclaimed._

_"Found what?" A familiar voice asked._

_She whipped around to see Finny and Bard. "What did you find?" It was Finny who asked both times, having to ask again since his question went unanswered the first time._

_"A first aid kit." She answered waving towards Ciel and grabbed his hand ignoring his objections and started cleaning it off. When she finished she bandaged it to prevent dirt from getting in it. It was done sloppily but it would have to do for now until he saw Sebastian._

_Finny at that time noticed Ciel for the first time. "Who's this little guy? He's so cute!" He grabbed Ciel and pulled him in a bone-crushing hug and started coddling him and cooing while squeezing Ciel until he was about to pop._

_That is until Bard cut in, he smacked Finny in the back of his head. "Let go of the poor kid, you're going to kill him!"_

_With a sigh, Finny let Ciel down. As soon as he was safely on the ground he greedily sucked in the much-needed air and glared at Finny. "Are you trying to kill me?" He shook his head in order to get the blood flowing back to the rest of his body and was about to make an exit, the sweets long forgotten but he was picked up again. "H-Hey! Put me down!"_

_He looked at the perpetrator and found it to be Bard. "See Finny, this is how you hold a kid. Isn't this much better, kid?"_

_Ciel glared as much as a little child could and was about to start yelling insults until two hands started pinching his cheeks preventing him from talking. It was Finny and Mey-rin who were gushing over his cuteness. Though Mey-rin knew this was the young master, she felt left out and got lost in his cuteness._

_They're all out to get me, curse my cute looks!_

_Finally Ciel had enough, his cheeks hurt, which by now were now a bright red from anger and the pinches he received and he was uncomfortable in Bard's wiry arms._

_"Put me down, Bard! Mey-rin, Finny, stop pinching me!" He ordered in his childish voice._

_Mey-rin, who was horrified by her actions against her young master quickly told Bard and Finny to stop._

_"But why? He's so cute!" Finny whined while pouting, his green eyes shining with unshed tears._

_Bard had to agree; the kid was adorable with his soft baby locks and not to mention he was so small like a little teddy bear. His big blue eye though was glaring, but it possessed innocence only a child could have._

_Mey-rin, still embarrassed by her actions quickly told them why. "That is the young master!"_

_They all looked down at said person; Ciel's clothes were ruffled, his hair askew and his cheeks were read and a glare remained in place that was more of a pout. All in all, he looked like an angry ruffled kitten._

_He was set down and he hastily fixed his hair and clothes, but could do nothing about his cheeks. Not one word was said. The silence was unbearable and thick like a heavy fog. It was Finny who broke it, having never seen the young master nor did Bard at all yesterday, he asked the question that everyone was wondering._

_"How is that the young master?"_

_Ciel sighed at the foolishness of the question and started walking away, but not before ordering Mey-rin to explain the situation._

_She stopped him, "But how, I do not even know all the details myself?"_

_She received no answer as he continued walking out the kitchen until they could no longer hear footsteps. The silence was eerie._

_Once again Finny broke it, "So is that the young master?"_

_Mey-rin gave a sigh and explained to the extent of all that she could._

_***End flashback***_

After Ciel shook himself out of the past he sank back in his comfortable chair, closing his eyes trying to will away the headache that was quickly forming. _What a stressful day indeed and it is bound to get more stressful,_ Ciel mused.

* * *

><p><strong>As you might not can tell, I have made a few changes. Nothing too big but yet it is noticeable. I hope. I made some paragraphs smaller.<strong>

**But Now I have chapter 2 up and it is way more better than this. Trust me~ Now shoo shoo, go read this my _beautiful little minxes_~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my wonderful devils~ I am finally back and on track now that I have found my footing. This story was planned and edited. After this, go and read my other story if you have not yet read it. It is AU and contains OOC- is also Sebastian and Ciel.  
><strong>

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was about two in the afternoon when the Queen's letter arrived. Ciel was busy gazing out his window, taking a break from his paperwork when someone knocked on his door. He turned in his chair and leaned on his desk putting on a bored facade. It was awfully tedious to do so much work all day long-especially since he just recently started having trouble reading some of the words, so he had to piece together the sentences until they made sense.<p>

That took about an hour or two which burned time, but around one o'clock, he finished his work and had just proceeded to gazing out the window daydreaming until Sebastian knocked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Enter."

"Pardon me, Young Master, but a letter arrived for you earlier this morning**,**" Sebastian stated as he walked forward in his usual elegant stride and came to a stop in front of Ciel's desk and lowered the silver tray for Ciel to take the letter.

"Why I am I just now informed?" Ciel questioned,his annoyance peaked a notch more.

Sebastian bowed and stood up again." My apologies. With all the commotion, it had slipped my mind."

Ciel snorted. Sebastian is not one to just slip up; he has to perform his duties to the utmost perfection. He looked at the letter only to see the Queen's seal and was stunned. This is just what he was worried about.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned. "Would you like me to read it to you?"

Ciel snapped out of his temporary stupor and gathered his wits. "Of course not- are you daft? I still know how to read." He grumbled the last bit.

Sebastian merely smirked, his ruby eyes framed by thick lashes, taunting Ciel as if daring him to take the letter.

Ciel and Sebastian had a staring match, willing the other to look away first.

"Tch." Ciel grabbed the letter and thumbed its waxy seal open and with a flick of his wrist the letter was released from its confinement.

His mismatched eyes scanned the letter quickly, eager to get it over with**, **but all the same dreading the impending doom that would determine his fate.

How does it determine his fate? By whether or not he has to face the Queen and be questioned as to how he is like he is.

Red eyes gazed at the blue haired boy with an indifferent look , pondering as to how Ciel will react.

Oh he knew of what the letter is pertaining to-after all, how does one not know of the most recent killings taking place in London.

He stood by his side still waiting, but it seemed his master was having trouble with the letter and Sebastian had an idea with what he was having trouble with.

"Young master, is there a problem?" He inquired because really was curious as to why it was taking a bit longer for Ciel to read the letter holding at least a small handful of words.

Ciel by now was turning a light shade of pink. His cheeks were heating up, as were the tips of his ears. He mumbled something knowing the demon could clearly hear him.

"What was that, Young Master? Pardon me, but I couldn't quite hear you."

Ciel gritted his teeth- he could feel his face heating up even more due to his chagrin. _That insipid demon! He actually has the gall to try and make a fool of me! _

"You know very well what I said! Stop joking!" For such a small boy, he still had authority, albeit it still sounded a bit less forceful as he would have wanted it to be but that was to be expected.

Sebastian merely smirked, having been used to Ciel's fits which only fueled Ciel's rage.

"My, my, such a temper for one so small. You would think such strong anger would overwhelm such a small body," Sebastian chided with a false smirk in place.

Ciel snarled which sounded much like a small dog would and glared at Sebastian with his small lips curled up in a sneer, a look that looked veryout of place on someone as small as Ciel.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. If you would hand me the letter." He took his glove-covered hand and plucked the letter from Ciel's with nimble fingers and briefly scanned the letter.

"What was the point of asking for the letter if you were just going to take it anyway?" Ciel asked. Really what was the point?

"It is simply good manners for a butler such as myself," Sebastian stated without looking up from the letter to look at the speaker.

Ciel scowled at how easy Sebastian made it seem. He's rubbing it in.

Indeed he was. Sebastian had a smirk and when he finished the letter he met a blue eye and a covered eye that was glaring at him with taunting words.

"So, the Young Master could not even read such simple words." He sighed sadly (fake). "It seems the elixir is progressing instead of simply pausing you at a certain age. Tsk, tsk, we have a problem on our hands. Who knows what will happen next? Perhaps you will not be able to use words correctly, or even how to eat or dress -Oh wait!" He turned and put a fake thinking facade on and placed a hand under his chin to complete the show.

"The Young Master already does not know how to dress himself," he continued without a pause, ignoring Ciel's indignant cry.

"So it might be forgetfulness of how to do the simplest things like how to open doors. If it keeps progressing at such an advance rate then soon enough, you might no**t** be able to recognize me as your butler." Sebastian held a melancholy look plastered on his face.

"Enough, Sebastian! Stop making such silly charades and tell me what the Queen wrote."

Sebastian put his hands to his sides and bowed. "My apologies, Young Master." He looked up and stood up straight.

_So much like the young master to put a stop to my fun._

"It seems the letter is pertaining to the mysterious killings that has been happening around London. There has been no witness or any strange occurrences nor has there been a pattern. It seems like the killings have all been at random. The authorities all have hit dead ends-it seems that there is nothing peculiar about the victim's death other than the fact that the murders were messy."

Ciel leaned back in his plush chair-its squeaky leather protesting softly. "Messy as in how?" He inquired.

"Well to simply put it, it's as if someone wanted to paint the walls with their blood for a creative picture." Sebastian eyes turned a shade darker with a bit of demonic power making it glow dully.

Ciel clucked softly and stood up from his chair and walked to the huge window that was situated directly in front of his desk where sunlight was streaming in, lighting the room brightly despite the dark atmosphere.

Sebastian eyed him. He was still so small and if his eyes did not deceive him, Ciel was steadily getting smaller. _I'll let him figure that out on his own._

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage, we are setting off to the last place where the last victim was murdered."

He turned and faced Sebastian with a determine eye- his other one was covered by the silk eye patch.

"By now the authorities have already gone over the site carefully." Sebastian knew exactly what the authorities were missing... He glanced at Ciel who was busy fixing his papers in a neat stack. They were missing suspects.

Ciel fixed the papers and came around the desk and stared at Sebastian, challenging him. "That may be so, but carelessness can also cause mistakes especially by ignorant people. But one can never be too careful, it would be foolish to do so," Ciel countered resuming the earlier debate.

The demon eyes narrowed slightly-unnoticeable to his master. He had one final hand to play.

Ciel walked towards the door and grasped the handle.

"But what would the people of London have to say to the child who claims to be the Earl Phantomhive? They would say you've gone mad and lock you away thus, giving me work on having to deal with it."

Ciel turned and pinned him a glare but Sebastian remained stoic.

"I don't see how it should be trouble for you, since you're in a contract with me and you should want to protect me; unless you want their harsh treatment they do at the asylum to damage my soul." Ciel knew he had him cornered from the annoyed look that flashed through the demon's eyes.

"How should I proceed then, my lord?" Sebastian asked because he really could see no other way around it all with Ciel being so small...

"You figure it out," Ciel ordered.

But Sebastian paid no attention for he was already immersed in thoughts with his brows slightly furrowed.

"Sebastian," Ciel started but was tuned out from said butler who turned away from him much to Ciel's annoyance.

In fact, Ciel is small enough to pass off as someone's child, but that would never work with his distinguish looks... Sebastian pondered more. But then again, no one would ever believe it to be probable for such a thing to exist to make Ciel so young. After all, most humans rather believe a lie for their own safety out of ignorance. He turned his head briefly and glanced at Ciel who was annoyed at being ignored, then looked away.

Except for one whose soul is pure yet it still holds all the tainted qualities which makes it the most... desirable. It makes every other soul look poor in quality. Red eyes glowed a devilish pink with demonic power before they dimmed to their normal ruby color.

Sebastian turned his whole body and faced Ciel. "Young master, do you recall Count Druitt's party?"

At Ciel's look of disgust, he knew he did. "Of course I do but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sebastian shook his head. Sometimes his master could be a bit dense at things.

" Just like that time,we will need to disguise you. All we need is to pass you off as an undistinguished child, which shouldn't be too hard… unless you have any protest?" Sebastian had a glint his eyes that made Ciel a bit apprehensive.

He thought through the plan hoping to find a flaw but to no avail.

Ahh, but wait...

"How exactly do you explain why a child is by himself at a murder scene?" Ciel deadpanned.

"That's where I come in. You will be the child of my younger sister who is away at foreign country for a doctor's expertise. You are merely staying with me, your doting Uncle."

"Are you completely mad? That would be too risky! We look nothing alike! How did you even come up with something as idiotic as that?" Ciel was huffing-his small chest heaving.

_My young master is every bit the child he claims not to be_, Sebastian mused.

"Is there any other reason for your reluctance to do this , other than your embarrassment?" Sebastian asked as he watched Ciel's reaction carefully.

Ciel glared up at Sebastian from his spot a short distance away from Sebastian. "Of course there is, it is too risky! What would people say if they find out the truth of who I really am and that you're not really my Uncle? They already know you're my butler. Then they'll wonder what happen to me?How would we explain that without revealing who you are?

Sebastian smirked and leaned down to Ciel. "Don't worry. They won't find out. I will be disguised as well." He briefly let his eyes flash until he leaned away. "I do see your point, but there really is no other option."

Sebastian ignored Ciel's cry of outrage as he stomped to his chair and slammed himself a bit too hard on it, wincing from doing so.

"Really, young master, you're acting very childish," Sebastian chided mockingly.

Ciel merely huffed.

Sebastian hoped that the elixir does not progress any further, as Ciel was getting to be a bit of a nuisance. It was fun at first, seeing him so small and weak, but now his childish side was really beginning to show through. He could not even remember the last time he held this kind of irritation for his young master... Beside**s **the night of Ciel's transformation... He trailed off in his thoughts.

"Aren't you going to fetch me my clothes?" Ciel stated though he sounded far away due to Sebastian's wandering mind.

"Sebastian!"

Said demon scowled before placing a tight smile on and bowed as to not to let it show. "Yes, my lord." With that being said, Sebastian quietly left the room with a soft click of the door, which resounded, through the silent room.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian made his way to his master's room he pondered on his thoughts only a demon could hold.<p>

_Hmm, since that night there has been no lingering feelings, so it is for certain there is no need to worry about such annoying thoughts such as emotions. _It was not normal for a demon of his rank to feel such things, like fondness. _It was unheard of._ He put all of fond thoughts of Ciel out of his mind for the moment and walked on to complete the task Ciel told him to do.

* * *

><p>When Sebastian came to the bedroom he walked right into the bright room and made his way immediately to the wardrobe that was situated in the corner of the room making the room seem even spacier. He threw open the doors to the wardrobe and flipped though his plethora amount of clothes Ciel seemed to own and searched for Ciel's less decent clothes. The wardrobe itself was a bit larger than normal wardrobes-made for two people instead of one, though he knew Ciel didn't care about such things.<p>

Sebastian was in the room a bit longer than usual so he was now starting to catch little whiffs of a scent that could only belong to one person who resides in here to sleep for the night.

Sebastian was getting annoyed with the scent that seemed to wrap around his being. Usually he had no qualms about it for his scent was always mixed in with Ciel's, warding off any other demons. (It doesn't work) He blocked that scent for the time being until he was out of the room

Moments later, he was still flipping through the clothes when he heard a shriek and a crash of dishes in the distance which made him pause and wonder what mess he would have to clean up later.

He continued browsing through the clothes, his slim muscles flexing slightly with every movement until he finally found what he was looking for in the very back. Hmm… it seemed Ciel tried to hide them. Plain brown shorts and a white shirt with a medical bandage for his eye would do just fine. The problem was, how to make them fit. He would have to make some alterations himself. Just more work, but doable.

Quickly making the necessary alterations based off of Ciel's current height, so the clothes would fit his now small young master, Sebastian then folded them neatly and placed them on the bed and went to fetch his master, before the intoxicating scent of Ciel annoys him further.

He went back to the study and knocked and waited for an answer.

...

...

No answer, so he went in and was surprised to see Ciel, sitting in his chair with his head on the desk, snoring slightly like a small child's snore.

Sebastian smirked and checked the time. _3 o'clock in the __afternoon__. I guess even childish Earls need their naps._

He was tempted to leave him, but he knew he would get chastised later for it so he decided against letting him sleep. The demon walked towards the desk in quiet steps and stood by Ciel.

"Young master, wake up," Sebastian tried to rouse him but to no avail. Strange. Usually Ciel woke up from the simplest sounds. So Sebastian lightly touched him and was surprised when his hand got smacked.

He glanced down to see Ciel glaring at him with sleep filled eyes before they realized who the owner of the hand was. "Sebastian?"

"I prepared the clothes like you asked," Sebastian coolly stated.

"Ahh, the clothes." Ciel stretched and got up from his warm spot and walked towards the door and called over his shoulder, "Come along then." And he left the room.

Sebastian merely followed without a twitch in his neutral expression.

Sebastian followed Ciel through the halls passing Mey-rin who bowed at his young master who in return offered a polite hello and such before they continued on their way until they came to the scent cloaked room of Ciel's.

Ciel walked right in, as did Sebastian and stood still to let Sebastian do his job as his butler.

Sebastian got down on his knees to reach Ciel's low height and proceeded to undo all of his buttons one by one with swift nimble fingers while Ciel looked down in feign indifference, but inwardly, he really was amazed at how proficient his butler was at tackling buttons. He slipped his silk shirt off and folded it and placed it on the ground away from Ciel's feet so it would not get rumpled by his feet on accident, after all children are rather clumsy.

Next he undid Ciel's blue shorts and slid them down his small birdlike legs and folded them as well and placed them on top of the bed.

"Sit down on the bed, if you please, young master." Sebastian stated while directing his eyes elsewhere away from Ciel's nude body, which confused Ciel, but he did so nonetheless.

He walked towards the bed and sat down and waited for Sebastian to take off his stockings and garters.

And so he did. He then grabbed Ciel's less than decent clothes and started dressing him after directing Ciel to stand up again.

He slipped the shirt over his shoulders and pulled an arm through it designated arm place and buttoned each button in its respected hole all while not touching Ciel's skin.

Sebastian then grabbed the brown shorts and placed a leg through each hole while keeping a hand behind Ciel without touching his skin but having it there just as a precaution.

He then tucked his shirt in the shorts and finally buttoned them. He was finally dressed after he slid his small feet in socks and shoes that went with the outfit.

He was fixing the small, simple white tie that went around the neck when Ciel got his attention. "Sebastian."

Said butler glanced up at Ciel's face. He finally noticed what was out of place- it was the black silk patch that went around Ciel's head and covered his eye to prevent their contract from being shown. He glanced back at the bed and grabbed the medical patch that was slipping off the sheets and with one hand slid off the black one, letting it fall to the ground with a soft plop. He tied the patch around his head making sure it was situated and then he stood up. Ciel was fully dressed.

He stood up and bowed. "When you're ready, my lord." With that he left to prepare the carriage.

* * *

><p>Just a few minutes later, Ciel and Sebastian set off for the streets of London.<p>

Sebastian quickly found the scene due to all the gossip of the town's people and headed for it. The streets of London were filthy in some parts and in others it was relatively cleaner but still a dirty. There was grime everywhere and kids running either from other kids or from adults who chasing after them for stealing some food or something or other.

Sebastian told the driver to stop when he spotted a large group of people who were still lingering around the sight but there were no authorities. Strange.

Sebastian climbed off and was started walking off until Ciel's shout of anger stopped him. He turned only to see him climbing down carefully for the carriage was really high due to his short statue. "You're going to leave me here?"

"Of course, my lord. Though you may be in disguise, even some people would find it peculiar as to why a child looks almost identical to the Queen's guard dog. So it is best if you stay in the carriage," Sebastian reasoned.

Ciel scowled but stayed back nonetheless. "If one of the street children should happen to try to rob the carriage it will fall on your head, Sebastian."

Sebastian merely chuckled. "But of course, even if we are still in plain sight and I'm in eye distance will a child try to do such a thing," he mocked.

Blue eyes narrowed. "You're getting a bit of a tongue, Sebastian. Don't forget I am still the holder of the contract and your master."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel watched his butler walk off in the middle the crowd immersing himself in it losing Ciel's watchful stare.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and the crowd slowly dwindled out, leaving only a handful of people.<p>

It wasn't long before a few minutes turned into thirty minutes.

_What is __keeping__ him? He never takes that long to get the job done so why is he starting now?_ Ciel thought.

He kept watching at the handful of people until he finally spotted Sebastian, which calmed him slightly until he saw exactly what was holding his attention.

A woman. A beautiful woman at that. Ciel scowled at his own traitorous thoughts.

But try as he might, he could not deny the woman her beauty with her black hair piled up in a bun looking elegant and a pale complexion without any wrinkles.

Even from afar, Ciel could see her dress was made to emphasize her figure. Her behemoth breasts almost spilled out and from that Ciel knew she was a prostitute because no one even in the slums of London wore clothing like that unless you were one. Since only decent women covered every inch of skin.

He scowled as the woman pressed a hand lightly against his butler's chest and that scowl turned into a glared when he allowed it.

Ciel sighed and looked away waiting for Sebastian to notice the amount of people coming out of the small corner of the city. After a few more moments he glanced back and nearly growled in anger. The woman had taken a bolder move and was pressing against Sebastian and even still he allowed it.

Ciel formulated a plan in his mind, which made perfect sense in his now turning childlike mind. He chucked harshly sounding very unlike the child he looked like.

He opened the door and climbed down-almost tripping on the step and hopped down and got himself ready for his act. He pinched his cheeks like he seen all mothers do to their children and mussed his hair a bit and climbed up to look at his reflection using the carriage window. He deemed himself ready.

He looked back one more time at Sebastian to see the woman and Sebastian leaning in and with a burst of anger he started running.

...

He started running in a childlike speed, which was fairly slow, his little feet enclosed in shoes kicking up little pebbles- his tie came unloose which made him scowl.

_Cheap clothing._

And when he was within hearing range of Sebastian he sucked in a huge lungful of air that made his cheeks flush even more and his small chest expand as he yelled as loud as he could…

"Papa!"

...

That made Sebastian look at Ciel with momentarily surprise that he hid quickly. The woman was shocked to see a small child running towards them- no the man she was currently talking to. She scowled before she schooled her features.

Ciel launched himself at Sebastian- hoping the idiot would catch him and not let him hit the ground ruining his act**,** but to his pleasure Sebastian crouched low and caught him when Ciel collided with his hard chest.

Ciel's laughed in glee (fake) and said in a childish voice, which given his bodily changes fit quite well. "Papa, what is taking so long?" He pouted while inside he was planning Sebastian's death for driving him to do this. However, there was a certain satisfaction with humiliating his butler.

Sebastian understood the act Ciel was putting on, after all it's what they had talked about him doing, but he wasn't sure exactly why he decided to show up now.**  
><strong>

"Hello, Ciel. I was simply talking to this woman, her name is Marie." He gestured to her with a hand and smiled at her, which she returned after getting over the initial shock. Ciel scowled, but quickly recovered when Sebastian faced him.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Ciel and you met my Papa already," he said to her and smiled brightly at her which she returned a bit tightly.

"Hello, Ciel. I didn't know your father had a son." She looked at Sebastian and directed her next statement, well more of a question. "Your wife is very lucky to have a husband as handsome as you," she stated a bit sadly.

Sebastian smiled charmingly and shifted Ciel much to his displeasure to his hip instead of letting him cling to his front. "I have no wife." At Marie's questioning look, he continued. "She passed away at child birth." He faked a sad look.

"Oh, you poor thing~" She cooed and placed an arm on his shoulder much too close for Ciel's comfort. Ciel shifted uncomfortably which made her notice him again.

"Why don't you go back to the carriage and let me comfort your father? You will know where he is, my living quarters are right over there." She pointed a few feet away from where they were standing. It was a bit shabby looking, but one of the better looking adobes.

Sebastian turned his red eyes at her, making her blush. "If you don't mind, sir," she stammered at Sebastian's smoldering gaze.

Ciel did not like it one bit and scowled before sighing mentally at having to act again. It really was tiring.

"But Papa~" he pouted, which made Sebastian look at him again much to the woman's displeasure and while his attention was on Ciel, she glared at him, which Ciel smirked in victory. Or so he thought.

"Ciel, why don't you go back to the carriage and I'll go in there for a few minutes. OK?" It was Marie's turn to gloat in victory.

Sebastian bent down lowly to let him down gently, (He better) and pushed him lightly towards the direction of the carriage and stood up straight.

"I'll be back in a bit, Ciel." And to Ciel's anger he took the woman's hand and starting leading her in the direction of her house.

One last plan to play out, he will not loose his demon butler to that woman.

He gathered all his wits and threw them out the window. Sebastian made him a child, so he will have to deal with a child. (This is the hell he was talking about)

"Papa~ S-stop!" Ciel was mentally chastising himself at his behavior, but on the other hand, torturing Sebastian was a bit fun.

Sebastian looked back pondering why Ciel was acting this way. He never had any qualms as to his methods of getting information.

Ciel ran over to him and grabbed hold of his sleeve and held fast. "Ciel, let go."

If Ciel could cry he would have, to add to the effect, but he hadn't done such a thing in years, and didn't think himself capable of it. But much to his embarrassment, a few tears started to leak out.

He blamed it solely on the elixir his butler gave him, triggering his tear ducts easier. "No!"

Sebastian sighed and bent down and picked him up as Ciel turned his head to face the other way… away from prying eyes as he mentally cursed himself.

The butler threw an apologetic look at Marie. "I'm sorry, my son has never acted this way. But I have to be going now, maybe some other time."

"Oh. No problem. I can't understand children, never have, which is why I don't want any," Marie smiled, annoyed.

"Well, I'll be off. Come on, Ciel." Sebastian walked off, careful not to bump Ciel around too much.

The woman waved him off and scowled at the child who still had his head turned.

That is until he turned towards her and looked right at her. He smirked at her, which made her narrow her eyes. That brat!

Ciel merely smirked once more before turning his head into Sebastian's neck, though not burying his head in the curve of his neck like any normal child would. He merely laid his head on the shoulder with a smirk on his seemingly angelic face.

* * *

><p>After Ciel was helped into the carriage he prepared himself for a silent ride back to the mansion where he would be able to change out of his filthy clothes that clung to his little body, which made him itch a bit.<p>

As soon as the carriage was rolling, Sebastian stared at Ciel.

Moments passed until Ciel got tired of Sebastian's scrutinizing stare and finally snapped. "What is it?" He felt uncomfortable being under Sebastian's watchful stare, it was a bit unnerving as if he was showing the secrets of himself and Sebastian was seeing them all.

"Young master, I didn't know I have a son..." At Ciel's deadpanned looked he sighed. "What caused you to act that way?" Sebastian had thought about it and it didn't take long for an idea to form, but he wanted to hear Ciel confirm it and not just be shy about it, edging around the corners then jumping away as a timid creature would.

Ciel was not one to play dumb so he would not fake ignorance, but that didn't mean there was not another way around it. "Sebastian, what did you find out about the murders?" No, he would simply avoid the question for the time being.

Sebastian knew what he was doing, but decided to humor him, after all, what kind of butler would he be if could not even do that for his master?

"Well according to some people there has been talk involving a few people, but I quickly dismissed it seeing as it was merely gossip from a bunch of old wom**e**n who would like nothing better to do than start rumors. Then I caught something interesting involving Marie." Ciel winced a bit and Sebastian continued, ignoring it. "Apparently, after she was done with her nightly clients she swore she saw someone scampering around the corners around midnight the night the murder took place."

Ciel forgot all about Marie and focused his attention on what Sebastian what saying. "So what did the person look like?" He leaned forward.

"That's what I was going to find out seeing as she was a bit apprehensive about giving out that piece of information, but you complicated things." Sebastian gazed at him blankly.

"So, young master. Are you going to answer my question?" He inquired while leaning back a bit against the seat.

Ciel stayed quiet so Sebastian decided to take a guess. "Were you weary of waiting?"

No answer.

So he tried again. "Were you hungry, after all children get hungry more easily?"

Ciel scowled, but still didn't answer and promptly turned and gazed out of the carriage window. Never mind the fact that he _was_ hungry.

Sebastian tried once more. "Were you perhaps a bit jealous?" He teased.

Ciel snapped his head and glared. "No! What would give you that foolish idea?"

In the background, the rocking sound of the carriage and thundering footsteps of the horses seemed very loud right now. The sky was bright with the full moon hanging lowly, illuminating the night sky, which was littered with millions of stars. It would have been a peaceful night to anyone. Anyone but the people inside the carriage.

One was amused and the smaller was irritated.

"It was merely a suggestion, since it is understandable for children to become possessive of things they consider theirs." Sebastian was actually enjoying taunting Ciel watching in amusement as the emotions flittered across his small face.

Ciel scowled and sneered. "You are mine until the day I die and leave this rotten world and until the very day you take my soul, you are still mine to own." He snorted. "Even if you would have become that woman's plaything for the time being you would have eventually returned because I am the holder of the contract and I own everything on you down to the very fine hair that sits atop of your head."

Sebastian had a mask of indifference. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p>Not long after that, Ciel fell asleep. Sebastian scowled at the small child and turned away from his sleeping face. Who would of thought such a small child would harbor such feelings of possessiveness? But that's what tainted his delicious soul even more than it already was all the while keeping its pure quality. He turned and gazed at his young master. When he was asleep all the scowls and scrunched up brows faded away into smooth plains of milky skin.<p>

Sebastian pulled a glove off with his teeth and raised a hand to touch Ciel's cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

_You're forgetting, young master, you are also mine to own to the very day that your crowns rust and your thrown crumbles. I will be there to snatch you up and take my prize_.

Ciel mumbled under his breath and nuzzled Sebastian's hand briefly which made him pull the appendage back quickly in shock. He quickly put his glove back on; less Ciel woke up and found out what he was doing.

He narrowed his eyes at Ciel for causing such a disturbance to his inner thoughts. How easy it would be just to quickly kill him in his sleep.

Sebastian slid forward and flared his demonic powers, which made his eyes glow, and leaned in with his newly sharpened canines. He was so close; he could smell Ciel's scent. His breath hit Ciel's neck rebounding into his opened mouth.

Ciel grunted slightly in annoyance. "Sebastian." And promptly scooted to the warmth that was hitting him.

Sebastian recoiled and fixed his appearance. He glanced back at the child who was now curled up a bit against the door of the carriage.

Sebastian tsked and opted to stare out the window to look at the darkness, rolling passed them. Who would think that a brat who can't even dress himself cause such compromising situations for a demon? He glanced once more at Ciel and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a fun ass time writing this, especially the part where Ciel made himself all adorable and shit! Umpf! I could just squeeze him!<br>**

**Just picture it, a adorable small Ciel, all helpless (without Sebastian) Just running- Oh and even almost tripping a little because he is so small. Man, that just makes me squeal for his cuteness~!  
><strong>

**Ooh lala~ (purr) Sebastian was going to get all hot and heavy with Marie but Ciel went and ruined his fun. -sigh- Well all know what was really going to be going through his mind~ (hint hint)  
><strong>

**Ok, I'm done ranting about this.  
><strong>

**Now all you do is press the 'BIG' blue button that reads 'Review' and type in a simple word or more. Please and thank you!  
><strong>

**And I realize I am shamelessly advertising for my other story but still, go and read it.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby Steps**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Thank you Carrie2Sky for beta-ing this story. I am honestly glad that you're doing this.  
>And thank you everyone for reviewing. I know there is not many people who like this sort of thing but eh, it be aight. Dang, slang came out. Trust me, I have worst slang than that. Now read and go and thank Carrie2sky~<br>**

* * *

><p>When the carriage came to a stop in front of the mansion, the sky was pitch black with dark storm clouds coming in.<p>

Some had already covered the many stars and half of the full moon, masking the grounds in shades of gray and black.

It looked like a bad storm was brewing as the winds were picking up and Sebastian could hear the small mammals scrambling towards their homes for protection. The scent of rain washed over his sense of smell, proving Sebastian's thoughts right.

He looked to the mansion's front door to see the household's servants waiting for Sebastian and their Young Master with a lantern in each of their hands, illuminating the mansion's grounds.

"Sebastian! We kept the house in order!" Finny exclaimed while running forward only to stop in front of Sebastian who was opening the carriage door.

"Yes we did!" Mey-rin echoed in her usual cheery voice while coming to stop beside Finny.

Sebastian smiled falsely. "I suppose the kitchen is in adequate order as well?" He questioned before turning around to attend to Ciel.

Finny, Bard and Mey-rin exchanged silent glances before Mey-rin ran/stumbled back inside the mansion.

Sebastian ignored the maid and saw that Ciel was surprisingly still sleeping, occasionally mumbling something incoherent under his breath.

He sighed as he thought about the trip back. It had been uneventful with nothing to do other than stare out the window and watch the shadows move due to little light they had from the lanterns on the carriage and listen to the insistent pounding of the horse's hooves and rocking sounds that accompanied it.

Sebastian picked Ciel up as one does a child and held him against his chest with one arm while the other closed the carriage door. He turned to look at Finny and Bard, who adored the sleeping Ciel.

He looked even more like a child when sleeping- all curled up against his butler's chest with his face in the crook of his neck, trying to retain warmth from the nearest body heat.

No frowns were present nor did he have his sardonic smirk in place. His expression was peaceful one that Ciel could only achieve in sleep.

Sebastian turned to Bard, with Ciel still in his arms. "Bard, I'll leave the carriage to you." He turned his head down towards Finny who was creeping up to get a better look at the sleeping Ciel. "Finny." Finny froze and turned to look at Sebastian. "After Bard is done, you both may go to bed."

He didn't think his young master would appreciate being looked at while in such a defenseless state as if he were an animal on display nor would he want to be subjected to such treatment.

The butler stopped at the door and bid Tanaka goodnight to which he responded in his usual hearty reply. "Ho, ho, ho."

Sebastian bowed his head as Tanaka went in and followed behind, only stopping to close the door. He watched the elderly man disappear around a corner, no doubt going to the servants quarters before heading up the stairs, only to be stopped by a loud crashing sound. He sighed before continuing, taking his usual graceful strides.

It wasn't long before he came to a stop in front of Ciel's bedroom, after passing many portraits- none of which held anything of interest. He stepped into the dark room, the only light were the stars and the half of the moon that was not covered by the storm clouds that basked the room in an eerie glow.

Sebastian laid Ciel down on his bed after taking his socks and shoes off, along with his garters. When he was done, he put them in their rightful place. One place, where it would get washed and the other for a later day, and left the room to prepare a bath for his young lord.

What kind of butler would he be if he left his young master unattended?

* * *

><p>After a short process of filling up the bathtub with the right water temperature he knew would be to Ciel's liking, he returned to the room to wake him up.<p>

He entered the room quietly and turned towards the bed intending to wake him up, but he saw there was no need to.

His young master was already awake, sitting up in bed with his clothes that were looking a bit more loose than usual. Ciel had his petite hands balled up into fists rubbing his eyes. His small pink lips parted into a small oval shape, eliciting a small yawn with his eyes closing briefly.

The blue haired boy opened his eyes and glanced at Sebastian, just noticing his butler's presence for the first time. "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

Sebastian chuckled at his young master's expense. _It seems the elixir has yet to stop progressing nor does it look like it will stop any time soon._ He thought back briefly to this afternoon's situation and all amusement stopped. _Oh my, what a bother. It seems he will not cease causing problems._

"Young Master, it will best if you looked at your reflection." Sebastian stated wearing a calm facade causing Ciel to give him a questioning glance before he slid out of bed, having to be careful seeing as his bed seemed taller than usual. He made tentative steps towards the mirror, remembering the other morning's outcome.

Ciel eyes slid shut when he came to a stop in front of the mirror, his childish fears coming to the surface.

"Young Master, closing your eyes won't help. I assure you that," came Sebastian's deadpan voice from the left of Ciel.

Mismatched eyes snapped open and he turned his head towards his butler and snapped, "Of course I know that! I may have been subjected to this form but that makes no difference in our positions. I am still the holder of the contract!"

Sebastian sighed inwardly._ He really is childish._ "I did not mean to insult you, I-"

"Enough. I do not wish to hear anymore from you tonight."

Sebastian eyes narrowed briefly at being cut off but then he slid a false smile in place and opened his mouth to speak but Ciel spoke once more.

"That's an order."

Sebastian felt a flash of irritation at his master's order and let the smile slip from its place and bowed. "Yes, my lord." With that, no more words fell from his lips.

Ciel huffed and turned around without directly looking at his reflection. This is foolish to be avoiding this. The outcome will be the same no matter how long it takes for me to face this fear.

He sighed and cracked opened one eye before both eyes slid opened in shock. He was now smaller than before and his eyes were a bit more round along with his facial features being more cherub. He put a hand to his back of his head where a piece of hair stood up as he tried to push it down but it stayed up in its position. He tried again but once more it sprang back up.

Ciel's lips quivered briefly with frustration at his hair's disobedience and the whole day's events coming back at full force.

He twirled and shot his butler a pleading look to which Sebastian leveled with an indifferent look as if reminding Ciel of his order.

Sebastian was right and Ciel visibly inflated- his pride not allowing him to take back the order. Ciel inhaled sharply only to let it out in a small whoosh and turned to Sebastian. "I suppose you have a bath waiting for me?" He inquired.

Sebastian nodded and made a hand movement for Ciel to follow him and walked towards the door to hold it open for him.

After Ciel left the room, Sebastian grabbed a nightshirt and went to turn with candelabra in his hand to see Ciel poke his head back in the room. Seeing Sebastian stop and look at him with a raised brow, Ciel scowled. "It's dark and I can't see."

Sebastian smirked and walked towards the door, the shadows that were cast from the candelabra danced as he moved. He walked out and looked down at Ciel and tilted his hand in a gesture for Ciel to go ahead so he can remain his respectful distance behind.

Ciel did not and instead stood by his side. Seeing this, the butler sighed and started walking with Ciel by his side.

* * *

><p>The walk to the bathroom was quiet, if not a bit eerie from lack of conversation and everything looked bigger to Ciel due to his new height. He clung to Sebastian's side, not even meeting his questioning gaze and continued walking- his tiny feet padding softly on the carpet, only audible to a demon's ear.<p>

When they finally approached the bathroom, Ciel waited for Sebastian to open the door and only when he did, did he finally enter the steamy room.

Ciel inhaled the oil emitting from the bathwater and went towards the tub and looked back at his butler expectantly. "Well?"

Sebastian knew what he was to do and approached him and got to the task of undressing him. First, his brown shorts, to which Ciel sneered at.

Next, was his plain white shirt. Sebastian's fingers automatically went to the tie that was now out of place around his master's neck. Seeing Sebastian's look, Ciel scoffed and looked away, mumbling. "It fell off when I was running towards you earlier."

The butler smiled slyly. _Was it possible the Young Master was jealous?_

Sebastian moved on from the tie and starting unbuttoning the buttons swiftly before sliding the shirt off of Ciel's bare shoulders and folding the clothing before setting them aside.

He had to help Ciel get in the tub since it was a bit (lot) taller than him at which he scowled at and allowed the action before finally stepping in the warm water.

Ciel let out a hum of enjoyment before sliding back and allowing for his back to hit the inside of the tub and submersed himself, not taking into account of being too small to properly lean back without drowning himself.

He came back up to the surface coughing and sputtering, allowing his butler's hands to help him back up.

After the last few coughs left him, Ciel's mismatched orbs met amused red one that were silently mocking him.

He growled lowly which sounded more of a kitten's growl than the more ferocious growl Ciel was aiming for and shook off Sebastian's hands to lean back.

Only this time he put his arms outside of the bath along the curve of it to hold onto before submersing himself in the bath water.(Again)

Sebastian stayed by his side the whole time in case he should slip into the water's embrace and swallow another mouthful. After a few moments, Sebastian motioned to Ciel to lean up which he responded with a weary gaze but did as he was asked, letting Sebastian wash him.

Sebastian washed diligently and albeit a bit slowly until Ciel got tired of the slow pace and snapped, "Sebastian, what on earth is taking so long? I'm tired and wish to retire to my room."

Sebastian chuckled lowly and washed him a bit quicker, ignoring Ciel's cry of 'You're too rough!'

When he was finally done, he picked Ciel up- noticing that he was quiet and was sporting a small pout and placed him on the ground before getting on a knee to be more level to Ciel's short stature.

Sebastian wished to call attention to his master's pout but held his tongue due to the order still being in place.

_My, it seems the master has not even realized his mental changes either_. He briefly reveled in the enjoyment of a helpless Ciel before he was poked in the cheek.

His eyes widened subtlety and he looked at Ciel with a questioning look, wondering why he touched him to get his attention. Usually, Ciel avoided all physical touches but as of late, he had been clinging onto his butler more than usual.

Sebastian sighed. _How bothersome. It seems I have more work on my hands. He knew it was the elixir's doing, but it seemed he just made more work for himself instead of it only affecting Ciel._ (Poor Sebastian)

Ciel just merely looked at a towel and then at the now wet floor, which he was set on.

Sebastian grabbed a towel and started to dry off his Young Master off, ignoring his hisses. He was doing it all by mindless routine, but was brought out it by a sharp tugging on his hair.

"That hurts!"

He glanced down at Ciel to see him with a hand still in his hair and a pained expression on his face with little tears collected in the corner of his eyes. (Even from his crouched position, he was still taller than Ciel)

He looked down at Ciel's skin to see red marks where he must of scrubbed too hard. _Strange_. He always put the same amount of pressure as to not to harm his lord's delicate skin.

Sebastian pondered for a brief moment before realizing it was the after affects of the elixir. Ciel's skin must have gotten more delicate. Well, he is a young child now so that must be the reason behind the red markings.

Sebastian opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped when he felt a tingling in his hand, reminding him of his order. He grabbed Ciel's hand from his hair, the one that wasn't currently wiping his eyes and wrote the words, "I apologize, Young Master," onto his palm.

Ciel snatched his hand back and finished wiping his tears with the back of his hands. Sebastian understood and finished toweling Ciel softly. Once he was dry, he grabbed his nightshirt and slid his arm through the sleeves of it and buttoned it up swiftly so Ciel could retire to his room for bed, seeing as he was already yawing again.

Ciel waited for Sebastian to grab the candelabra and once again stuck to his side for the small trip back to his room.

* * *

><p>Ciel rarely enjoyed the small things in life but as of now, he was enjoying the soft cool sheets of his bed as he sank down on them, immersing his small body in the humongous plush mattress.<p>

In the distance the grandfather clock chimed. _12 o'clock. The night is done. It is now a new day._

Sebastian turned and left Ciel sleeping in his bed, soft snores emitting from him. Since Ciel had gotten smaller, it made Sebastian dread the upcoming weeks. If this continued, how young would Ciel get? It would certainly propose some interesting challenges.

He picked up the candelabra and quietly left the room, the small click and the finishing chimes of the clock breaking the silence of the mansion.

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed in the sky, shaking the windows while harsh rainwater pelted the window, sounding a steady pattern that cut through the occasional silence in the room like a hot knife does to butter. The gardens were in no better shape; the rains had made the grounds marshy and the plants waterlogged making them bend down from the weight of the water.<p>

Lighting danced across the skies, making shadows flicker through the open gap in the curtains.

In the master's bedroom, a figure was huddled up in the sheets, jumping every so often when a thunder boomed.

Scared mismatch eyes peaked out from under the covers every so often looking at the door, but then they would disappear back under when thunder rumbled before finishing with a deafening boom.

The moon was long gone by now and in it's is place was the sun that was hidden by dark storm clouds that didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was running more than a few minutes behind due to the fact that Bard had decided to try to 'impress' Ciel by attempting to cook breakfast which resulted in burning the food which basked the kitchen in a putrid smell of burnt food. After he threw Bard out of the kitchen, he got to work to up clean the mess.<p>

When he was done, he glanced at his pocket watch to see that he was now two minutes behind. While opening the window a smidgen to air out the kitchen, he pulled off his coat-setting it on the coat hook and rolled up his sleeves and got to work on preparing breakfast in a speed only a demon could acquire.

When he finished preparing his young master's breakfast, Sebastian clapped his hands together and poured the boiling water in the teapot and carefully set it upon a tray where the tea cups and the tea itself was already set out.

After he checked to see if everything was in order, he checked his silver pocket watch to see that he was twenty minutes behind and snapped the watch shut. The butler unrolled his sleeves and grabbed his coat to slip it on and picked up the tray and walked out of the kitchen towards the master's silent bedroom.

He left out a puff of breath and came to a stop at his young master's door before opening it to enter the room with his master's breakfast and set the tray down on a end table by the bed. He noticed Ciel in the middle of his bed, but paid no mind and went straight to the curtains to open them at full mass. He clicked his teeth softly as he looked at the horrid weather.

The butler turned with the usual fake smile in place and walked towards Ciel. "Good morning, Young Master."

He took in the slight movement in the sheets and waited for Ciel to get up.

He did not.

Sebastian furrowed his brows momentarily and approached the bed- reaching out a hand to uncover Ciel.

A hand shot out...

Of all the things Sebastian expected this was not it.

One of the things he had been expecting was a hand slapping his own offending limb away, but he did not expect for Ciel to grab a hold of his whole arm and start clinging on to it. "Young Master, is something wrong?"

Ciel slowly peeked his head out and shook his head hastily and climbed of his cocoon of bed sheets, still not releasing Sebastian's arm. "No, why do you feel a need to ask?"

Sebastian raised a brow and made a show to look down at Ciel's tight grip.

Ciel swallowed and unclenched his hold on his butler's arm before sliding his legs over the edge of the bed. He jumped momentarily when thunder boomed, but nonetheless watched Sebastian as he went to the wardrobe to get his master's clothes for the day.

After Sebastian trifled with a few things, he found Ciel's favorite blue garb. He looked back at Ciel who was staring at him only to flinch slightly when thunder boomed.

It would seem he would have to fix this pair of clothes and after today when the rain stopped, he would have to phone Nina Hopkins to get Ciel a new set of clothes.

And maybe some smaller clothes for later, seeing as the elixir does not look like it will wear off soon. The raven-haired man quickly made the adjustments, ignoring his master's cry of anger since that was, after all, his favorite.

"I could have worn that later when I return to normal size!" he protested loudly.

Sebastian met his small glare (pout) with a calm look. "I'm sure you have more than enough money to afford another one like this, if you wish it."

Ciel huffed and crossed his delicate arms under his chest and turned his head away from Sebastian.

Sebastian scoffed under his breath and cut the string he was using to adjust the size of the shorts and shirt.

Standing up, he went to Ciel's side and stood him up to dress him quickly. He was a bit more careful today, seeing that from last night Ciel had become more delicate than usual.

Finally, after Sebastian was done, Ciel was able to sit and enjoy his tea while Sebastian slid his socks only for it to slide down the skinny calf. He would have put the garters to hold it place, but that would look foolish on his young master.

"It would seem you no longer fit in your socks nor shoes." Sebastian looked at Ciel, waiting for a reaction and to his surprise; Ciel merely scoffed and threw him a haughty look.

"The floors are cold and you wouldn't want your meal to get cold, now would you?"

Sebastian eyes widened, quickly catching on before he smirked. "No, it would be unwise for that to happen. After all, what kind of butler would I be if I would allow my Master to catch a cold?"

Ciel smirked and reached his arms up to which Sebastian leaned down, allowing Ciel to wrap his arms around his neck- seeing as his arms were not long enough to properly hold onto to both shoulders.

Sebastian wrapped a long arm under Ciel's legs, the crook of his arm supporting his bottom and walked out the room to go. He set Ciel down when they got to the dining room.

When Ciel was placed in his chair at the head of the table, all his servants gaped at his smaller size. His head was barely visible above the table.

"Young Master, you're so small!" Finny exclaimed only to hit on the head by Bard.

"Be quiet, you idiot! He does not like to be reminded of that." Finny automatically apologized.

Which made Bard smirk.

"Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, don't you have things to do?" Sebastian asked, knowing that they did.

All the servants tittered, but stopped and rushed out when Sebastian gave them a look.

He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. _Honestly, what are they good for?_

Due to Ciel's new height, Sebastian had to compensate by putting some books under his master so he could better reach the breakfast items. Ciel was angry about it, but there nothing he could do.

After he was done with his breakfast, ignoring the look Sebastian gave him since he didn't finish all of it, he made the hand gestures to be picked up.

It really was a comic sight; a small Ciel asking to be picked up as any normal child would but in reality, he was not a normal child. He didn't have parents; he was the Queen's guard dog and had a demon for a butler.

Sebastian first cleared his plates and set them aside and then picked up his needy master before he made a fuss (tantrum).

Sebastian shifted Ciel before leaving the room.

The walk to the study was uneventful and unnerving for Ciel. Every time they passed a window, Ciel would clutch his butler's jacket a bit tighter.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief when they came to his study. Sebastian set him down to open the door and allowed him to go in first.

Ciel feet had been getting cold so he reveled in the carpet's softness and the little warmth they brought. He turned to look at Sebastian and nodded. "That will be all. Bring me my tea at noon." With that he padded towards his desk, ignoring Sebastian's polite bow.

"As you wish, Young Master." Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how much work Ciel would actually get done, since yesterday he really couldn't read the Queen's letter.

Ciel looked back at the closed door to see no sign of Sebastian and looked back at the dark room. He lighted a candle to see better and made his way to sit in his chair to get started on his paper work.

The clock that was present in the study ticked ominously alerting Ciel of how quiet the mansion was. _Where are those idiots for servants? Shouldn't they rampaging through the halls since it is raining much too hard be outside?_

He would not admit it, but he felt uneasy by the quietness. As he looked at his work, he found that he had a lot of trouble reading the words on the papers, despite his best efforts to do so. The strain of trying to read got to him and he finally gave up. _Darn elixir! Darn Sebastian!_

In lieu of reading, Ciel decided to see if he could do some writing. Unfortunately that activity faired no better than the reading. He found he could only write very simple letters, all capitals. At least he could still write his own name, but how could he sign these documents? Feeling very frustrated at this point, Ciel gave up entirely on the paperwork and decided he'd find a way to have Sebastian do it, as much as he would hate to resort to asking for his help.

The clock chimed loudly, signally that it was nine o'clock, and bringing Ciel out his thoughts.

He jumped up in fright and looked at the clock, trying to calm his nerves. Ciel looked towards the window to see the clouds had not moved from its spot. _It seems it will be raining all day._

He sighed, feeling frustrated at not being able to get anything done and stood up from the chair. He was about to call Sebastian, but stopped himself. _I don't need to be carried. I had only wondered if he would actually do it._

He went towards the door only to scowl at his height; his head barely reached the knob!

Which a growl, he turned the knob and swung open the door to step out only to shiver slightly from the cold floor.

He feet made light slapping noises as he went through the mansion barefooted. After roaming his mansion's halls for a few more minutes, he decided to make his way back towards the study.

After a few turns, he was starting to get annoyed. He got lost in his own mansion.

_Stupid demon. It's his fault for pouring that elixir in my bath water._

He was fully intent on calling Sebastian when he heard a creak somewhere around a corner. He walked cautiously towards the corner and looked down the hall.

There was no one there.

_Hmm._

He shrugged and pushed his uneasiness away and continued down the hall, but stopped when he heard footsteps. "Sebastian?"

He'd know if it was him, he would come. Soon after he thought that, the footsteps hurried and started getting closer.

Usually, Ciel would face the problem head on, but the earlier fears came to the surface and did nothing to calm his rapid beating heart.

He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction and after a while he stopped and leaned against a wall, panting. Ciel would never admit it, but his pride took a blow when he ran.

He caught his breath, and turned a corner when he heard pounding footsteps. Ciel held his breath and waited for the footsteps to pass him by and when they did, he finally poked his head around the corner only to see a face.

Poor Ciel face whitened considerably more and he ran blindly.

_ Sebastian! Sebastian!_ He chanted his butler's name in his head.

Somewhere behind Ciel, after he ran, a confused Bard wondered why he saw his Young Master running. He was thinking of following after him, but a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Bard, Mr. Sebastian going to be mad if we don't get rid of this picture you burned."

Bard turned his head at Finny who interrupted his thoughts. "I know that, now come on." With that they disappeared down the hall.

Ciel's heart was beating wildly in his chest like a caged hummingbird. The thunder booming and the lighting flashing every time he passed a window did nothing to calm his fear. Nor did the shadows. He was starting to break a chill sweat along with his body trembling.

He turned a dark corner in the direction he thought was the way to his office only to smack into a warm body. He glanced up, scared of the implications.

And was relieved to see it was none other than Sebastian, he stood up and in his relief he ran at Sebastian and clung onto him. His little heart was still beating hard and Sebastian could feel it as he bent down to pick Ciel up.

"Young Master, what are you doing running around the hallways? You should be working," Sebastian chastised, but at the same time wondering what would cause his master to be so afraid. Then he had a thought. "Unless of course, you haven't been able to work," he teased.

Ciel mumbled in embarrassment, "It's that stupid elixir. It's making me act this way," he answered, not directly addressing Sebastian's teasing question.

Sebastian chuckled. "I see. Now let's go back to the study." Ciel didn't really want to go back knowing that he wouldn't be able to get any work done, but he didn't really want to tell Sebastian that just yet. The demon would only tease him further. After a few turns, they were there.

Ciel mouth parted slightly. _All this time I was that close!_ He scowled and clung to Sebastian without him noticing and waited for his butler to open the door. When he did, he looked at window to see that it was broken.

He immediately felt Sebastian tense his muscles and looked at the wet footprints on his carpet and followed them. They led to a figure that was lying on his desk that he knew all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, peoples! *bows* Thank you for reading this but I can't take all the credit. Carrie2Sky fixes this up just brilliantly, so go and thank her! Now read and review, my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Ciel mouth parted slightly. <em>All this time I was that close!<em> He scowled and clung to Sebastian without him noticing and waited for his butler to open the door. When he did, he looked at window to see that it was broken.

He immediately felt Sebastian tense his muscles and looked at the wet footprints on his carpet and followed them. They led to a figure that was lying on his desk that he knew all too well.

It was Charles Grey along with Charles Phillip who was leaning against the desk with his arms crossed under his chest. Together they were known as the Double Charles, butlers for the queen.

Ciel was momentarily shocked before he tried to clamor down Sebastian to escape their view but it was a minute too late- they saw him and were gazing at him with questioning looks.

Sebastian felt a flash of annoyance as he saw the wet footprints and the broken window. _More work. Honestly, is it that hard to go through the door?_

He placed Ciel on his feet and walked forward a few feet before bowing. "Lord Grey and Lord Phipps, what brings you to the manor?" He asked before straightening back up.

Grey ignored Sebastian and walked forward towards Ciel and came to a stop in front of him, making Sebastian tense but Grey merely scrutinized Ciel before looking back at Sebastian. "Who's the kid? He looks like the Earl."

Ciel panicked but Sebastian smoothly cut in. "He is my ne-" A sharp tug on his cuff made him look down at Ciel who was glaring at him before he turned his gaze to Grey and said in his childishly but haughty voice,

"He's my Uncle and who are you?" Ciel really enjoyed toying with Sebastian and considered it a game.

Both Charles perked up at this and Phillips came to stand by Grey, both now scrutinizing Sebastian and Ciel, trying to match up their looks.

"He looks exactly like the Earl. He's your nephew you say?" Phillips questioned.

"Yes. His mother died in childbirth, leaving him in my care since I am the only living family member," Sebastian answered before looking at Ciel. "Go to your room and I'll be there in a bit." He eyed him.

The blue haired child glared briefly, but adopted a false smile that brightened his face. "OK, Uncle." He walked with a slight jump to his step, still an act, and reached for the door before he had to look back for Sebastian to get the message. _Open the door._

He was still getting smaller; how was he going to solve the case if he steadily shrunk to a infant? Sebastian chuckled and walked back towards the door and opened it, letting Ciel out as one would do for a caged animal. (In his case, a caged cat)

Before Ciel turned the corner of the door frame, he glanced back to see both Charles gazing at him as if they figured it out. He hoped that wasn't the case.

When Ciel was gone, Sebastian offered his guests tea to which they declined. "We only came to deliver the Queen's message. It is taking longer than usual for the Earl to solve this case," Phillips stated.

"Where is the Earl?" Grey questioned. Sebastian's brow twitched in annoyance. Why all the questions? _Humans curiosity really is unquenchable._

"The Young Master is currently in town with one of the servants taking care of business regarding the case," Sebastian answered smoothly in his low baritone voice while not blinking.

All the occupants in the room were merely looking at the butler who was smiling with a daft look on his face to cover up the blatant lie, leaving the Double Charles in a stupor.

"For that kid being your nephew, he looks nothing like you," Grey pointed out. His questioning was starting to agitate the demon.

"My sister was from a foreign land and her looks were fairly common." Sebastian doubted that they had ever been across the ocean so it was a safe explanation to use.

Grey pursed his lips while Phillips gave up in questioning the butler. Grey never gave up a chance to outdo the butler or anyone else for that matter. He thought of another question before he was interrupted by Sebastian.

"If that is all, I will show you both to the door. I will pass on the message to the Young Master." Sebastian walked towards the door to open it and gestured with his hand, but his efforts were ignored.

"We'll show ourselves out." Sebastian bowed and bid them both a safe trip. When they left, he let out a huff of breath before he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. _Twelve o'clock._

Again he was behind schedule; he had yet to prepare his Master's lunch. Sighing, he left the room contemplating on what to prepare.

It was around twelve thirty when Sebastian finally prepared his young master's lunch. He knocked on Ciel's bedroom waiting for the soft voice to allow him to enter.

...

"Young Master?" He went into the room and saw that Ciel was asleep. He was on his side facing away from Sebastian on top of the sheets, curled up. He had the look of a child on his parent's bed.

The butler sighed with an annoyed look before he schooled it to a mask of indifference and walked towards the bed before he came to a stop in front of Ciel and looked down his nose at him before he bent down and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Young Master, it is time to wake up. Lunch is served."

He retracted his hand and straightened his back and waited for Ciel to stir.

He didn't which made Sebastian's narrow his eyes. _He normally wakes up at the slightest sound. _"Young Master." He let his hand wander towards Ciel's form again but stopped when Ciel finally sat up with a look of annoyance.

"What?" Ciel was thoroughly annoyed- he was having a peaceful sleep, but his irritating butler interrupted it. After he was told to go to his room, which made him scowl, he went in and lay down on his bed and waited for Sebastian to hurry up and enter.

In waiting however, he had fallen asleep, much to his chagrin. Ciel would have gone and checked what was taking so long but it would have jeopardized their little act, so he stayed put. After a few minutes, he started feeling tired so he closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was being woken up from his dreamless state.

"Young Master, I have to come to announce that lunch is prepared." He glared at Sebastian, but got up and stretched nonetheless and listened absentmindedly to his butler as he listed his lunch.

Ciel waited for Sebastian to finish when he did, he gestured to the door and walked to it to open it and wait for Ciel to exit so he could follow behind at the respectable distance.

Ciel placed a foot on the floor outside his door and yanked it back as if stung. It was cold. He looked up at Sebastian expectantly and waited for him to get the message.

Sebastian placed a teasing smile on his face. "It would seem that we need to purchase some new shoes for the Young Master for his childish size."

"Be quiet and pick me up." Ciel raised his arms up and waited for Sebastian to bend over, and once he did, Ciel immediately latched his arms around his butler's neck- the only thing he could get a good hold on and waited for him to shift him into a secure spot.

He looked at Sebastian. "Well?" He then felt Sebastian start to walk, after a few moments he felt the sleep creeping in again. Ciel tried to shake it off. _How can I become tired this quick? The dining room is not that far. _His head was drifting down towards Sebastian's shoulder but he kept it up stubbornly. _I will not fall asleep. _

After a few shakes of his head, they made it to the dining room. The servants were present and once Finny saw him and Ciel he walked forward with Mey-rin on his heels and looked up at Sebastian with awe in their eyes. "The Young Master is so high up."

Ciel turned red and snapped at Sebastian. "Put me down!"

Sebastian placed Ciel down on the books as before, to which Ciel sneered at with disdain. He shifted uncomfortably on them- the hard edges hurting his bottom.

Sebastian turned to the servants and scolded them.

Ciel was ignoring everyone and was paying attention to his stomach as it voiced its hunger with a small rumble and he looked at Sebastian pointedly to hurry it up and serve him.

After his plate was placed in front of him, he starting eating, giving in to the urge to hastily eat and forgo his manners.

After eating to stop his stomach from digesting itself, he waited for his butler to take away his plates. "Sebastian, after this, take me to my bedroom. I wish to sleep."

Sebastian stopped his actions, and looked at Ciel with momentary surprise before he hid it. "Young Master, it is only one o'clock. It is too early to retire. You still have work-"

"You know I can't do it anyway. In fact, you will have to do the paperwork, until this reverses. Anyway, I want to sleep. I suppose it is from this new change. After all, children," Ciel threw Sebastian a smirk, "need more sleep than usual."

His butler saw the smirk and narrowed his eyes before he bowed, hiding his irritated expression. "Very well, my lord." He then placed the plates on the trays and turned to Bard and Finny. "Go and place these in the kitchen. I will be back soon." Both of them saluted before hurrying to get the order done.

Sebastian then turned to Mey-rin. "The banister still needs polishing." Turning back to Ciel, Sebastian saw him blinking the sleep that was creeping up.

"Well then, Young Master." Sebastian picked him up under the arms and held him against his body making Ciel shift at being so close to his butler before he settled in a comfortable position.

Time passed quickly that day and soon it was a new day. The sun was shining brightly the next morning through the open curtains and tea was poured as usual. Sebastian dressed him, after fixing the clothes and picked Ciel up to carry him to the dining room for his breakfast.

This day a visitor came, which had made Ciel worried.

Nina Hopkins was an extremely loud and dramatic person who had a knack for fashion.

But even that visit was somewhat of the norm for Ciel. The only thing different was that she fawned over Ciel and his 'cuteness'. After taking the measurements and ignoring Sebastian's remarks, she shooed them out to do her work.

Outside the room, Ciel and Sebastian stood in the hallway, waiting.

..

It was not long after that the door bust open with an excited Nina holding up papers with the designs. "This would look just fabulous on him. With the cuffs made like this-" The rest Ciel tuned out. His attention was preoccupied with the window that was inside the room Nina had just come out of. A little bright yellow bird was flying outside in the distance.

He went inside, ignoring the way Nina's speech was abruptly cut off and made his way to the window. The bright sun streamed in, beaming on Ciel's head, highlighting the light blue tint. Ciel looked closer at the bird. It was flitting around a nest that was situated in the high branches of a tree.

A small black figure caught his eye and he trained his vision to see a small black cat making its way to the nest where baby birds were chirping.

Somehow he still felt sympathetic for the birds, who barely had a chance to live and their lives would be snatched up into the cat's paw.

"Does the Young Master feel sympathetic for the birds?" Sebastian voiced by his ear.

Ciel turned and tilted his head up to face his butler who was leaning down. "No, I do not. I am simply wondering since when did we acquire a cat?"

Sebastian stood up and bowed. "Forgive me Young Master, just the other day I found her and saw her eyes and she followed me home."

Ciel scowled. "How so? What is so unique about its eyes that you would ignore the fact that I am allergic to cats?"

The butler smiled falsely and leaned down to whisper, being mindful of Nina's listening ears, "It has mismatched eyes." He straightened up and turned to walk back towards Nina to finish things up.

"Sebastian, I want that cat gone when you're done." Sebastian paused in his steps and turned before he bowed. "Yes, my lord."

After that small incident, they walked Nina to the door and saw her off, listening to her rambles. "And so the Earl's clothes will be ready in a week."

With those final words, she left leaving Ciel to exhale in relief.

Ciel turned for the stairs, intending to go to his drawing room to read only to be stopped by Sebastian.

"Young Master, this morning a letter came from the Queen." Ciel whirled around to face Sebastian who had a serious look.

Seems he could not unwind just yet. "Bring me the letter along with a cup of tea to my study." With that he continued up the stairs, making sure to hang on to the banister as to not to slip and disappeared out of the butler's sight.

The butler clad in black let out a puff of breath before he journeyed to the kitchen.

The walk to the kitchen was uneventful, as was the task of making tea. It was all a routine and it seemed ever since the Young Master changed gradually into a child, it was getting more boring than he had thought.

With Ciel never journeying out of the mansion, there was no need for fights with supernaturals.

He sighed inwardly and carried the tray with both the letter and the tea balanced on one hand until he reached the door to enter the study. He knocked twice and waited to hear Ciel's clear and slightly high voice grant him permission. "Enter."

Sebastian easily balanced the tray on one hand before he opened the door with ease and strolled in, in his usual elegant manner- something most people would be envious of.

He placed the tray on the desk, being mindful of the papers Ciel must of thrown in a fit of anger of not being able to read, and plucked the letter from the tray and handed it to Ciel.

Sebastian then busied himself pouring tea, it sounding the steady trickle as it was poured into the cup and once he finished pouring the tea he placed the cup in front of Ciel who was once again sitting on top of something. This time is was cushions.

Sebastian brow twitched slightly at the thought of having to put them all back where they belonged before he smoothed his brow out and looked at Ciel as he made an effort to read the letter.

And judging from his flush that was coming over his face, Sebastian knew he would have to read it to him. He plucked the letter from his grasp, ignoring his shout of anger and began scanning it and was finished in a minute.

He gave the letter back to Ciel to placate him as one does to a toddler, giving it toy to stop it from crying.

Ciel tried to read it once more as to not to be shown up by his butler before he threw in on the desk in a fit of anger and snapped his head to glare at Sebastian. "Well?"

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian underlying tease was doing a thorough job of annoying Ciel, judging by the way Ciel was clenching his tiny fists on top of the desk.

"What did the letter say?" Ciel almost shouted but calmed himself._ Don't play into the demon's hands._

Sebastian smiled falsely. "Your Queen wished to know if something is wrong with you, since it is taking you a bit longer than usual and more people are being murdered."

Ciel looked at his butler's face. "Take off that fake smile." To which Sebastian complied and adopted a serious look.

Ciel then reached for his cup of tea, his blue ring glinting in the sunlight that was peaking over his chair and hitting his desk. He took a few quick sips as to not to burn his tongue and had a somber look on his face as he thought over the news. _New killings._

He turned to look at Sebastian who was studying him. "Did she give a place where the last murder took place?" He asked while crossing legs.

"In a small town outside of London."

"That really narrows it down," Ciel stated in a sarcastic voice laced with boredom before he finished the tea and placed it on the plate.

Sebastian merely regarded him with a curious look before he took Ciel's finished tea and placed it on the tray before he picked it up and started to walk away, but he was stopped by Ciel.

"Sebastian, prepare the carriage. We are to leave for London, but before that prepare me something sweet to eat."

The butler turned to see Ciel leaning against the desk with an arm on it and hand tucked under his chin.

"Yes, my lord." That being said, he bowed before he strolled out the room with his tail coat fluttering slightly from his brisk pace.

After Sebastian got to the lower levels of the mansion to reach the kitchen, he placed the tray on the counter and took off his jacket to place it on the hook and rolled up his sleeves-putting on a waist apron, he got started on making a cake for Ciel.

He was stopped by a loud crash from outside and sighed knowing he had more work to do.

...

After the allotted time for the cake to finish he worked on decorating it with fanciful swirls of toppings and after a few more decorations, it was done.

Ciel was busy stacking up cards in a pyramid shape (he was NOT playing) when Sebastian knocked and entered. "Excuse me."

But the blue haired earl was too busy to notice that Sebastian was in there and was focusing on putting the last few cards together with his tongue sticking out slightly- a habit he had as a child when focusing hard on something.

When Sebastian placed the plate in front of him, Ciel was startled and ended up knocking down the pyramid of cards. Ciel looked at the ruined creation he had worked so hard to create and felt his frustration from all his patience go to waste, well up in the corner of his eyes. He would NOT cry though.

Ciel turned to look at Sebastian who had an amused look on his face from his Young Master's antics. "You stupid demon!"

The young Earl then turned and eyed the cake and all traces of displeasure was wiped clean from his face. Of course, sweets always appealed to young children.

Ciel immediately placed all thoughts of his fallen pyramid and ate the cake at a quick speed from giving in to his childish urges and forgoing his manners to eat as quickly as possible.

...

After he ate his slice and his sweet tooth was gone, he felt anticipation bubble up in his belly and snapped his head up to order his butler. "Prepare the carriage, Sebastian. We leave as soon as the horses are ready." With that being said, he climbed down from his pile of cushions and walked to the window, turning his back as Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel heard the quiet click from the door being shut, but ignored it and instead gazed down at Finny who was running outside with Pluto.

_That looks fun. _Ciel quickly shook those thoughts from his head and gazed elsewhere. He stopped his line of vision when he saw the bird's nest from earlier only to see it empty.

He scowled at remembering the cat. _Stupid cat. _He looked down into the gardens, the one Sebastian's tended to and the one not destroyed by Finny to see the same cat chasing after a butterfly._ I thought I told Sebastian to get rid of it._

He sighed and smoothed his features and turned away from the window and walked towards the door and stopped in front of the doorknob.

It was pretty high up for him; he wondered if he could reach it. Ciel reached a short arm up only to come up short as his fingertips just barely grazed the knob.

Ciel looked around as if someone could be watching (which who could, but in his childish mind he had to check) and then jumped and reached his hand out to grab the knob only for gravity to then take over and the sudden weight on his arm caused pain to shoot up his arm, causing him to let go and cry out in pain.

He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes and when he moved his arm, he felt pain shoot through his arm as he gritted his teeth making the tears tickle their way down his cheeks.

Ciel backed away from the door and went to his desk, angrily throwing the cushions on the floor and climbed up the chair to plop down on it and waited for Sebastian to come back.

He looked around the room to notice how lonely it looked as he curled his small body up, ignoring the dull ache in his arm and closed his eyes.

Minutes later, he was woken up by Sebastian calling him. "Young Master."

The childish earl yawned and opened his doe like eyes only to rub the sleep from them. When he was done, he saw Sebastian dressed in his disguise, so just then he pieced together the fact that he would be made to wear one. He smirked at the trouble he can cause for Sebastian today.

The butler clad in black saw this smirk and knew that Ciel was going to find a way to cause trouble. He gestured for Ciel to leave the room and when he climbed down from his seat (throne) and left only then did Sebastian exit behind him.

Ciel was once again forced to wear something similar to what he wore last time making him wonder where Sebastian got all these less than decent clothing.

Once again, Sebastian was made to make adjustments and dressed Ciel quickly. It would be nice when Nina got Ciel some clothes that fit him so he wouldn't have to waste his time adjusting them himself. When he got to his shoes, he then took into account for the fact that he would have to carry Ciel again. Judging from the devious smile Ciel had, he knew he had figured it out.

"Since we are going into town, we can stop on our way to purchase you some shoes along with socks."

Ciel nodded and picked up his arms to wrap them around Sebastian's neck, who was already bent down on one knee due to the fact that he had to button his shorts.

When Sebastian stood, Ciel had to hang on tight briefly before arms came up and supported his lower body.

"Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

The ride to London was quick to Ciel who slept through most of it and was awakened from his dreamless state from Sebastian who had got off from the seat after putting the reins down.

"Young Master, we're here." Ciel had to shield his eyes from the sun and glare at Sebastian who woke him up.

The young Earl stood up in the carriage and since he was shoeless not to mention sock-less he once again felt Sebastian pick him up.

"Shall we go to one of the stores to purchase your footwear first?" Ciel shook his head no at this and was instead paying attention to his surroundings. He saw a few people glance his way before they decided it was nothing interesting and looked away.

"Sebastian, take me to the latest murder scene."

Sebastian tilted his head down at him. "I do not know where to find it."

"I know you can smell the blood and the people's anxiety." Ciel coolly stated before he looked forward and looked at a few people who were hurrying by.

He scanned the crowd once more and in the far sight of his vision he saw a crowd gathered. "Sebastian-" But Sebastian had already seen it and began walking towards it.

The Scotland Yard was already there looking for any clues. "Sebastian, let's go and pay a certain man a visit." Ciel stated while giving the scene a once over.

"Certainly." They started walking off but were stopped by a woman.

"Sir! Excuse me. Sir!" Sebastian being the polite butler turned much to Ciel's annoyance to appease the young woman.

"Hello, Sir. Do you remember me, it is Maria." And much to Ciel's displeasure it was the same woman from before. She was clad in the same type of clothing as last time but this time it was in white. Her hair was different; instead of being piled up high it was tied back loosely with a blue ribbon.

"Ah, yes I do remember you. How could I forget?" Sebastian answered with fake glee.

When she came to a stop only then did she notice Ciel. "Oh. Hey..." She did not even remember his name. The nerve of this woman.

"Ciel. His name is Ciel and he is shy at the moment." Sebastian shifted him to his side and continued talking to the woman.

Ciel tuned them out while he felt something akin to jealously burn in his belly. _He is my butler!_

"So Mr. Sebastian, my place is not too far from here, are you still up for it? Isn't it a comic thing that we keep meeting up like this?" She burst out into peals of laughter making Ciel glower at her.

"Ah, yes it is indeed." Ciel then brought himself to attention when he sniffled making them both look at him. Sebastian with false concern and her with dislike as if he was beneath her. Ciel scoffed inwardly.

"Papa~ I'm hungry." He made sure to look at Maria at the end before he looked towards Sebastian's red eyes urging him to go along. Oh how he did love toying with Sebastian! So the mouse turns into the cat.

"I'm sure you can wait until I'm done talking to this lady," was Sebastian's reply before he returned to the conversation with the woman making Ciel drop his facade momentarily.

Ciel growled under his breath when Marie threw a look of gloat at him, making Sebastian squeeze him, letting him know he was heard.

Ciel tugged on Sebastian's hair harshly making the grip tighten, but even then he was ignored and his hand was pushed down. He was getting annoyed so he turned to childish ways- he pinched Sebastian, but that didn't move him at all. It seemed Sebastian was bent on ignoring him.

He tuned in to their conversation. "So after that night, I didn't see anything else." And that ended the important stuff as they began talking about the weather.

Ciel was idly watching the kids play, some even beckoning him to play but he shook his head no and returned to watching the people. From Sebastian's height he could see a far way off and he could make out the sign to the Undertaker, all he needed was for Sebastian to hurry it up.

He was broke out of his musing when Sebastian started to walk forward with the woman making him question Sebastian. "Where are we going?"

Both the woman and Sebastian stopped walking and turned to look at Ciel who was clutching Sebastian neck cuff. "You are going to stay with Maria's sister who lives beside her and Maria and I will be talking business." Maria threw a sly look at Ciel's direction to which Ciel puffed up at. (Figuratively speaking)

"But Papa, I don't want to go." Ciel was thoroughly annoyed and let some of it seep through his act.

"Ciel you will behave for her sister, am I understood?" Sebastian turned his chin to look at him after he turned his head away.

Oh, Sebastian was having a fun time toying with his master.

Ciel nodded and they continued walking. When Maria's back was turned, Ciel leaned up to Sebastian's ear and hissed into it. "I won't stand for this Sebastian. You're mine."

Sebastian's eyes widened briefly at Ciel's possessive tone before he continued. "I order you to decline your previous choice and let us leave. Come up with any excuse."

_My Young Master really is greedy despite his young age._

He turned to Ciel who had lifted his medical bandage up briefly to let his contract show.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian saw his own eyes flashing their normal color for him in Ciel's eyes.

Sebastian then turned to Maria and stopped. "Maria, I am sorry to say but I have forgotten I have business to take care. I do apologize."

Maria turned and had a sad look on her face before she nodded. "Oh alright then. Perhaps we will meet again. What is your business, if I may ask?"

Sebastian answered, "Oh, just meeting with some people." He sent Ciel a mocking look before he let his vision meet Maria's. "And it seems Ciel needs to use the bathroom." With that he turned.

He looked down to see Ciel's appalled look. "Why did you tell her that?"

"You did say any excuse, Young Master." Ciel immediately went quiet for the remainder of the small trip to the Undertaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, how many of you all thought it was going to be Grell? I won't lie, it was going to be him but since a lot of people suspected that, I had to change that.<br>**

**Bahaha, now REVIEW~!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the wait but I had no inspiration to write and I was just plain out lazy. Also during this time, I gotten two more tattoos done.**

**The next chapter! Read and Review Please. Oh and before I forget, if you read Boot Camp you should know that a new chapter will be coming out soon. And when I say soon, I do mean soon! **

**And one last thing, if you could go and read Master of Disaster! By Kitkatam and leave a small review that would help. It is a collaboration fic with her and I. :D Thanks if you do.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

After Ciel and Sebastian left the town square, passing many passerby's and running children along with other shops and houses that looked like shacks to Ciel, they finally came to a stop in front of a small shack-like building with a purple colored sign labeled Undertaker on top of the door. The sign was bright and tacky with a skull on each end but nonetheless they still entered.

When they entered Ciel sighed. It was still the same creepy building the Undertaker inhabited and when they entered through the creaky door they smelled the same dusty smell as well as an earthy smell most likely coming from the unknown chemicals and molds that were most likely gathering somewhere around the dank shelves and empty bottles.

The whole shack was dank and damp along with an eerie feeling of being watched. Coffins of all sizes were stacked against the wall or some were lying on the floor. A particularly small coffin that was lying on the floor next to a bookcase caught Ciel's eye. It was a dark color, which looked as if it had been finely smoothed down to a smooth surface. It dimly gleamed in the dark lighting coming from a half covered window.

A bottle clanked which made Ciel move his head to the right to see the eerie looking Undertaker peering out from behind an open coffin.

_Freak_

He ran up suddenly, his cloak making swishing noises like that of a lady's ball gown as she danced around a luxurious ballroom. The reaper got in close proximity of Ciel's face and peered at him much to Ciel's annoyance.

The toddler scrunched up his brows and brought a tiny hand to the Undertaker's mad grin wearing face and pushed it away with all his might, which was not much seeing as the Undertaker merely laughed his psychotic laugh making Ciel scowl and glance up to Sebastian who wore an amused look.

The Undertaker ignored Ciel's new physical change and merely rambled on as if someone asked him about the weather. Though what person would be sane enough to actually have a normal conversation with a mad man like the Undertaker was beyond Ciel.

"Kukuku~ What brings the Earl of Phantomhive here- perhaps you're searching for a beautifully crafted coffin?" The Undertaker threw his head back and laughed before he moved away and leaned on a coffin and continued laughing before Sebastian spoke.

"Not quite. My Young Master is here to inquire as to what kind of wounds were inflicted onto the bodies." Sebastian tilted his head downward making his hair slip from its usual place and tickle Ciel's face.

The small child whined and turned away from his butler and faced the Undertaker. "What were the con-dit-ton…" Ciel had trouble saying such a simple word, well simple to his older mentality, and huffed.

Sebastian pronounced the word correctly much to Ciel's aggravation. It was as if he was being mocked. "Condition, my lord?" He shifted Ciel a bit since he was wriggling trying to get away from him making his small body slide down Sebastian's side.

The Undertaker chortled. "It seems the Young Earl has gotten himself into quite a fix. Fufufu~"

Ciel scowled and let one small hand lay on Sebastian's broad shoulders and stared as hard as a three year old could at the Undertaker and spoke with as much dignity as he could while fumbling over his words. "What did the bodies that came to you from the mor-dors…" his brows furrowed at the mispronunciation of the word 'murder' but moved along with the sentence. "…look like?"

He heard a cross between a chuckle and a cough from his butler, but he ignored it and instead stared at the insane man in front of him.

"Why, they look like any normal dead bodies aside from the fact that their bodies were cut up as if making a piece of a sign." He seemed oblivious to the way Ciel tensed up. "It was so much fun to clean them up and dress them like dolls~" He stayed silent after that and merely stayed staring at Ciel, or at least he thought he was, it was hard to tell since his fringe of silver hair was blocking his eyes.

Ciel turned pensive. _Six bodies in all have been found murdered all in the same fashion in a pattern. Each day a body turned up, minus the day that he transformed into a irritating body of a child with all its wayward emotions he had no control over._

He turned to Sebastian whose reddish brown eyes held a misplaced look before he turned to the Undertaker. "I wish to see the bodies."

The Undertaker laughed briefly, "I don't think the bodies are something the eyes of a child should witness." He laughed again at his own joke. Indeed Ciel was not a child in mind but in body he certainly was.

The small Earl glared before the silver haired man giggled ditzy-ally. "It's going to cost you a fee." At Ciel's frown that looked poutier than anything, he agreed. "Hehe~ This little show you brought before me, butler is good enough of a laugh for me."

He walked towards a small coffin that looked fit for a child of ten or younger and opened it and looked back at Ciel.

Ciel tugged on Sebastian's coat, signally to walk closer.

The butler looked down at his young master. "Are you sure you can handle it, Young Master? It would seem you are a bit too young for seeing such a sight," he mocked.

Ciel grew angry and fixed a harmless glare (To Sebastian, anyway) and pushed away from his butler with his tiny hands and kicked at him to place him down but Sebastian did not. The little lord felt his anger overflow over his tiny body and made a noise of frustration. "Sebastian, I order you to-"

Sebastian covered his mouth gently as to not to hurt him and spoke. "I believe it would be for the best if you were not to finish that, seeing as the floor has broken shards of glass on it and you do not have any shoes as of the moment."

Ciel peeled the large hand away from his mouth and looked down and saw that indeed there were shards of glass. He huffed and puffed his cheeks a little before grumbling. "Walk forward."

Sebastian sighed under his breath and moved to where the Undertaker was standing over the open coffin and got close enough to where Ciel could peer in.

The body was a child. She was pale and normal looking aside from the fact that she was pale and well… dead. She was in a light pink dress with matching shoes and her hair was down in a braid that was over her shoulder.

What caught Ciel's attention was a white ribbon around her neck. It looked... bumpy underneath it. He leaned down with a small hand and tried to touch the ribbon but he could not reach it and so Sebastian reached down and slid the ribbon down.

...

Ciel leaned up so quick he felt his vision blur for a nanosecond. He was revolted. Underneath the white ribbon was a row of neat stitches but that was not it, the fact that someone could murder a small child and the fact that the cut went downward from the middle of her neck, disappearing under the dress.

Ciel did not want to find out where the cut led to and turned away feeling as if he were going to be sick. His mind was racing with all the little details and as he nitpicked through them he vaguely heard Sebastian bid the Undertaker goodbye without even asking about the other bodies.

Somehow Ciel knew the outcomes would be the same.

When they left the small shack, there were fewer people on the streets. The setting was still the same with a few more children running around, but somehow knowing that any of those small children could be next put a damper on Ciel's view.

He looked around before his eyes stopped at the sight of Maria walking down a road and then talking to a man. She had not noticed Sebastian yet and it would stay that way. He would make sure of it.

He tugged on Sebastian's collar, bringing him to turn to him and look at him. "Oh, is the Master impatient to return home?"

Ciel yawned in answer to his question, but Sebastian simply ignored that fact. "It is time to go and purchase you some shoes suitable for you. We can't have a distinguished Earl of Phantomhive being carried by someone of a lower rank all the time."

Ciel scowled. He thought he could out of being fitted for shoes. It would be boring and he had rather gotten used to the fact of not having to walk everywhere.

His small little chest huffed, pressing against Sebastian's chest before he replied, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The walk to the shop was uneventful other than the fact that a few people stopped and stared them as they strolled down the street. A few children even dared to stop Sebastian, who up until now was too imposing to even dare glance at for too long. He guessed it was because he was carrying a toddler that he no longer looked intimidating anymore.<p>

When Sebastian entered the shop along with Ciel in one arm, the bell on top signaled the arrival of another customer. There were a few mothers that glanced up before they went back to their children while some stared a bit too long at Sebastian for Ciel's taste.

He glared at them, hoping they would look away, but they did not seeing as that they were not even looking at the small child he was carrying. The two women that were steadily staring at his butler trying to get Sebastian to meet their gazes, but to Ciel's happiness, he did not pay them one minute.

Sebastian gave the shop a look around and was met with the sight of many shoes ranging from infants shoes to toddlers and so on.

"Excuse me Sir, but do you need any help?" He turned his head and saw an old man with white balding hair that looked like it had been oiled. He also had a lecherous look on his face that made Sebastian glance at Ciel from the corner of his eyes before he focused his attention back on the man who had started eying Ciel, who had stiffened under his leery stare. The fact that woman and children surrounded him did not help appease Sebastian's thoughts about the man either.

The old man smiled at Ciel (not in a nice way) and started scooting closer to get a better look at him, which Ciel did his best to hide by burying his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian cleared his throat briefly to get the shopkeeper's attention. "Yes, I need to get my…" He paused briefly before continuing, "…son fitted for some shoes seeing as I don't really know what shoes size best fits him." He faked an embarrassed look.

The man chuckled lowly and stared at the small back of Ciel who still had his face in Sebastian's neck before looking up at the tall figure that was Sebastian. "Ah yes. Well young lad, my name is Horace and if you'll follow me right here we can find your young son just what he needs."

Sebastian nodded before following while keeping a hand on Ciel's back who he thought was starting to fall asleep. He patted his back in an attempt to keep him awake, but it seemed to have the opposite affect as Ciel's breathing started slowing down and the small grip on his jacket loosened. Sebastian sighed and continued on and watched the old man closely for any signs of suspicious behavior that could come of use to Ciel's investigation in the near future.

He noticed something though.

Horace walked with an obvious limp. He wasn't that old, and seemed to be in good shape, minus the limp. His teeth were a bit dull, but straight and he was the normal size for a human male.

Sebastian wondered what caused the limp, but he put it aside. Other than the fact that he stared a bit too long at Ciel, there was nothing too far out of the ordinary.

The two men had walked towards the side of the shop and while they walked, mothers flockedto Sebastian cooing over Ciel who had started to wake up due to the noise and was now rubbing at his eyes with his fists before he let out a soft yawn showing a small oval that his small mouth with little white teeth created.

The shopkeeper saw this commotion with all the mothers and scowled before shooing them away. " If you'll excuse us ladies, I need to do my work in peace." He waved his hands in a shooing motion at them before digging in his pockets to pull out a measurement device.

He gestured for Sebastian to place Ciel on a stool that was sitting all by its lonesome against the wall of shelves that held many shoes.

Sebastian was a bit apprehensive about doing so, but with one look from Ciel who was glaring at the measurement and the man, he grinned inwardly and smoothly replied, "Of course." He walked those two steps and took a hold of Ciel and leaned down to place him on the stool before he started to straighten back up but Ciel had a tight grip on the front of the jacket and was looking at him akin to a puppy's look.

...

But Sebastian despised dogs so he unlatched Ciel's small hands before setting them on his lap and walked a few steps away all while holding a staring contest with his young master.

His young master who at the moment looked as if he were about to cry, but to his own surprise he didn't. He could have sworn he felt the tears well up at the corner of his eyes though.

Something moved at the corner of his vision and he saw that it was the old man who had walked forward with the measurement device.

Out of panic, Ciel tried to jump off the stool, but Sebastian walked into action and held him there. Ciel whimpered and held fast onto Sebastian.

Seeing that man look at him that way brought back _those_ memories he rather forget. As if he were a prize instead of a human being; a sacrificial lamb.

Sebastian sighed inwardly and stood by Ciel's side and turned to look at the man. "I'm sorry, my son is very shy of strangers."

...

Yeah right. Ciel is about as shy about strangers as he is around cats.

Horace laughed in a jolly way and held up his hands. "That's alright... I understand. He's after all, only a child." He glanced down at said child and appraised his looks. "You have a very beautiful son by the way, his mother must be very proud."

The butler felt his young master stiffen and he looked down at him and was met with Ciel glaring at the shopkeeper.

He clucked softly which drew Ciel's attention to him as he turned his large doe like blue eyes towards him. Ciel was the pure epitome of innocence with his radiating eyes that drew people in. Of course you had to really know his sardonic thirteen-year-old self to know that was not the case.

"Behave Ciel," Sebastian said sternly and released him, but after seeing Ciel's look he opted to stand close by him while the old man crouched down as best as he could with a limp and measure Ciel's tiny foot.

Horace checked how small Ciel's foot was before mumbling something under his breath. Sebastian smirked while Ciel's was simply lost in the ways of a demon's hearing.

The shopkeeper then went away a few steps before coming back with two small shoes. "There these should do it. Even though you're a young boy, you sure do have rather tiny feet."

At this Ciel scowled and started swinging his feet, imagining it was the man's face in its place instead of simply air making Sebastian chuckle before covering up his smile with his hand.

The man smiled in a weird way and crouched down again and grabbed one of Ciel's smooth legs and trailed his fingers down to his ankle and was going to go lower until Ciel swung his foot and caught him in the jaw.

Ciel stood up clumsily on the stool to get away from the man and almost fell off of it due to his lack of balance of toddlers if it were not for Sebastian who caught him by wrapping his hands around his midriff.

Horace was still in the same spot, but was holding a hand to his jaw and looked annoyed. He glanced up at Sebastian before they narrowed in at Ciel. "That little brat!"

Sebastian frowned briefly before smoothing it into a false sense of security for the old man. "I'd appreciate it if you did not call my son a brat. You simply are making him uncomfortable. I'm sure those shoes will fit him so there is no need for him to be fitted." He already knew this detail before the whole trip, but he liked seeing Ciel suffer a bit.

He lightly plucked the shoes from the man's grasp before reaching in to his coat pocket and brought out a small sack of coins before dropping it on the floor beside the man with a light 'shack' as the coins were laid down and confined within the sack, not being able to be loose and roll in every which way.

"That should cover the amount for the shoes." He then put Ciel on the stool and placed a shoe on each foot before he picked him up to put him on the ground to stand. "Can you walk?"

Sebastian walked a few steps away and turned towards Ciel again while watching the old man. He was now standing up and was tossing the bag of coins in the air before catching it making an irritating sound.

Ciel looked back at the man before turning to face his butler. He furrowed his brows and looked at the ground and took an unsteady step before another was placed in front of the first.

Soon he was walking to Sebastian with ease and he soon reached his side now only coming up to his knee. He now felt even tinier and instead of simply walking he opted to tug on Sebastian's cuff while tilting his head up high to look at him. "Carry me."

Sebastian sighed inwardly and knelt down to pick his young master up before nodding his head at Horace. "Good day," he said as he went down the aisle of shoes and turned the corner disappearing from the old man's sight.

Once Ciel could no longer feel the man's stare on him he relaxed into the butler's hold and simply looked around the store once last time before Sebastian left it. They passed an aisle while heading for the door and Ciel caught peek of a tall man bending down and putting on shoes on a young kid's foot before the kid looked up in glee and hugged the man while shouting a phrase that sent a wave of nostalgia through him. "Thank you Papa!"

Then the scene disappeared all together.

* * *

><p>As they walked through the streets occasionally seeing people cross them as they hurried about their day, Ciel was already feeling ravenous and his stomach made itself known as it grumbled. He sent Sebastian a look but he was ignored.<p>

He hated being ignored by his demon butler. He pulled his hair making him finally look in Ciel's direction. "Yes?"

Ciel simply stated back with a one-word answer. "Hungry." As if to help Ciel prove his point, his stomach grumbled. He was already starting to feel sick due to his empty stomach and the heat was not making it any better.

Sebastian smiled at him. "We'll be back at the mansion soon enough and just in time for lunch." With that being said he looked in front of him to see his direction not that it was needed.

Ciel scowled and he would not take that. "I'm hungry now, Sebastian." But he was ignored. He scowled and grumbled before he started fussing by trying to get away. He pushed at Sebastian's face with his petite hands making his face get smashed into a weird way before Sebastian reached up and pried the hands away.

"Stop. You're acting very childish."

Ciel sneered the best he could. "In case your old age is getting to you, I am a child. Due to the fact that you are the one who made it possible!" He grumbled and continued struggling with renewed effort and jabbed Sebastian in the face with his elbow before Sebastian stopped in the middle of the busy walkway and grabbed his face to make him face him.

"You are acting rather difficult for someone so small." He let his eyes glow briefly before they dimmed to their normal brownish red color. Ciel felt a rather strange vibration in his throat and was mortified that a whimper came out.

Sebastian seemed rather surprised as well since he released him. "I apologize, Young Master." Ciel simply brushed off the whole incident when his eyes and nose caught recognition of a bakery.

The black butler saw this and sighed before he started walking in that direction and when Ciel caught sight of this he almost squealed in joy. Almost, but he reigned himself in and puffed up his chest as if to ruffle his imaginary feathers holding his head up high.

Sebastian saw this and was reminded of a cat and the way they puff themselves up before a fight.

When they entered the shop, Ciel's sense of smell was immediately assaulted with a sweet smell and the smell of bread being baked. He almost beamed.

Sebastian set him down and stayed back as Ciel walked to the window display. Inside were many kinds of sweets and some bread. He was craving something sweet enough to rot anyone's enamel.

...

But in the end he picked a simple cake with fanciful designs. He was not even too interested in the name and as he looked back he saw how out of place Sebastian was in here.

The only other people were a few elderly people and children with their parents. Though none were paying attention to him.

"Excuse me, what can I help you with?"

Ciel was startled by the voice that appeared above him. He looked up to see a young woman leaning over the window display and had the biggest friendliest grin he could ever imagine.

He guessed being around sweets all the time can do that to a person's outlook on life.

"Um.." Never in his life had he ever been so undecided. He wanted to get the cake with the white frosting that had designs on it with chocolate, or he wanted a pie whose name he cannot pronounce now seeing as it was in French and he could not remember how to speak the language anymore. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't pronounce the seemingly easy reading name for the cake.

"Do you need any help?" The woman asked again. Ciel looked down at the cake before looking at the pie. To him, from his childish point of view it was a matter of life or death when really it was just a choice between a pie and a cake.

Sebastian looked on in amusement as he watched his younger and smaller master struggle. Oh, he had never had this much fun in a while. Not since the last fight.

Back to Ciel, he was looking at the cake before he looked back at the pie. The woman had a fond smile on her face and walked around the corner before coming to stand next to Ciel and crouched down to be level with him. She turned her head and smiled at him and watched him do the same except his smile was less bright.

"I see you have a tough choice here. Well it all depends on your taste. If you like sweet things, but with a good kick in your taste buds you should get the pie since it has the taste of lemons- or if you like softer tasting sweets that are spongy and frothy you should get the cake."

Ciel smiled at the words; he now knew what was his choice.

He smiled; his practiced smile (It came more naturally now) and thanked the kind woman with a bright 'thank you!' before pointing out the cake. He promised himself he would get the pie next time when he was back to normal, seeing as it fit his normal self-taste, but now his child's side taste demanded something sweet without the slight bitterness of the pie.

He looked back at Sebastian to see him striding forward before he reached in his other coat pocket and pulled out the money that was needed, but the woman stopped him.

"No, you can keep the payment. Business is doing really well and since he is just so cute, I'll let him take the piece for free." Sebastian smiled before looking at Ciel, but he was too busy looking at his cake to pay attention.

Sebastian almost bowed, but stopped remembering he was pretending to be Ciel's father. Instead his just thanked her and to his surprise she didn't even so much as fawn over him seeing as she was too busy cooing over Ciel.

She patted his head one more time before flitting away behind the counter and disappeared behind a set of doors.

Ciel looked around with his piece of cake before he found an empty table and he walked over to it as best as he could except that he tripped slightly and felt his heart thud extra loud for a moment in fear that his cake would fall, but it didn't so he continued walking to the table. He reached up and slid the plate onto the table before he went around the table to grab onto the chair and pulled back, taking the chair with him.

When it was finally far enough away he climbed up using the poles that were in between the legs until he was standing up on the chair. He then realized another problem. How was he going to eat? He could always stand up, but then he would get tired.

He sighed and picked up the fork they gave him and was about to dig it into the soft cake before he was stopped. He looked up to see Sebastian looking down at him.

"Allow me to help you."

Confused, but curious, he allowed him to.

Ciel was then picked up off the chair with him yelling, "Hey! What are you doing?" His question was then answered when he was placed on Sebastian's lap when he sat down in the chair he was just standing on.

Ciel was uncomfortable at first, but when he caught sight of his cake, he relaxed. However, he still couldn't reach it and looked up at Sebastian. "I still can't reach it."

Sebastian merely picked up the fork and cut a piece off the cake and then he held it to Ciel's mouth for him to eat the piece.

The toddler earl scowled briefly before he let Sebastian feed him. It was embarrassing, but at least he got the cake. It was so good too!

And so the process was repeated until the whole piece was gone along with Ciel's appetite.

When Sebastian cleaned Ciel of the cake crumbs, much to his annoyance, he lifted him up and placed him against his chest and walked out the shop, ignoring the weird feeling of leaving a dirty dish for someone else to clean.

Ciel began falling asleep again, so he shifted him a bit, so the child's head rested comfortably against the butler's shoulder. He didn't wake up so he left it at that.

It was already around one in the afternoon and he went back to where the carriage was. As he was leaving he thought he caught sight of a person following him, but when he glanced back there was nothing there. He looked down at Ciel who was now sleeping on the seat comfortably. Sebastian looked back on the road.

He narrowed his eyes. Someone was following them and he did not know why.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! I need it to motivate me, I really honestly do. Ooh want to know a small fact, I got three tattoos done!<strong>

**Heh, it had hurt and whether it was a lot or not is up to you but yeah, I got three tattoos done! Okay, enough sharing time... Unless you want to share?... Nah, just messing with you all!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I apologize for the long wait but I have been very lazy and I am still fighting the urge to be lazy. Now I actually have reason, for I will be busy now almost all day of each day of the week.**

**So thank you all for waiting, though I really don't think I write that great, thank you anyways for not abandoning this story! ^^**

**Hehe, it was hard to write this since the past few days I've been in a singing mood and it hard to type and sing at the same time. Good reading!**

* * *

><p><em>It was already around one in the afternoon and he went back to where the carriage was. As he was leaving he thought he caught sight of a person following him, but when he glanced back there was nothing there. He looked down at Ciel who was now sleeping on the seat comfortably. Sebastian looked back on the road.<em>

_He narrowed his eyes. Someone was following them and he did not know why._

* * *

><p>Knowing the fact that someone was following them and able to keep up with them due to Sebastian not being able to lose their presence meant that it was someone who was able to keep up at a horse-drawn carriage speed (which was not that fast) and they were able to stay hidden.<p>

Sebastian pondered on whether to stop the carriage and take off to investigate, to see if they stop, or keep going to see if they continue to follow. He sighed and thought about how much work that would be. Not only would he have to make sure not to disturb his young master, but also he would have to stop and make them waste time, putting him behind schedule.

He pulled on the reins lightly, forcing the twin horses to slow down into a walk, until he felt the presence vanish. Looking to the sides from the corner of his eyes, he sensed nothing.

He didn't even hear any broken branches being cracked as would be normal, if they were being followed. It was quiet. Deathly still.

Sebastian was truly puzzled. He then checked the time. _12:30 __pm._

_Should be enough time to do the chores, now that we have gotten the shopping done_, he thought as he snapped the reins once and the horses resumed their trot that made the ride a bit smooth, but still somewhat choppy.

In the carriage, Ciel did not even feel a thing. Not the slightly slower pace of the carriage nor the impending presence that not even Sebastian could figure out.

He simply turned around to face the seat and nuzzled into the soft cushions and huffed a little before staying asleep.

Along the way home, the ride was rather boring. That little rift on the way from town had left Sebastian watching things a bit more closely. More so than his meal.

He pulled up onto the cobblestone in front of Ciel's large manor and stepped off the carriage, pausing only when he heard his name being yelled.

Running up were the three household servants, (idiots) minus Tanaka who was sitting at the top of the stairs with his mug with hands wrapped around it. "Ho,ho."

The group all skidded to a stop and bowed before straightening their postures. "Mr. Sebastian!" They all chorused.

Sebastian looked at them and nodded his head before turning to the carriage before opening the door revealing a sleeping Ciel who was cuddling into the seat while having a thumb in his mouth slightly.

The servants awed before snapping to attention when Ciel shuffled briefly only then to settle down nuzzle the seat with his face like a sleeping cat.

The butler donned in black smirked, thinking of the anger he could cause in his young master knowing that he would hate to be seen like this. He'll just store this tad bit of information for a later game, before he bent in and picked his smaller master up easily, resting him against his shoulder like an infant.

"Mmf," Ciel mumbled in his deep sleep before attempting to turn his body into his butler for better heat.

Turning away from the open carriage, Sebastian closed it with one hand with a soft click before turning to face the servants, giving them a full frontal view of their young master who was away in a deep sleep. Whether it was dreamless or not was something Ciel only knew.

"Aww, the Young Master is so cuute when he's sleeping!" Finny droned for a while after that, while Mey-rin nodded hastily before adding in her own words.

"Yes, he is! Just like a baby," she added in her own special voice.

Bard nodded his own agreement, but voiced another opinion. "Imagine how cross he'll be if he knew we'd been cooing at him like some blooming idiots."

This set the others into an array of worry while Sebastian let out a short breath. "Get a hold of yourselves," he stated in his smooth voice that stilled them, but they still twiddled their thumbs.

He glanced down at his sleeping master, taking in the smooth planes of his snoozing face that had cherub cheeks tinged with pink from bodily contact, before he trained his vision on the three and then gave his orders as the butler of Phantomhive house.

"Finny, go and take the horses to the stables and put away the carriage. Bard, go and help to make sure he doesn't accidentally cause one of the horses' death, leaving the young master short of one horse."

"Mey-rin," he paused before continuing. "Go and stack the dishes that are washed from this morning."

Nodding at his orders, he added his last line. "Now get to work!" They all scrambled not wanting to make Sebastian annoyed, leaving kicked up dust in their wake.

"Ho,ho,ho." Tanaka got up and made his way to open the door to allow Sebastian, along with Ciel, to enter.

Sebastian walked in with a straight back before abandoning the urge to take off his coat, for it was not proper to leave it on in the mansion, and instead made his way up stairs to Ciel's bedroom, leaving Tanaka to go about his way doing what he does best.

Once he made his way through the well known quiet maze of the mansion to reach the bedroom, he turned the knob confidently with one hand since the other was full with Ciel, and made his way inside.

He bent down to lay Ciel on the bed and then straightened up. Pondering if he should wake him, he stood there for a few nano-seconds until he moved away deciding not to and instead left him to sleep unless he wanted to hear his master's grumpiness over not getting his nap he felt he deserved (or rather, needed in his current state).

Before leaving the room, Sebastian wondered if it would be best to leave him there since earlier he had known a presence was following them on the way to the mansion.

...

He looked over the room once with his sharp uncanny eyes before dubbing it to be free of anyone except for his Young master and himself and the left the room with swish of his coat as the fabric rubbed against one another along with a click of a door.

In the far distance, a figure could just imagine all what was taking place in the Phantomhive manor. He sighed dreamily as he remembered the boy's sweet pouty face that held such innocence it made him want to snatch him up right then and there to corrupt such innocence. But he would have to wait for the damn butler to get out of the picture.

…

He smirked sadistically while he stood against a tree off the far reaches of the Phantomhive land, all while thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was in the middle of dusting the bookshelves when he felt that tell-tale bristle of another predator. He narrowed his eyes in slight anger at the thought of someone after his meal, which he had watched over for years now. All his hard work would be for nothing if he let someone take his young master away from him, leaving him nothing- not even scraps which he wouldn't be too pleased with either.<p>

He thought of all the varieties that Ciel's soul held. Eyes flashing briefly, he closed them only to open them to reveal regular garnet colored eyes.

Picking up his cloth, he continued to dust the books' spines before he stopped when he suddenly heard a thud upstairs. Feeling his contracted hand twinge, he placed down the cloth and quickly made his way to the master's room.

Upon approaching the room, he noticed nothing was amiss. He knocked before entering. "Excuse me." He froze on sight.

Ciel was not in the bed nor was he in the room. The sheets were gone from the bed and the window was wide open. He sighed and walked to the windows to close them before turning away only to be stopped by a white figure struggling with the sheets from the bed that were now on the side of the bed away from sight if you were at the door.

Sighing, he already knew what had happened. He walked over and lifted a hand to untangle the person from the sheets only to be stopped when a small blue head popped out with mussed hair and tinted cheeks, whether from anger or his nap he didn't know nor did he dwell on it long.

"Seh-bah-tan." The toddler fumbled his with his butler's name and looked at him confusedly. He then tried to stand up but failed to do so and fell back on his bottom. He frowned before getting on his hands and knees to crawl out, half-way dragging his sheets with him.

While Sebastian just merely watched with some enjoyment, he was also making sure to make his presence known to whatever came into Ciel's room and leaving the window open in an obvious sign of a threat.

He sighed once more before looking over to Ciel who had stopped crawling and stood up shakily before standing straight and stared at Sebastian with his round, big bi-colored eyes that held such innocence it made Sebastian wonder how long the effect will wind up lasting.

Ciel walked to him and tugged on his trousers at his butler's thigh, as that was all he could reach, causing the raven to look down at him. His bottom lip was quivering and he had tears in the corner of his eyes.

His eyes were stinging from holding his tears in and he had a lump in his throat from holding back the bawl that wanted to crawl its way out. He put a hand to his forehead that was red from a bump where he must of hit his forehead.

Bending down to accommodate Ciel's new stature, he scooped him up into his arms, which didn't even faze Ciel, seeing as he wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, and let himself be carried back to the bed.

Sebastian placed him on the bed in a sitting position and immediately Ciel's small hand went to his forehead to hide it from his butler's view.

Tsking, and kneeling front of his master, Sebastian placed his hand on the other's hand to move it away to check the bump.

Nothing too serious just looked like it will have a slight bruising for a while.

As Sebastian checked his young master's source of pain, Ciel struggled to try to hide his face from the scrutinizing gaze of his servant.

He finally got tired of the struggle (and it wasn't working anyway) and let him check him out for any other bumps, but Sebastian found none.

"Why did you fall from your bed, Young Master?"

Ciel looked away and furrowed his brows in a contemplating look. His pale cherub features making him seem like an angry doll, but Sebastian could tell by that slight crinkle of his nose that he was thinking and if he looked closely he could see a pink tongue wanting to peek out in the midst of his concentration.

"I saw.. a.." He turned his head upwards unconsciously and thought for a moment all while looking like a child trying to mimic their parents. "I saw a... face."

Sebastian eyes narrowed at the thought of someone gazing at his prize and possession. He glared a bit, but it was not directed at the young boy in front of him.

Meanwhile while his butler thought, Ciel paid no attention to the angry look on the other's face and instead was drawn to his butler's cheekbones.

They looked so strong and mature.

...

He wondered if they could bend.

Sebastian froze in mid-thought when he felt small hands feeling his cheeks and pinching them. He rolled his eyes downward to gaze at Ciel who was currently grasping his face with his petite limbs.

Ciel wondered at how firm Sebastian's cheeks were, and on small miniature parts were a bit softer. He poked them and saw that they lead almost on an imaginary line to Sebastian's mouth. He then went to his mouth and poked his lips.

Sebastian raised a brow at the inquisitive mind of his little master. He had already known his master was a curious thing by nature, but this was taking it a bit too far.

He placed his hands on Ciel's and moved them away before they tried to venture into his mouth.

"No, Young Master. That is not something you would want to do. You might cut yourself," he chided firmly while keeping the squirming hands away from his face.

Ciel whined and struggled harder, but when he saw that his butler was not even fazed he stopped and opened his mouth to throw a tantrum.

Some part of his old self that was slowly dimming away like a burning ember that made him say his next words as carefully as he could. "Seh!Banta! I o-order you to let me see!" Thinking that should do the trick, he focused on the frown on his butler's face of his remembrance of the contract. The seal glowed in that big eye of his that held the contract while Sebastian's contracted hand glowed as well.

"Yes, my lord." He then sat down right next to his master to accommodate his curious, albeit childish, exploration.

Ciel almost smiled in glee, but seeing the smirk that now appeared on the man's face made him frown thinking that he was missing something. Ignoring the feeling of being left out, he brought his hands to the other' face and prodded his nose seeing that it had a smooth curve before he went to his mouth.

He didn't exactly want to barge into the other' mouth but he had to know. He frowned. "Open," he commanded with one word and felt the mouth part before him.

He saw sharp teeth and some smooth and flat like humans. It was the canines that were a bit longer than the others and they imminently drew his attention.

Poking his hand through the open mouth, he felt a sharp tooth and rolled his finger around the point before he pinched it making Sebastian want to bite down to release the annoyance, but he stopped himself.

Once Ciel was done with one tooth he went to the other one and did the same. He finished his examination and brought his fingers to Sebastian's lips and pulled to see how far they would stretch, but soon stopped when he found it boring.

So again, he went back to the teeth. He poked a tooth only to see that it was not sharp to hurt, so he poked a bit harder and felt pain which made him cry out and clutch his finger before he tried to put it in his mouth to lap the blood up.

Sebastian chuckled at him and brought out a handkerchief to wipe the bead of blood that welled up while he tasted the small source of blood left on his tooth.

Ciel sniffled and wanted his finger to stop hurting and that made him pouty. All he wanted to do was to feel the point.

"That's why I had told you 'no' earlier, young master." He tore a piece of the handkerchief and wrapped Ciel's finger with it like a bandage. When he was done, he released the finger to let Ciel nurse it some more.

"That patch-job will have to do until we can get a better way to bandage that up."

Ciel nodded and stuck a finger in his mouth to which Sebastian immediately pulled it out of the little one's mouth making him whine. "But my gums are starting to hurt!"

Sebastian stiffened a bit and leaned forward to grab Ciel's face to which he protested, but stilled when he was fixed with a stern look. His jaw was opened and looking into to see his young master's gums was inflamed a bit and the teeth look liked they were trying to fit back into the gums.

Sighing, he knew what was happening, so he released the jaw and knew he would have to purchase something for him to chew on.

_More work._

He stood up swiftly but gracefully and walked towards the door. "Shall we go, Young Master?"

Ciel looked confused but slid down off the high bed anyways and walked towards his butler. "Where are we going?"

Sebastian looked at him sinisterly and smirked. "We're going into town to get you something for your teeth to act as a pain reliever."

Ciel just mumbled that he didn't want to when they had just gotten back from town and stubbornly walked back to his bed and lay down. He rolled over and turned his back towards Sebastian trying to ignore the stinging sensation but found that he couldn't.

He whimpered and turned to look behind him at Sebastian only to found out he left the room.

Ciel nearly cried in frustration. Was there nothing to lessen the pain in his gums?

He grinded his teeth and found it helped for a little bit, but soon after a few minutes, his jaw started hurting so he had to stop.

Thinking of a way to relieve the pain, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and gummed it a bit before he found out that it helped, so he continued to do so all while falling asleep.

* * *

><p>It was only minutes later when he was woken up again. He angrily sat up in bed with his thumb in his mouth before he snatched it away, when he saw that a dribble of drool was coming out. Licking his lips, he hoped Sebastian didn't see seeing as he was the one who had woken him up.<p>

But judging from his amused expression, he did see the act of childhood's pains.

"Young master, you shouldn't be sticking your thumb in your mouth to suck on it. It will ruin your mouth and teeth." Of course Sebastian knew that Ciel was not really sucking on his thumb, but the moment to tease him was too good for him to pass up.

Ciel glared and swatted at his butler's face only to see that he couldn't reach it even after he had knelt down to match his height.

He made an angry sound of protest and scrunched up his face in distaste. "Seh-bastian!"

Sebastian and him both were surprised to see that he could say the butler's name better now.

"Yes, Young master?" He quirked an eyebrow; the effects were not suppose to wear off that quickly.

Ciel shook his head and tried another sentence. "I'm huh-hungry. I'm hungry!" His eyes sparkled at the thought of being able to return back to normal while Sebastian almost groaned at the quick-resilient way of human children.

Of course it would of worked better had it been made for humans, but as it was, it was made for demons.

Sighing mentally, he bent down to pick Ciel up since he had his arms up signaling for him to be picked up and carried.

"Where to?"

"Oof-fice." Ciel still had trouble saying simple words, but he had a feeling things would now only continue to get better. As he was carried on the shoulder of his butler, he leaned his head into the palm of his hand while still gumming on his thumb with his other hand and thought about what Sebastian's punishment would be when he returned to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner! And I'm even more sorry to say that I do not think I will be able to update as often, but no more than a month!<strong>

**Hehe please review!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter!  
><strong>

**Okay, short a/n but that's okay.**

**I would like to give all the credit to my beta: Carrie2Sky! She is a hell of an awesome beta so everyone- be jealous! Now, set forth my cockatiels and read this chapter. Oh and I would like to thank a special person- DeliciousKrabKakes! Thank you, Darlin' for loving my story enough to make me a video on Youtube. I love you!**

* * *

><p><em>Ciel still had trouble saying simple words, but he had a feeling things would now only continue to get better. As he was carried on the shoulder of his butler, he leaned his head into the palm of his hand while still gumming on his thumb with his other hand and thought about what Sebastian's punishment would be when he returned to normal.<em>

After he was deposited in his office, he turned to face Sebastian. "Seh-bah-stan." He still had trouble pronouncing some of the syllables of his butler's name. "I am hungry!"

Hearing this, Sebastian sighed knowing that the whole ordeal was coming to an end. He huffed a bit knowing what would come later for his punishment.

...

Throughout that whole day, Ciel kept ordering his butler around, happy at the new found fact that he could now gather his thoughts and pronounce words with more clarity.

Though he was the only one was that was happy at the fact; Sebastian on the other hand was dreading every time he came into contact with him knowing that Ciel always had a new order that was slightly getting better with pronunciation as the day progressed.

...

It was late in the evening when dusk was pulling in, smoothing the clouds in waves of pink and fading blue. Ciel sighed a bit as his stomach rumbled its complaints.

_**Growl. Growl. Gurgle.**_

Ciel sighed as he sat on his desk even though he couldn't do his work he could still draw and attempt to do the unfinished papers. He grabbed his pen in his hand clumsily and attempted to practice his signature.

... Ciel Phantomhive...

The letters came out sloppily instead of the usual sloping cursive which made him disappointed, but not for too long because soon after that Sebastian appeared at the door with a knock signaling his presence.

"Excuse me, but I've come to tell you that dinner is served." He stood in front of the door with a pleasant smile that looked normal on him as if he always been smiling his whole existence which Ciel knew was not true. The only time Sebastian may have smiled in his earlier existence was from sadistic humor.

But one does wonder, why doesn't Sebastian smile with his teeth showing?

As soon as Sebastian approached and picked up Ciel, he turned and poked at Sebastian's cheek before his hand was taken away. "Do we really need a repeat of what happened earlier?" Sebastian didn't turn his head when he said this and Ciel was left looking up at him.

He scowled and whined before he pressed his hand again on his butler's face. "Why don't your teeth show?" Sebastian sighed and flicked his eyes over to meet Ciel's questioning look.

"They do. You just don't see them." 'Whatever' Ciel was going to say, but that was lost when they reached the dining room.

The table that was centered in the middle of the dining room had a certain amount of food that was on the end of the table and had a slight amount of steam rolling off it in slight waves.

Ciel's eyes practically widened at the sight, but as he got closer he saw that it was all mush looking food. Scowling, he turned and looked at Sebastian. "What is this?"

Sebastian smirked a bit before he went and set down the toddler on the seat with stacked books for his small height. "It's food, remember earlier you were complaining of having a tooth ache?"

The adorable toddler pursed his little lips. "I did not ca-ca-plan." At his little mishap of pronouncing complain correctly, his right hand butler chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Are you trying to pronounce complain, Young master?" He mocked, his graceful shaped eyes twinkled with mirth at which Ciel ignored his wit and squirmed a bit on the stacked books before he gripped a spoon clumsily and attempted to feed himself, but that plan failed when his mashed food missed his mouth and fell with a soft splat on the edge of the chair.

A few snickers sounded from his servants who were quiet until now. He shot his head over at them and glared at them until they shot up straight as if a sting of electricity went through them.

Ciel smirked a bit and turned towards his food, unknown that the reason his servants straightened up was from the glare Sebastian shot at them from behind his master. He then mimicked Ciel in expression before he bent over to help the toddler eat.

He huffed a bit at this, but complied with the hand that held the spoon over his own hand and directed the food into his mouth instead of it falling and feeding the chair and floor instead.

...

It took at least 15 minutes for Ciel to successfully finish his meal and all the while the servants were snickering before Sebastian finally sent them out of the room. They were useless and had no purpose there; he could do the rest himself while making sure his master was all set.

Ciel huffed a bit with his full stomach and watched as Sebastian cleared his place. While the butler was in the kitchen, he precariously tried to climb his way down, not really wanting to wait for butler to help him.

He had almost had his foot down close to the ground when the books tilted and along with them, he too fell to the ground with a loud thud, with pages whipping as they hit the ground.

A loud cry sounded through the air as Sebastian was washing the dishes. He sighed and flicked his hands to get rid of the runaway droplets before he dried his hands completely. When he finished this process, he rolled down his sleeves and left the kitchen glad at the fact that he had already finished the dishes.

He appeared through the door in a silent fashion and came upon the sight of a crying Ciel who had books on top of him. With a click of his tongue, Sebastian walked towards him and bent down and began picking up the few big books and only when he was complete, he picked up his still crying master.

Trying to soothe him with pats on his back, he pressed him against his shoulder with a slightly annoyed look before he started towards his master's bedroom.

At times like these, where he would cry, it was better to put him to bed than for him to be up fussy and crying. On the way upstairs, he passed Mey-rin who was dusting and had the rail-wood polish at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mey-rin after you finish dusting this, make sure that is not black polish." With that Sebastian continued his small trek upstairs.

Upstairs on the second level was much quieter if not eerie for Ciel who had stopped crying once he saw Mey-rin. He didn't need to make a scene for himself and have them remember him as a bawling child.

He shifted his tired body against Sebastian in an attempt to be released only for Sebastian to pat him on his back as a warning. Taking no heed to the warning, he tsked and tried to push away only for him to be smushed against his black butler. His face was smashed against the starchy clean jacket of Sebastian's and when he tried to speak his voice came out muffled.

"Now, now Young master. We're almost to your room, I know you're tired so be still and we will be there in a moment." Apparently Sebastian decided to play the fool's part and ignore Ciel's struggle to get down.

The little boy sighed and stilled before he got uncomfortable with the close proximity of his butler. He pushed his body away from the older man, glad that he was no longer suffocating and shifted upwards a bit so he could rest his head on the large shoulder.

All too soon, he tried to sleep and was rewarded with an easy transcend into the darkness of a peaceful sleep.

...

Sebastian looked at his master's body when he had finally stilled and before he even got a peek at the sleeping boy, he already knew he was taken into sleep's grasp.

He sighed with closed eyes briefly before he opened them and continued walking down the carpeted hall in a peaceful air that made Ciel slip deeper into sleep.

When he reached the door, he went in with no problem. Not needing to knock to announce his presence since he had a miniature version of his master swiftly asleep in his arms.

With smooth precise steps only a butler such as him could have, he approached the wide bed with sheets that were cool especially on the other side where Ciel's body did not yet reach anymore.

The little boy mumbled briefly before he leaned into his cool sheet's touch and wrapped his arms around a pillow almost the size of him and curled around it all while his faithful butler watched the scene with bemusement before shaking his head.

Before he left the room, he went and closed the curtains as usual so the morning sun tomorrow would not disturb Ciel's sleep until it was time to wake up.

And before he left the room, he turned once more at the small sleeping form and once more at the window and then left with a small click.

...

As soon as Sebastian left the room, he went towards the first room that was closest in order to start cleaning it. He knew all the spots where dust usually accumulated and got to work on dusting it.

After he dusted that he went around the room quickly in a matter of minutes, dusting every surface leaving an imaginary sparkle. Once he was done with that, he put the duster down and went and fluffed the pillows and dusted them from the dust that had gotten on them from his dusting. He then changed the flowers that were in the vase, which was situated on a stand by the couch's arm.

After all that was over and done with, he left the room to go and finish the night's task while everyone in the mansion slept soundly not even on edge from the fact that there was a creature roaming the halls.

* * *

><p>The night had passed well into the next morning and already the mansion was coming alive with the morning chores. Everything changes; dust gathers so surfaces need to be dusted, pillows sink into themselves so they need fluffing, and flowers grow so they need to be tended to.<p>

The sun was already bright in the morning and made the usually dark and dank manor dead. But on days like today, it didn't matter if there only a few people that occupied the house. Sunshine radiated through the clean windows and birds chirped as they flew overhead.

After Sebastian had finished doing his nightly activities, the sun had already started to rise so then after he made sure all the servants were awake, he started for the direction he knew his young master was in.

The butler was just going up the stairs, planning on waking up Ciel seeing as it was 7 but there was no need for that for Ciel was waiting for him at the top of the stairs. Sebastian was surprised he had woken up that early, seeing as he never liked to be awakened in the first place.

A single sentence left Ciel's mouth.

"I'm hungry, Sebastian." He smirked proudly after that and the elder was surprised to realize that Ciel had grown 2 inches taller as well as gaining a better speech.

Sebastian smiled falsely up at him. "I was just going up there to wake you since you-"

Ciel had cut him off by waving a hand at him. "I don't care what you were going to do. I'm hungry, Sebastian." He laughed at the end in his childish voice that came out to sound a bit more devious. Oh, he was glad he was finally growing. That damn potion or whatever the hell it was, had finally ran its course through his body and by tomorrow, it would most likely be reaching its end.

He would soon go back to normal and be able to deal Sebastian his proper punishment. His eyes shone with glee at the thought. As of right now, his thoughts were slowly knitting themselves back to normal, the only problem was still his speech but soon that would be over and done with.

Sebastian inwardly snarled at his master's rudeness but on the outside, his face was smooth and expressionless, a reaction Ciel knew was to keep his real thoughts from showing. Sometimes he wondered just how far he could push Sebastian, how far he could go to make that expressionless face morph into anger.

His butler bowed and turned to go down the stairs but was stopped by Ciel. "Sebastian, I'm bored and I still can not read or spell. Take me to the kit-chan."  
>He muttered at the fact that he messed up his last word just when he was doing well.<p>

But nonetheless, he was still making progress.

The elder turned with indifference and walked up the stairs to grab Ciel unless he wanted him to fall. He knew there was no point in arguing with his master. As long as Ciel was slowly growing out of the elixir, he would slowly start to order out his punishments to him.

He bent down and grab Ciel's hand, which he was sent a glare for, and helped the toddler down the many stairs. Ciel had almost tripped due to a balance issue but Sebastian held him up.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs and when they were safely on a flat surface, Sebastian released Ciel's hand and took a step away to a respectable distance.

"Shall we go, Young master?" Sebastian inquired with a motion of his hand towards the kitchen.

Without answering, Ciel went ahead with Sebastian following behind him in his quiet manner. No matter how quiet, Sebastian was, Ciel would always know the hunter was there waiting for him slip up so he could snatch up his meal.

...

By the time Ciel had reached the kitchen, his feet were cold. He whined and looked around for a place to sit but saw none. He looked up at Sebastian who had already left him at the door and was now taking things out. Looking around, Ciel saw no one else in there so he had no one to talk to. He looked straight at Sebastian, "Where are the others?" he questioned.

Without stopping his work, the butler answered. "There was a shipment that came in today so I sent them to go retrieve them."

Still he didn't have to send all of them. "You had to send all of them as well?"

Sebastian smirked a bit. "Is the Young master lonely?"

That made the toddler's cheeks heat up and he huffed indignantly. "No!"

"Very well, I'll tell you. I did have to send them all. There were quite some heavy things that required Finny's strength. Bard went along to make sure he didn't accidentally destroy anything, as well as drive the carriage and Mey-rin went in order to shop for some things."

Ciel mumbled under his breath, but stayed silent and once more the silence stayed there. Still his feet were cold so he looked up at Sebastian and saw him chopping some carrots.

He decided to leave him be and left the kitchen in search of something better to do seeing as all Sebastian was doing was mundane things.

Also he made sure to keep in contact with carpeted areas; his feet were cold on the morning, unheated tile of the kitchen's floor.

He wandered the halls and entered his drawing room and saw nothing. He entered his study and saw nothing of importance, but he still went in anyways and went to sit in his chair.

After doing some test swings from side to side, he went around in a full circle before the chair lost its momentum and came to a stop. He did it again. And again, and again.

After he went around in a circle multiples times, he stopped with a feeling of sickness. He gagged a bit before he got off his chair and went and lay down on the floor, too sick to his stomach to even want to venture to his room.

His head had started hurting and a few heaves left him before they stopped. So he just lay there with a headache.

_Stupid chair._

He was hot so he went to a new spot on the floor for a cold one before he relaxed onto it. _My stomach still hurts._

He froze when he heard a knock on the door before he relaxed. Getting up on his hands, he stopped and lay back down; he wanted to see what Sebastian would say when he saw him on the floor.

"Excuse me." Then the door opened and he heard Sebastian approach his desk and heard the click of the tray as it was placed upon his desk. "You're having-"

Ciel growled and sat up. "Sebastian!"

That made the butler turn and look at him. "Yes, young master?" He smirked a bit at the end, knowing why Ciel had gotten riled up. He knew when he saw Ciel and the askew chair, what exactly had happened. But he chose to ignore the fact that his young master was on the floor and instead just recited what he was having for breakfast.

"I was on the floor and you didn't even do anything!" Sebastian winced a bit when Ciel's voice turned high at the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe I sort of realized that it was a bad place to end off with. My bad. Well thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. Please? Oh and before I forget, I made a Facebook for this (even though it's pointless) I don't know, I was a bit conflicted about making one. So everyone, go and add me as a friend. It's should be on my profile already and if it's not then just type in my username: Jezebel Strike. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, though I do believe most of you all will like this new revelation on this story. Credit to fixing this goes to Carrie2sky for being my beta for this story. Thanks a lot for doing this- you're great at what you do!  
><strong>

**Thanks to DeliciousKrabKakes for pressuring me to write this chapter! I can really tell that she at least loves my story. *beams*  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel wandered the halls and entered his drawing room and saw nothing. He entered his study and saw nothing of importance, but he still went in anyways and went to sit in his chair.<p>

After doing some test swings from side to side, he went around in a full circle before the chair lost its momentum and came to a stop. He did it again. And again, and again.

After he went around in a circle multiples times, he stopped with a feeling of sickness in his stomach. He gagged a bit before he got off his chair and went and lay down on the floor, too sick to his stomach to even want to venture to his room.

His head had started hurting and a few heaves left him before they stopped. So he just lay there with a headache.

_Stupid chair._

He was hot so he went to a new spot on the floor for a cold one before he relaxed onto it. _My stomach still hurts._

He froze when he heard a knock on the door before he relaxed. He started getting up using his hands, but then he stopped and lay back down; he wanted to see what Sebastian would say when he saw him on the floor.

"Excuse me." Then the door opened and he heard Sebastian approach his desk and heard the click of the tray as it was placed upon his desk. "You're having-"

Ciel growled and sat up. "Sebastian!"

That made the butler turn and look at him. "Yes, young master?" He smirked a bit at the end, knowing why Ciel had gotten riled up. He knew when he saw Ciel and the askew chair, what exactly had happened. But he chose to ignore the fact that his young master was on the floor and instead just recited what he was having for breakfast.

"I was on the floor and you didn't even do anything!" Sebastian winced a bit when Ciel's voice turned high at the end.

He sighed and placed the tray of food on the desk. "You put yourself in that spot so I assumed that you had a good reason to lay there."

Ciel scowled a stood up, dusting himself off as he approached the desk and stood on his tiptoes to get a glance at the food his butler brought, only to grimace at the sight of mashed food.

He settled down and turned away from the desk with a small frown on his cherubic face. "I don't want this."

Sebastian tsked and walked towards his young charge and simply picked him up and placed him on his chair, only for Ciel to come up short with only his eyes and part of his nose showing above the desk. "Now what shall I do for this?" He put a finger to his chin and thought before he got an idea. "Stay there," he told Ciel before he left the room.

Ciel huffed and got down anyways and left the room after Sebastian as well, following as quietly as he could.

When his butler turned a corner so did he.

After two turns, he saw that Sebastian went in the drawing room so he approached on his tiptoes and peered around the door only to be met with a hard body in clothed in black.

He scrambled back and tried to run but he was snatched up by his waist by said person in black. "Young master, didn't I say for you to stay where you were? It seems you can't follow orders as well as I can, I suppose."

Ciel struggled as he was carried under one arm wrapped around his mid-section so he was hanging off the ground. If Sebastian so happened to drop him, he would make a face plant on the floor.

Luckily, no such thing happened and they were soon back again in Ciel's study.

Sebastian walked straight towards the desk and set Ciel on the floor firmly before, he took the pillows he had in his other arm and placed them on top of each other then he picked up the little boy and placed him on his throne.

"Now Young master-"

He was cut off by Ciel grabbing the plate with food on it from the tray that was set precariously on the edge of the desk.

The butler watched his master eat with a gleam of amusement in his eyes- witnessing Ciel's troubles.

Watching with renewed interest at Ciel's subtle growth, the amusement slowly dimmed before it went bleak as he remembered what exactly was at the end for him.

Punishment.

Ciel grimaced at the texture of his food but it still had taste, rather than lacking so that was a good thing. After he finished, he leaned back and let the butler clear his desk before he then made his way to the door.

Before Sebastian left, he looked back to see his little boy yawning, his eyes closing at the force of the yawn. Checking his watch, he saw that it was only 12:32.

Nevertheless, children need more sleep than young teenagers to begin with. After he finished his chore, he'd come back and check on his master. He went back to his duty and left the study, heading for the kitchen with a plan.

* * *

><p>After Sebastian left, Ciel thought he would settle down for a nap, now matter how unusual it was for him. It was becoming an everyday thing for him seeing as all he wanted to do after eating was nap, much to his annoyance.<p>

He jumped down from his makeshift throne and walked out of his study and headed to one of his many rooms, in search of a cool place to lie down seeing as he was suddenly hot.

After venturing through the halls, he found himself in front of a rather large door, but he went in the room anyways with intent of finding a cool place, somewhat like a cat but searching for the opposite- a cold place to sleep.

The couch was directly bathed in sunlight, as was the rest of the room so he left and decided to go back downstairs. He ventured downstairs and came to a few doors, but he knew who was who's so he went to the one room he knew there was no chance he would be found, seeing as it was barely even used other than to use the desk that was in the small and simple room.

Ciel was a bit surprised that he didn't go into a sneezing fit when he settled down on the cold bed and he was glad for that. He nuzzled his face in the cold, unused pillow and slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

...

Sebastian was busy cleaning the estate as was per his duties of a butler of the Phantomhive house when he sense a changed in the air that rippled slightly like a heat wave. He put down the pillow he fluffing of dust and left the drawing room and went in pursuit of his master.

He followed the life of his master's soul and came into the servant's quarters. Curious as to why his master was there, he came to his room. Okay, now he was downright puzzled as to why Ciel was there.

He felt silly to knock so he just went right in and saw nothing out of the ordinary and approached the small lump under his sheets that were never used.

A small wriggle came from the lump and so he peeled back the sheet and was dumbfounded at the sight.

Apparently the elixir had not made a full course through Ciel's body and had in fact made him even younger. He was now a baby!

Sebastian put a hand to his forehead in bemusement at the fact that his master was even more helpless and could not even say anything other than random babbles that would have absolutely no power over him.

Ciel woke up with a tremble as his warm sheet was taken away from him. He looked straight upwards and blinked wearily, his big eyes bleary from sleep. At seeing Sebastian, he tilted his head to the side, but smiled a toothless grin and reached up above him at the towering figure.

His wide smile died and he frowned when the man made no move to pick him up, but was simply staring at him with a black expression.

Baby Ciel kicked his little legs and wiggled his body in an attempt to turn over on his stomach. He started making a fuss when he couldn't.

Soon large warm hands picked him up and he saw the man that held him. Ciel smiled and squealed as he was picked up. He was then set against a broad shoulder and he immediately latched onto the longish raven locks that were hanging around the man's face.

Sebastian sighed when his baby master tugged rather painfully on his hair. He reached up and tried to take his hair away but his hand was gummed and quickly was slathered in saliva with a contempt gurgle from Ciel.

"Ciel."

He ignored his name and continued to play with Sebastian's hair with one hand and hold the large hand to his mouth as he gummed it.

The butler grimaced at the slick feeling his fingers were starting to feel like so he took away his hand, but Ciel used both hands to bring it back and abandoned his hair. "Ngh!"

Ciel shouted his little ramble of protest and bounced up and down as best as he could in Sebastian's arm to show his dislike of having the hand taken away from him.

He was ignored as the man cleaned his hand on a cloth.

Ciel whined and pulled hard at Sebastian's hair and started whimpering and screeched before he had a finger over his lips. He looked to the man's annoyed face with tears streaming down his pink cheeks before he popped the finger in his mouth much to the other surprise.

"Ciel, that's not for you to suck on." He took away the finger, but quickly stuck it back in when he saw that Ciel was about to start screeching again.

Sebastian sighed; he would have to buy something for him as well as baby's supplies. Thinking of all the trouble that had come with this new profound revelation, he grimaced.

He was going to have a long week ahead of him.

* * *

><p>Seeing as Ciel had no clothes that fit him as well as shoes, he would have to fix something up real quick from scratch. Sebastian grabbed his bed sheet and wrapped Ciel in it much to his fuss and carried him out the room, avoiding all the servants.<p>

Ciel who had a corner of a sheet flapped over his head, peered out from under it and gurgled happily when Sebastian dashed through the hall.

Sebastian shushed him and covered him back up so Ciel stayed quiet and simply nuzzled his nose in his butler's smooth neck closed his eyes and waited to be uncovered.

When he could see no one in the halls he walked through them and went directly to his master's bedroom and walked in.

He uncovered said master and placed him on his bed so that he was lying on his stomach and he would be able to satisfy his curiosity.

Sebastian grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt; he did not have time to waste in search of other things nor did he have time to fix them up either.

He cut most of the shorts and cinched the back so it would fit around Ciel and his shirt would just have to fit him big for now.

Like a dutiful butler, he dressed Ciel up with no fuss and plucked him from the bed and again, he was on the move.

Setting Ciel down on the floor, he grabbed his coat and walked to the find the servants, leaving Ciel in his bedroom.

...

Ciel was alone in his room when a knock on his bedroom window startled him. "Neh?" He questioned with some more babble and a few words at the strange knock when with a swift sound, his window opened and a gush of wind came through sending a small shiver through Ciel.

After a flutter of his long curtains, there was a man dressed in dark blue with a strange face, but yet like Sebastian.

Ciel tilted his head to the side and felt uneasy, but he crawled forward towards the man until he reached the bed. He reached a hand out and opened and closed his hand at the strange man and smiled a bit when the man chuckled. "How cute. You want me to pick you up?"

Not knowing what the man was saying, he simply made a few sounds and leaned over more, but he leaned too much and fell face first towards the unforgiving floor.

He closed his eyes and waiting for the painful impact, but was caught instead. Blinking once, he looked up at the stranger and saw that his eyes were a bright red that were the same color as the familiar man in black that Ciel was used to by now.

His head was patted as he was pressed against the man's shoulder. But not knowing Ciel's fascination with long hair and seeing as he had long hair, the man's hair was gripped in a tight hold and was pulled.

The man in blue winced and pulled Ciel away from his body at arms length. He looked sternly at the wide mismatched eyes. "No, do not pull hair. Understand?"

But it seemed Ciel did not seeing as he did the same thing so the stranger finally just decided to let him.

He set baby Ciel on the bed to let him crawl, but it seemed Ciel was much too interested in his long hair. The stranger's hair reached mid-back and was black- same as Sebastian's.

Little small hands reached up and tugged in earnest at the hair before he finally settled down and simply played with it as it tickled his face.

The man turned to the side, making Ciel release the light grip on his hair and laid Ciel down and poked his stomach. "You are exactly what I need, little one. Do you know that?"

At Ciel's gurgle, the man supposed he did not. "And here you are, all unprotected without that bastard. I suppose the point goes to me, doesn't it?"

It was getting pretty boring waiting for Sebastian, but seeing as Bard was attempting to cook, Sebastian had his hands full.

"Perhaps I'll just take you. He wouldn't like that would he? No, not at all."

A loud explosion sounded through the air, jarring the estate, sending vibrations through the mansion.

Scared, Ciel let open his mouth and elicited a loud cry that had the man panicking.  
>He picked him and made his way to the window.<p>

Just as he was about to leave, he was stopped by a cold voice.

"What do you think you're doing with my Young master?"

The man sighed and turned from his perch on the windowsill and looked at an angry demon that had silverware at the ready.

The stranger laughed. "Already reduced to mere silverware? This boy has you more enamored than what is usual for us demons. But I will admit, he does smell simply divine- a true meal."

"I don't need to listen to you." Sebastian held up his arm and was about to aim the knives at the demon, but Ciel was suddenly brought to the open window.

"Go ahead and let's see if you can catch your master in time before he splatters on the floor outside."

Sebastian snarled and was cut off by a whimper.

Ciel was looking at Sebastian with wide frightened eyes and the butler watched in amazement as Ciel was coddled by other demon.

But this was exactly the chance he needed. Sebastian dashed forward and snatched Ciel from the demon and placed a well-aimed kick, sending the other through the open window.

When he got Ciel in his arms, he immediately started pushing away with little whimpers. Sebastian scowled, but smoothed his expression and patted Ciel's head, hoping to gain some closure back.

Ciel calmed down after two pats and settled down and turned towards the window in search of the man with the long raven hair. He pouted when the man did not show up again.

Sebastian walked over to the window and peered out of it and scanned the rest of the terrain. After making sure the property was free of any vermin, he shut the windows with a firm click and closed the curtains.

He finally went to the bed and sat down with Ciel, doing his best to ignore the smell that emitted from the bed sheet, and forced his master to face him.

Ciel, of course, was doing his best to pry his butler's hands away from his face. He pushed and cried 'No', but Sebastian didn't care and finally got him to face him with a firm tug of his chin and he was made to face his butler's glowing eyes. "Young master, why didn't you cry out? Did you want that _filth _to take you?"

Being unable to understand as well not being able to answer, Ciel simply whimpered and started crying.

With a small huff, Sebastian patted him on his back and pressed him against his chest to try and calm him down.

Getting up to walk out of the bedroom, Ciel's butler shifted him to his hip and left the room with the baby rubbing his eyes as his cries finally subsided.

Ciel hiccupped so it was his butler's job to pat his back until they stopped and he was finally able to breathe correctly without the little jar from the sudden intake of breathes every time a hiccup escaped.

Every time Sebastian turned a corner of a hall, Ciel slowly felt himself mold his small body against his butler until he was comfortable. Though he wasn't really tired, he felt like a nice nap was in order so he hunkered down and laid his head near Sebastian' neck and shoulder, finding just the right spot and closed his eyes.

He fell into a peaceful trance, though he wasn't really asleep, and steadied his breath.

After a sudden whoosh of cold air, his eyes snapped open and he was met with the scenery outside his mansion.

Ciel whimpered and tucked his limbs in as best as he could underneath him and huddled against Sebastian.

Seeing this, Sebastian covered him with his jacket that he had grabbed and swaddled him as best as he could and then continued his brisk walk towards the carriage where Tanaka was already seated.

Seeing as he could no longer drive the carriage because he had to keep a hold of Ciel, he had Tanaka drive.

Once he stepped in and shut the door, he felt the carriage start and then they were finally headed to town after the little mishap with the vermin and Ciel.

* * *

><p>On the way over there, baby Ciel made noises only a baby could produce and tugged on Sebastian's hair, much to his annoyance, and grabbed his nose.<p>

It was almost a laughing situation indeed every time Ciel grabbed his butler's nose and then look at his own palm only to see nothing there. Frustrated, he grabbed a bit more harshly on Sebastian's nose and pulled.

Ciel fussed a bit when Sebastian finally pulled away his wandering little hands and told him 'no', but soon he settled down and simply watched the changing scenery with steady inquisitive eyes.

Seeing this, Sebastian produced the usual black eye-patch and tied it expertly around the baby's head but it was taken off by said baby and thrown on the floor of the carriage.

Squealing, Ciel leaned forward when Sebastian bent down to pick up the eye-patch only for it to be put on again.

Sebastian held Ciel's hands when they went to take off the patch again, and sighed in irritation when his master began kicking his legs in an attempt to free the hold on his hands.

Ciel opened his mouth wide and started screeching with round tears falling from his scrunched up eyes.

Babies were absolutely dreadful to care for.

The butler let go of his master's hands and looked for something to distract Ciel with when he suddenly felt a button on his coat being pulled.

He looked down to see Ciel with minuet fingers, tugging the black buttons that were securely sewn on. Giggling, his master pulled at the buttons and then it dawned on Sebastian that he was going to have a tough week from now on with his master's new tendencies. He would have to get the brat some toys. Or everything he owned would be destroyed, or all his hair would be pulled out.

The carriage slowly rolled to a stop in a designated parking spot and Sebastian looked out into the streets where men and women were walking about. He opened the door with a smooth gait and climbed out with Ciel securely in his left hand.

Closing the door, he left Tanaka where he was and bid the old man goodbye.

With a quick check-up to make sure his master wasn't too startled with the loud noises of adults and children around him, he saw that, instead of Ciel being frightened and huddled against him, he was sitting up as best as he could and peering around him with one big eye (Sebastian finally got him to keep on the eye-patch) and was apparently liking the sights.

Ciel suddenly frowned and wrinkled his nose as best as he could at the smell, making Sebastian chuckle.

Giggling at the deep sound that emitting from his butler, Ciel peered up at Sebastian with a gleeful smile. Sebastian looked down at him and smiled down at him. "Having fun, Young master?"

A gurgle was his answer and so the pair finally set off in the direction of the clothing shop where they kept toddlers and babies' clothing.

...

It wasn't everyday you see a tall man in black walking through the streets with a squealing baby on his shoulder so he was bound to get looks. Women awed at him and men gave him a reproachful look if their wives looked a bit longer than usual at the 'family' man.

Once Sebastian got to the store, he saw a closed sign on it. With a brow twitching, he turned back around and started heading towards another store for bottles and what not.

He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar woman by the shop. Ciel didn't notice any change in Sebastian luckily and continued looking around with a hand in his butler's hair.

Just as the butler was about to continue his way to the other shop, the woman spotted him and smiled brightly at him before she made her way to him, walking past busy people.

Sebastian smiled falsely at her when she came to a stop in front of him and only then did Ciel notice the strange woman. He frowned and one small fragment of his old self-conscious flashed before him; he thought of the woman as _dirty_.

"Ahh, Marie, it seems we are just bound to meet again." Sebastian nodded in her direction and used both hands to carry Ciel so he wouldn't need to have physical contact with her.

Ciel whined and shifted before pulling harshly on his butler's hair making the older man wince a bit before he pulled his hair free and looked at Ciel sternly.

Seeing this, Marie finally glanced at the baby in the arms of her object of affection, and she was taken back by the striking resemblance to the earlier child she met in the last meeting. "Is this the same child as the last time? He seems so much smaller!"

Sebastian mentally sighed at the woman's denseness and placed on his perfect facade of politeness. "No, this is his younger brother." Seeing as Marie had no interest in his master, Ciel's name did not matter.

She hummed in fake interest before she smiled slyly up at him while puffing up her chest a bit, letting her bosoms peep over her tight bodice. "So where's your wife?"

"I do believe I mentioned that she passed away a few years ago."

Marie laughed falsely at her mistake. "Oh yes, silly me. I don't know what goes through my mind. So are you perhaps free for the ball-"

Ciel suddenly squealed at a dog that ran by with street children on its heels. He wiggled and squirmed in an effort to get down but his efforts were wasted by the firm hold on him. He kicked out his feet as best as he could and made a fuss at being held.

Sebastian grimaced when a small punch to his nose met its target. He suddenly held Ciel away from his body and let the boy tire himself out. "Stop, Yo- Ciel."

He quickly caught his mistake and frowned when Ciel huffed before he calmed down.

Marie watched the scene with a grimace. Oh, how she detested children and dogs. "I don't even know why they let those mangy things run around. They should put a stop to it."

The woman suddenly gained a point in Sebastian's eyes, thinking she meant only dogs. "Yes, dogs are something that I can not stand. To be frank, I hate them." He smiled warmly at such a cold thing to say, so unlike his statement.

She laughed dumbly, "No, I was meaning both the children and the dog. Goodness me, I'm surprised they haven't picked either of those vermin up."

Sebastian was a bit taken back with her bluntness, but he didn't pay her any mind. His real attention was on his master who was frowning at the woman.

Somehow, Marie was familiar to him. He stretched out a hand towards her, which surprised both of the adults. "Do you want to go to her, Ciel?"

Marie quickly objected. "Oh no, I'm bad with children. They don't like me and I don't really have a care for them."

Seeing the scorn on the woman's face, Ciel returned back to the warmth of his butler and snuggled into his neck, feeling some sort of small victory when Marie sneered a bit at him.

Deciding to take it a bit farther, Ciel placed a hand on Sebastian's cheek and looked straight at the woman. He repeated one word that had some of his old authority in it. "Mine."

Sebastian's eyes widened a bit in surprise and looked at Ciel to see if his body was making any changes, but he saw none. Instead, Ciel's eyes had gotten smarter with more clarity and he had a frown etched on his baby face.

Marie laughed forcefully. "Oh kids, say the cutest things, don't they?" She got a bit closer to Ciel making him stare down at her while he kept his hand on Sebastian's cheek. "Aren't you sweet? Aww, worried about your Papa?"

Ciel felt frustrated which led to him putting up a fuss. He wailed and wiggled, making Marie back up and Sebastian turn his attention to his master.

"Shhh, Ciel." He tried his best at calming the child down; he looked up at Marie with a fake apology in his eyes. "I'm sorry, it would seems I have to go before this turns out to be even more chaotic." He nodded his head at her and turned around and went towards the store he had intended go in the first place.

Immediately after they left Marie standing behind, scowling, Ciel quieted down and settled down and looked around with a wide eye, though the covered eye beneath it was twitching a bit.

Once they entered the shop, Sebastian was met with a familiar man- it was the man with the long hair. Ciel's bedroom intruder.

Seeing the man, Ciel gurgled and reached towards him, but Sebastian held him back. "No, Ciel. Stop it, don't go to such filth."

The man merely laughed and gestured towards his work clothes. "As you can see, I work here so I need to handle him if you want to see what size clothes he wears."

"They don't sell clothing here," was Sebastian stony reply.

The man simply laughed and held up his hands. "So you caught me. You're as smart as always, Sebastian, is it?"

Sebastian risked a glance at Ciel who was simply staring at the other man.

"It has been a long time, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Ciel. "Nat-" The rest was baby gibberish.

Sebastian growled at held Ciel closer. "You are not to come closer to my master or touch him again."

The man flicked his hair back with a smooth smirk etched on his face while he fixed Sebastian with an amused look. "Really? What if your master wanted to come with me?"

They both looked at Ciel who had a firm hand in Sebastian's hair and put a hand in his mouth while looking at Nathaniel. He noticed them both looking at him and he turned to look at Sebastian with a gurgle. "Neh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bahahaha! I wonder how many of you all expected that. Oh and about Nathaniel, yeah he is not Sebastian's brother. Just wanted you all to know that. Thanks for reading and yes, please review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello you all! I want to thank you all who reviewed the last chapter and I want to thank my wonderful beta for this story: Carrie2sky!  
>I love you all. *beams* <strong>

* * *

><p>Immediately after they left Marie standing behind, scowling, Ciel quieted and settled down and looked around with a wide eye, though the covered eye beneath it was twitching a bit.<p>

Once they entered the shop, Sebastian was met with a familiar man- it was the man with the long hair. Ciel's bedroom intruder.

Seeing the man, Ciel gurgled and reached towards him, but Sebastian held him back. "No, Ciel. Stop it, don't go to such filth."

The man merely laughed and gestured towards his work clothes. "As you can see, I work here so I need to handle him if you want to see what size clothes he wears."

"They don't sell clothing here," was Sebastian stony reply.

The man simply laughed and held up his hands. "So you caught me. You're as smart as always, Sebastian, is it?"

Sebastian risked a glance at Ciel who was simply staring at the other man.

"It has been a long time, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Ciel. "Nat-" The rest was baby gibberish.

Sebastian growled and held Ciel closer. "You are not to come closer to my master or touch him again."

The man flicked his hair back with a smooth smirk etched on his face while he fixed Sebastian with an amused look. "Really? What if your master wanted to come with me?"

They both looked at Ciel who had a firm hand in Sebastian's hair and put a hand in his mouth while looking at Nathaniel. He noticed them both looking at him and he turned to look at Sebastian with a gurgle. "Neh?"

Sebastian didn't even acknowledge him so he in turned yanked on the black strands harshly and brought another tiny hand up to pull his butler's nose.

The butler (babysitter) finally brought his gaze around from the other demon to pin Ciel with a hard stare. He pulled away Ciel's hand's one by one and held them in one hand. "Stop it."

Ciel, not liking the change of tone, frowned and wriggled away but Sebastian held on firmly to the struggling infant.

"Why don't you let me take him from you?" While he wasn't looking, Nathaniel had crept a bit closer and was now a few feet away.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and pressed Ciel against him, ignoring the muffle cries. "It would be of your best interest if you kept away unless you wish to die today."

Nathaniel smirked and held up both hands. "Just so you know, you're sadly misinformed. We do sell clothing here so you need to hand him over to get fit for the size."

...

In that terse moment of silence, Ciel broke it by muffled screeching. Alarmed, Sebastian pulled Ciel back to see him crying with a pink hue blushing his face and was taking in deep breaths with a slightly open mouth.

He silently chided himself for not paying enough attention to his slowly suffocating master before he shifted baby Ciel in his arms while the bundle sniffled slightly as he calmed down now that he was able to breathe.

Nathaniel tsked and shook his head. "Is that anyway to care for your young master? Surely, you must be aiming to make a fool out of yourself in jest." He chuckled darkly while he eyed the prize in the other demon's capable hands.

Ciel simply stared back until his butler blocked his eyes with a hand held over his line of sight, making Nathaniel glance back at the annoyed older demon. He snorted slightly and moved away to go towards the front desk that had a bell on it that was a bit dented from all the years of abuse it had been dealt with.

Sebastian stared at Nathaniel and narrowed his eyes when he was given a bright false smile.

"Are you coming? Your meal won't dress himself or are you hiding his ability from me?" The younger demon slapped the surface of the desk and laughed at his own joke. He pretended to wipe a tear and watched as Sebastian approached calmly with a seething look.

He stood in front of the desk, not daring to let go of his master, and told Nathaniel Ciel's measurements while the baby in question was eyeing the metal bell on the desk.

Reaching down with a grabby little hand, Ciel slapped the bell gaining the attention of both demons. He released a squeal and picked up the bell and leaned against his butler who was watching the act with an annoyed look while Nathaniel smirked with devious intention.

Ciel banged the bottom of the bell against Sebastian's shoulder, knowing that against his hand would hurt, and did so repeatedly not minding the fact that it might of hurt his butler.

Reaching his limit of patience, Sebastian grabbed the bell and placed it back on the desk and pinned Nathaniel with a hard stare. "Go and fetch the clothes immediately. I am at my end of patience and it would be wise if you did not push it." His usual flow or words were a bit off at the end as he tried to keep Ciel's hands to himself that were reaching out once again for the dented bell.

Knowing not to push his luck at the antagonized demon, Nathaniel scowled and went to the back of the shop where the shipments of clothes were still boxed.

...

After the younger, pestering demon left him and Ciel, he remained rooted in that spot as he tried to calm his anger. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Ciel stopped his reaching for the "sounder" and looked up at his caretaker who had a calm mask on, but Ciel knew that it was fake. To him, it just didn't fit with the tense air so in his baby mind, where he can make sense of his actions, he decided to pull at his butler's face to try and make him happy.

What he wasn't expecting was for his hands to be placed in a firm grip and for Sebastian to command him to 'stop' in a blunt voice all while not sparing him a glance. Not liking the tone of voice, he tried again.

This time he was rewarded a glance, which Ciel smiled at him toothless, and jabbered baby gibberish at him. "Se-bah-bah!" Ciel then poked him on his nose and snatched his hand back quick and giggled before he laid his head on the broad shoulder. "Mine."

Sebastian raised a brow at this and smirked before he grasped the small chin of Ciel's and looked down and met his eyes. "Yes, Young master. I'm yours until you-"

"Sorry to break your little self speech but here's the clothes. Need anything else that doesn't involve the meal, don't bother me." He dismissed Sebastian with a flippant wave and picked up a newspaper and started reading.

Sebastian grabbed the wrapped packages, choosing not to mutilate the pest, and strode towards the dingy door.

A rustle of the newspaper and then Nathaniel's voice stopped him. "You might want to hurry and get bigger, meal. I don't know how long your Queen will wait for the case to be solved and I don't know how long your butler will be able to protect you in your miserable form."

Sebastian looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Nathaniel continued with a flick of his newspaper. "And I don't know how long it'll take for me to snatch you up." He looked up from the news and smirked at Sebastian and licked his lips with eyes burning.

...

Sebastian opened the door and paused. "My master will never fall to scum like you." With that, he left the shop with a firm click.

Stepping from the shadows of the shop, Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly as he took in the disarray of people on the streets before he sighed only to be patted on the cheek by Ciel's comforting hand.

Ciel looked up at his butler and smiled his toothless smile and brought his hand down and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as best as he could and looked at the scene behind the older man.

With a raised brow, Sebastian wondered if that gesture was some sort of comforting pat from his young master. He returned the pat briefly on Ciel's head before he walked towards the carriage with a smooth gate as to not to jostle Ciel who was taking in the scenery as well as paying attention to Sebastian's hair that fluttered every now and then with the soft breeze that whisked through the busy streets.

In his mind, he mapped out exactly what he needed and where he needed to go. Since he already accomplished purchasing Ciel's clothes, the next thing he would need is cloths for his master's new predicament when he needed to use the chamber pot as well as a few bottles for milk to be drank from.

All in all, he was just ready for the elixir to wear off. While at times it was humorous to see Ciel act on his childish whims, it was also downright irritating to be subjected to said whims with things such as being the object of amusement.

With a sigh, which a common action he was already getting use to, he strode into the next store with Ciel on his hip; his little bundle of annoyance.

And so it continued like that, along with kind remarks from women with how it was nice to see a man carrying around a baby for a change and so on. It was very tiring indeed for the black butler.

After Sebastian exited the last store with all the things in hand all tied together to make it easier for carry, he walked towards the carriage with the bottles clanking slightly, glad for the necessity of caring for his master to be done and out of the way.

On the way back to the carriage, Ciel risked a hand, sticking it out of his bundle to pull the back of Sebastian's head at the hairs and rubbed the strands between his thumb and index finger as he took in the cold, flat feeling.

Paying no mind to his master's wandering hands, he spotted the carriage with old man Tanaka sitting there with his signature cup of tea. He nodded as Sebastian passed by to the carriage door, he being glad to return to the mansion and away from all the pesky nuisances.

A sharp sting of his hair being pulled out as his seated himself in the carriage made him acknowledge that he would be returning with one said nuisance. He was ready to be rid of his baby master or at least hand him off to one of the servants seeing as he still had all the housework left.

...

But then again, there is no way possible to know if his master would be in safe hands with those bumbling idiots.

Hearing the crack of the reins as well as coming up with a plan brought him back from his thoughts. He glanced down at Ciel who was bending over in the crook of his arms to reach his toes. He finally grasped one his small feet and squealed in glee making Sebastian watch the scene with amusement at how far his master had fallen into the grasp of his childish mind.

With a smirk, he grabbed the foot Ciel was holding on to and tugged on it, grabbing the baby's attention. Ciel leaned his head against Sebastian's chest as he looked up at the smirking man. He frowned at the smirk, knowing he was missing something so he kicked his foot from the man's hand in retaliation.

But Sebastian grabbed it again and this time, by the ankle.

Ciel squirmed from the grip before he finally grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled to show his dislike of having his leg held in place. He ripped hair from Sebastian's scalp and was rewarded with his foot being freed. He kicked his feet in the air before he looked up at Sebastian to see him glaring at him.

Sebastian contemplated if it was too soon to spank his young master while all Ciel did was smile at him and patted his cheek with the hand that had strands of hair tangled in his fingers.

_That brat._

Before they arrived at the mansion, Ciel had more little tuffs of Sebastian's hair, which some of them resulted in Ciel screeching before Sebastian finally gave in and patted his back to stop him.

When he was calm, Ciel played with the strands of hair that he pulled out before Sebastian took them away and threw it out the door making a rush of cold air penetrate the inside of the carriage.

After having his amusement taking away, Ciel would proceed to tear more hair out and from then on out, it was a whole cycle. A viscous one in Sebastian's case with getting his hair tore out and all.

Sebastian was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when they pulled up to the mansion. He opened the door with Ciel in tow and nodded at Tanaka to show his thanks before he made his way into the mansion where he was greeted with cheerful hellos from the servants before they all gasped and dropped their jaw to the floor or so it would seem if the need to talk hadn't overruled their shock.

Finny ran over first followed by Mey-rin as they stared up almost adoringly at the usual stoic master who was now staring back at them with a open expression. Not at all how his expressions use to be- closed off or annoyed. "Mr. Sebastian! What happened to the young master?!"

Ciel squinted his eyes at the loud blonde before he babbled some strange mash of words and pitches making Finny eyes light up. "Ooh, ooh! I heard of something like that! Dolphins can make the pitches too!"

"Idiot! The young master isn't a dolphin!" Bard cut in while Mey-rin nodded.

"He sure isn't! He's a baby!" She goggled more at how eye catching Sebastian looked holding a baby than the new adorable look of her master.

Sebastian cleared his throat to catch the attention of the house servants who started bickering among themselves on how exactly Ciel sounded like.

"I do not think it matters on what animal the young master sounds like. What does matter is that is still work to be done and you're not doing it. Now get to work! I'll deal with the master, you just go and do your jobs."

All three servants, minus Tanaka, saluted in stiff army salutes and scurried off and if Sebastian allowed dust to be collected on the floor then they surely would of kicked up clouds of dust.

Ciel merely blinked at the empty spots where the servants once stood before he looked up at Sebastian. "Se-bah-bah." whereas his mind had been on the fact that those people he met were strange, his stomach had another agenda and let out a gurgle.

Sebastian patted Ciel's bottom briefly to check for wetness and was pleased to see that he didn't have to be cleaned just yet. He approached Ciel's bedroom and entered before he placed him and the bag of things on the bed. He bent down on one knee and placed a finger underneath the drawstrings that held the packages together before he snipped the ropes in half making the packages come toppling down onto the bed.

The bottles clinked briefly, grabbing Ciel's attention and as Sebastian quickly sorted the packages, Ciel grabbed the bottle that was partially covered in brown paper and looked at it. It was made of glass and instantly had his attention especially when he could see his hand wrapped around the bottle even though he held something solid.

Strange, he thought, you couldn't see through solid things. That's the way it always worked because he even couldn't see through Sebastian!

But then the bottle was grabbed from his hand and he was now being undressed and was subjected to the colder temperature in his room. He frowned at the concentrated look his butler had on while he pulled off his shirt before the shirt was folded and laid on the bed.

Next came his pants and he was made to lie down on his back, which he didn't like; the top of his bed was boring and unappealing, and held no interest to him.

Feeling a breeze in his lower regions, he just knew he was bare before he was lifted up briefly and a cloth of some sort was taken out from the brown crinkling paper and it was placed under his bottom before the man folded it around him and secured it with pins.

Ciel cooed at being treated gently, not that he was treated anything but, and stared up at Sebastian who was dressing him. He reached up and grabbed the man's hair and tugged on it gently before he goggled up at his butler and smiled. He received a stern stare in return, but that didn't matter to him.

He released the trapped hair and clapped his hands clumsily and squealed before he quieted down letting Sebastian finish dressing him with no fuss, his quiet baby noises filled the room with him releasing a coo every now and again.

...

When Sebastian finished the small, but new task of dressing his baby master, he looked down at Ciel to make sure nothing was out of order. From the blue simple shorts and the white shirt that both were made of fine fabric quality, he was ready to go out and about.

A gurgle from Ciel's stomach broke his thoughts.

He glanced down to see Ciel staring at him before he tilted his head up at him, mussing his hair against the sheets.

Seeing as they had no wet nurse and he did purchase bottles, his master will have to do with cow's milk. He put a hand to his chin and thought about his choices._ Tanaka is out of the question, Finny would probably__maim__ the cow and I don't think Bard would know where to grab and... Mey-rin isn't really capable of doing that either._

Well he shall have to do it himself, he will simply have to hand off Ciel to one of the servants, though to 'who' is the real question.

He brought his hand down and bent over to pick up Ciel who went willingly and grabbed the bottles with as much agility as only a Phantomhive butler could possess and made his way down the corridors.

His path took him to the kitchen where at least one of the servants were and it would seem to just be his luck that all three were accounted for, minus Tanaka who was most likely in one of the other rooms drinking tea.

As he stepped into the kitchen that seemed to bring everyone to attention though most of their attention was on their master who looked positively adorable in his new outfit.

"Listen here, I need to go out the stalls and milk one of the cows, but I need one of you to watch over the young master." He stared every one of them down. "If the master is harmed in any way, I will have your head. Do you understand?"

They all nodded, which pleased the butler to know that they were at least somewhat listening. "Good. Here, Mey-rin. Don't trip and if possible stay within yelling distance should anything happen."

Mey-rin just hastily nodded as all her attention was focused on her master who was staring back at her curiously.

Sebastian surveyed the servants before he left the kitchen.

All three of them simultaneously gulped at the threat that was placed in Sebastian's words before they glanced down at Ciel who was looking around the kitchen.  
>He was suddenly hugged and was pressed into the maid's neck as she cooed over him at being able to hold someone so small and soft in her hands. She suddenly sneezed, knocking her glasses aside a bit making her acknowledge the smell of talcum power and baby.<p>

She fixed her glasses as she steadied Ciel with one hand and decided to settle down somewhere, but Finny stopped her.

"He's so cute and tiny. I want to him hold him!" He stared up at her with pleas in his eyes but still... Sebastian would kill her if Ciel were accidentally crushed.

"I don't know Finny, you might crush him since he's so tiny." She looked on as Finny's happiness gloomed over before she sighed and handed Ciel to him. "Okay, here you go, but be careful."

Ciel fussed a bit at being handed over so carelessly making Finny worry at first, but he calmed down a bit and looked at his new holder. "Neh?"

A hand poked his cheek, which he frowned at and pushed it away before he looked at the other male in the room. He looked mean so he grabbed the finger that approached his face and bit it.

Of course, Ciel didn't realize that he had no teeth so that didn't hurt at all. The only thing that might hurt is his pride when he returns back to normal; he may not remember it but they surely will and no doubt Sebastian will tease him about it.

His stomach suddenly let out a gurgle again to announce his hunger and he looked down at his tummy with an inquisitive look before he looked up Finny who was fawning over him. He babbled up at them, pretending he knew what he was talking about before a clank on a counter brought them all to attention.

Sebastian returned with the milk and just in time because Ciel chose that moment to start screeching. Finny, looking alarmed handed Ciel to Mey-rin and cried out 'I didn't do it!' before he too started crying.

Mey-rin just panicked as well before she handed the baby to Bard who just looked shocked before he awkwardly tried to calm down the screeching baby. He looked up at Sebastian who was calmly filling up a bottle. "Oy! Think you could hurry up over there!"

He tried rocking Ciel a bit, but that didn't help but then soon after, Ciel was plucked from his hands, crying and all while they all watched as Sebastian handled Ciel with care and stuck a bottle in his screeching mouth.

They all watched in amazement when Ciel immediately quieted down.

"Wow, Sebastian! You're a pro at this!" Finny looked on in admiration at how calmly Sebastian took control of the situation.

Sebastian merely shook off the compliment. "If I couldn't do this then what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel finally took his mouth away from the teat and yawned cutely.

Sometimes Sebastian wondered how his young master could cause this much trouble for someone so small. He looked down at him while he placed the bottle on the counter.

_Such a brat._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you would please leave a review! <em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello, guys! I would like to thank all of you for reviewing and yes, I do read all of them. :) _  
><em>A big thanks to my beta for this story, Carrie2sky! Thanks a bunches! Now please enjoy this update. <em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 10<em>

Dawn was slowly approaching as the morning birds readied to sing as they puffed up in their nest before shaking their body quickly sounding a rustle of smooth feathers. Animals were already up from their slumber with the first ray of sunlight that peaked through the clouds giving the sky a light pink color mixing with blue. All living things were getting up to go about their usual day and all was peaceful.

Except in the Phantomhive mansion.

A few weeks had passed and Ciel, who was sadly still a baby, was screeching his lungs out as his butler tried to successfully change the soiled cloth to bring about a new one on his clean bottom.

The little lord twisted away and pushed at Sebastian's hands all while his butler had a rather indifferent face as he went about his now daily chore. He should have been use to this already, but alas, some things he will never be use to and that includes changing his master's soiled clothes and wiping up his excrements. After folding the cloth securely around Ciel's waist, he grabbed the pins to pin them in place all while avoiding sticking the crying baby (brat) that gave up on struggling and was now hiccupping while rubbing his eyes.

After finishing with that rather loud task, he picked up the clothes he set aside on the gargantuan bed, which Ciel doesn't use anymore, and grabbed the white button up shirt that was made especially for him with just the right amount of money and sat his master up who was looking at him with annoyed eyes. He slid the shirt on him, glad that this part was something he was use to, and buttoned the shirt up easily. Next he grabbed the green shorts that was so much like original ones and slid them on easily. He figured that the best he could do was keep up some of Ciel's dignity with dressing him like his usual noble wear instead of the normal kid stuff. His master had already passed that phase and ended it when his mansion burned down.

Now came the hard part of dressing his master; putting on socks and the shoes. On most days it was successful and he was able to make Ciel stay fully dressed but on those odd days, Ciel kept kicking the shoes off as well as the socks. Sebastian even went to the trouble of buying the shorter socks so as to it wouldn't bother Ciel's legs.

The butler grabbed the white socks and while Ciel's attention was elsewhere in the room, he slid both of them on quickly and with a triumph look, he grabbed the shoes and placed those on.

As he stepped back away from the bed, he wondered what made Ciel so picky about having shoes and socks on his feet. Then again, he supposed it's because of his master's new size and his state of mind. He shook his head and vowed to never give the elixir to anyone as long as he dwells on earth.

Ciel brought him out of his muse with an aimed kick at his face or at least he tried to. His short legs couldn't reach far just yet which Sebastian liked to tease him about by grabbing one easily like he did just now.

He smirked in amusement that rarely came to him now that his master was reduced to a small mass of slobber and gibberish. Baby Ciel tugged his leg relentlessly but to no avail. His foot was caught in the hand of a demon who was intent on showing his temporary superiority over him. The little lord gave a little huff that reminded Sebastian of his old self before he attempted to bend over and grab his butler's hand.

Realizing that he wouldn't reach, he twisted until he was on his side and tried to crawl away and in doing so, he just knew his leg was finally free.

He turned around to see Sebastian cleaning up this morning's mess before he simply sat down with his legs out and then trying to lean over and reach his shoe to most likely take it off. It looked easy enough but it was a challenging task for the baby. He grabbed the shoe with both hands clumsily and pulled until it popped off. Ciel squealed and threw the shoe at his butler, yelling, "Se-bah-bah!"

Sebastian stopped what he was doing and looked at what his master was calling him for and saw that Ciel's big accomplishment of the day was managing to pull his shoe off. He widened his eyes mockingly which was lost on Ciel. "Oh my, well done Ciel. It seems you can do more than just drool and babble. You can now pull a shoe off."

Ciel simply squealed at being praised even if it was mockingly and clapped his hands against his clothed thighs before he raised his arms and opened and closed his hands to signal that he wanted to be picked up.

Sebastian grabbed the shoe that had bounced off his chest before he grabbed Ciel's foot and slid it on again before he let him be to get rid of the soiled things and clean up.

After he finished, he glanced over at his master to see him staring at him while sucking on his thumb. The butler clicked his tongue disapprovingly and approached him before he grabbed Ciel's hand and gave him a stern stare. "You shouldn't be sucking on your thumb. It'll ruin your mouth." That being said, he picked up baby Ciel and left the room.

While on the way to the kitchen, Ciel started bouncing up and down making Sebastian almost drop him. He shook him slightly to try to get him to stop but Ciel didn't listen. He started struggling making the already annoyed demon consider spanking his little bottom before an idea popped up.

If Ciel wanted to go up, he'll make him go up.

After making sure no one was around, he lifted Ciel, who had ceased his bouncing, up in the air and tossed him in the air once, twice, and three times. All the while his baby master squealed louder with each toss.

Smirking, Sebastian tossed him up for the last time high enough to leave his hands for a few seconds. He caught him with firm hands and glanced down at the suddenly quiet baby.

He was surprised to see that Ciel was smiling and was emitting quiet giggles.

The butler faked a smile, somewhat disappointed that his plan had not worked out like he thought, and walked towards the main kitchen where he would get his master his breakfast before he got fussy now that the thrill of being tossed was over.

When he entered the kitchen, Finny ran up to him and shoved a bottle already filled with milk in his face who looked as excited as a kid who just got a new toy before he suddenly got shy as a schoolboy.

"I got milk for the young master just a while back so I was- uh, wondering if I could…" Finny looked down away from Sebastian's gaze and finished the rest of the sentence quickly, "feed Master Ciel this morning since I know you're busy and all!" He pressed his index fingers together while he waited for Sebastian's answer.

After a moment of silence, he looked up to find Sebastian holding Ciel out to him with a look of disinterest. "Don't kill him or your head will roll." He snapped his head towards Bard who smacked his hand against him forehead at Sebastian's stupidity of letting a bugger like Finny hold their young master. He narrowed his eyes at Bard, "Is there a problem, Bard?"

Sebastian dared him to object because quite frankly, with him everyday having to deal with the nuisance, he was glad to be away from him and doing something better like cleaning the mansion into its fine shape.

Bard shook his head quickly with a look of fear. "N-no! Of course not, I was simply wondering if…" He trailed off when Sebastian continued to stare at him with an intimidating look.

The butler nodded at the silence that came from the cook before he turned back to Finny to see him cooing over a happy Ciel who was happy for the adoring attention, something which he never got from the butler in black. "Finny, pay attention."

Finny snapped his head back and stood up straighter and nodded determinedly. "Yes!"

With a tired sigh, he pointed out the things that needed to be done. "First, make sure the milk is warm enough or else he won't want to drink it. The young master is picky like that. Second, after he is finished eating, burp him but that doesn't mean break his spinal cord." He stopped and fixed his last sentence. "On second thought, after you've finished feeding him, give him to Bard to burp him. If he doesn't get burped he gets rather cranky and you'll have to deal with him screeching. Do you got all of that?"

Finny nodded to which Sebastian accepted before he looked at Bard who tried to pretend he wasn't listening. "Bard?" Bard sighed and nodded.

Sebastian clapped his hands as he smiled falsely, "Good. Now, I'll be off. It would be best if you remember what I said."

With that last hidden warning that was plain to those fools, he left the kitchen with a contempt air now that he was away from his young nuisance.

...

After the head butler's intimidating presence left, Finny cradled Ciel with one hand as carefully as he could and grabbed the bottle and placed it to his young master's mouth.  
>Ciel opened his mouth and started sucking on the teat before he scrunched up his mouth in an adorable way before he spit out the milk and turned his mouth away from the bottle.<p>

Panicking, Finny wondered what was wrong with him. "Bard! I think the young master is sick! Help me!" He ran towards Bard quickly and thrust him into his arms so he wouldn't hurt him more or so he thinks.

Grasping a squirming Ciel as best as he could, he shouted while doing so. "Idiot! You're going to make him cry!"

In fact, Ciel was doing the opposite; he thought this was all funny as he watched the two argue. Though he was still hungry.

He squealed and pulled out Bard's cigarette and threw it on the ground and then clapped his hands like he didn't just throw away Bard's precious cancer stick.

Bard dropped his mouth open at the action before he held Ciel up above him with his little hands waving and all. "Ay! You cheeky little br-"

"Bard! What do you think you're doing to Master Ciel?!" A scratchy voice shouted before Ciel was plucked away from high grip. Bard looked down to see Mey-rin with a basket next to her feet, holding onto their master while Finny was peering down at the baby from beside her.

The cook looked away and grabbed the cigarette at his feet before he stuck it in his pocket. He smiled and placed a hand behind his head sheepishly, "I was telling the young master that he can't-"

Finny interrupted him with a look of astonishment, "But he's the young master! He can do whatever he wants... Can't he?" He looked at Mey-rin who had walked towards the stove to place the milk in a bowl to heat up.

She looked from what she was doing in total concentration and thought about it. "The young master is the master of this mansion and he did give us all a home but now..." She looked down at Ciel who was sucking on his thumb while looking at the fire. "He can't exactly understand us so does that make him ... Not the young master?"

Ciel squealed at that before she answered. "No, this is still the Young master!"

With a nod from everyone at the seemingly logical answer, she turned back to the milk that was now at least warmed up enough to please Ciel and when she poured it back into the bottle and fed it to Ciel, she knew that she did something right.

Or so she thought.

She walked back towards Finny with Ciel steadily gulping down the milk when she tripped over the basket of sheets while Ciel dropped from her hands and down towards the floor.

Baby Ciel gave a little gasp as he bottle flew from his mouth and landed on the floor with a clash of broken glass and milk splattering. All the servants saw the baby go up in the air for a moment before they all jumped to catch their airborne master.

Ciel squeezed his eye shut and cried out at the feeling of falling while wriggling his limbs before he was caught. He opened his eye before blinking the uncovered eye to see the face of his savior and was met with blonde hair and a stern face. He recognized him as the man who always had a stick in his mouth.

He squealed loudly and then cooed as Bard adjusted him while he looked away to Mey-rin before telling her something but Ciel couldn't understand anyways, he was too busy being enamored by the man who saved him from his deadly fall. Their young master reached up and patted Bard on the face as if telling him that he did well.

All the servants saw this and dropped their mouths open at the sight; even Bard did so as well. They were all shocked since Ciel never seemed interested in anything but Sebastian and his food.

Ciel cooed and smiled a toothless grin, while he kicked his feet and hands in the air. He'd never had this much fun until today and he was soaking all of it up like a sponge. First he had his butler toss him in the air and now this scruff man catching him before he could fall. Yes, it was indeed a fun day in the baby's warped mind.

On the other hand, Bard was stumped but he smiled back at his master all while feeling proud that he did something right for the master because out of all the things, they, the servants, were always getting yelled at for screwing up, but now this was their time to shine!

Mey-rin and Finny stood to the side as they looked at the cook look down a bit fondly at Ciel who was babbling which some of that babble sounded suspiciously like "papa". The two looked at each other before one of them cleared their throat, making Bard cough and forced back his emotions while he settled Ciel in his arms before he looked at the mess on the floor. "Ahh, it'd be best to get this cleaned up. Right! Finny, clean up the broken glass and find the young master a new bottle!" Finny snapped to attention and dashed around to get the broken pieces of glass.

The maid dashed out the door before he could even turn to her. "I'm going for some more milk," she yelled as she ran down the hallway, possibly signaling everyone in the near vicinity of her loud voice.

Now that the glass was broken and Finny was busy disposing of the glass the right way, Bard and his young master were alone. The tinkling of the glass as it shuffled it's way down the dustbin echoed from outside and the ticking of a clock that was most likely not too far from the kitchen stumped the cook as he realized his rather awkward predicament with only a baby in his hand.

Which is to say that said baby was playing with the goggles around the man's strong neck. He patted the goggles before he yanked on them eliciting a few annoyed grunts since they stayed in place. The explosive cook saw this and chuckled, a sound that made Ciel gaze up at him to see where the strange rumbling sound originated. Seeing as he never heard it from the man in black, he stilled and listened for it again but instead he could only somewhat hear a steady beating.

He frowned, his little eyebrows scrunching up before he patted at the space where it sounded. Seeing this, Bard wondered at how simple babies really were if this is all it takes to stop one in what he or she is doing.

"Young master, I don't think it's going to pat you back." Ciel looked up at him after he said this and after a few moments, he smiled widely showing a toothless grin.

A slam from the door broke their little fond moment as Finny came back with a mop and a bucket. Seeing this, Bard decided to help the poor gardener out and placed Ciel in the basket of sheets. "Here, give it and I'll mop it. You just go tend to outside." He took the mop and bucket from Finny's hands and sloshed the water around a bit.

"But what about the young master? What if he gets hurt?" Finny sent a look to Ciel who was content with being in the basket and was instead playing with the sheets such as trying to throw a corner of one up.

Bard waved the concern away and got to mopping the mess, "Oh he'll be fine. I'm watching after all, you just go and get to work unless you want Mr. Sebastian on your case."

Finny sighed and said goodbye and ran out the door while putting his gardener hat on.

After he was left alone, he got to mopping all the spilled milk up before he spotted a few shards of glass next to the bottom shelves. "Argh, that Finny." He glanced back at Ciel to see him doing nothing but playing before he decided to quickly step out the backdoor to find the dustpan to pick up the rest of the glass.

In the basket, Ciel stopped from his playing to see his new favorite person walking out the door and with a frown, he leaned against the edge of the basket, and fell forward with the sheets giving him a soft landing. Too bad for him, the basket covered his whole body so he could only shuffle about in whichever direction he thought Bard went.

Luckily for him, Bard left the pile of broken glass all together, which then Ciel avoided and he headed towards the exit of the kitchen, which led into the hallway. Seeing as he couldn't yet walk, he crawled until he was in the middle of the hallway before the basket still on top of him, knocked against a wall.

Realizing that he was stuck, he fumbled around the dim lighting from under the basket and stood up on unsteady legs so that his imprisonment came off enough for him to at least see, before he fell back down. With a small pout, he sat there for a few seconds but then the sounds of footsteps from somewhere in another room caught his attention so using his hearing, he shuffled his way down the hall and further away from the kitchen where he favorite person was.

...

Meanwhile, after Bard came from inside which took a bit longer than he would have wanted thanks to Finny, he came back inside and swept up the glass into the dustpan before he walked back outside to throw it away, but then he came to a rather abrupt stop.

He turned his head back to where Ciel was SUPPOSED to be and saw nothing but sheets. With a horrified glance around, he dropped the pan and broom and ran out the kitchen. "Young master?!" He looked down both sides of the hallway before he ran down the opposite path that Ciel had gone all while yelling for the baby.

...

Ciel had vaguely heard someone yelling, but he paid it no mind and instead shuffled farther away from the yelling. For a baby like Ciel, to let a basket best him was rather embarrassing, but he was a baby so nothing much bothered him except cold milk, socks, and being wet.

Once he came to the room where the footsteps were, he tried again to stand up but this time when he got up somewhat he braced his hands on his knees. In the end, it still didn't matter seeing as his legs were still too unsteady and he down he went but this time, the basket got knocked over and rolled away.

Being a sturdy little thing that he was, he merely shook his head and looked up at the closed door before he started journeying away from it seeing as no sounds were being emitted from the room.

As he got further away from anything alive, he felt a form of loneliness creeping up on him. Even with the sun streaming in through the big windows, he felt like an abandoned kitten on a cold day.

He wished for the blonde man with the stick in his mouth to come and get him, but he couldn't call him seeing as he didn't know his name and Sebastian was too far away to hear him _(so he thought) _and so it was just him and his two feet.

Ciel, instead of staying there, got up from the warm spot of sunlight he was sitting in and continued crawling down the long corridors in search of something he was familiar with. but there was nothing seeing as he never been in this part of his manor.

Just as he was about to give up, he heard a set of footsteps coming from an unlit part of the manor. Turning to the sound excitedly, he peered around to see if it was the cook, but instead he merely saw the dark and heard the soft, muted steps. Crawling and hoping to leave whatever was back there in the dark, he crawled clumsily away with his little heart racing while he head came up with different shapes all which were black that would consume him. His knees started getting rug burn from the pace so he stopped and clutched his knees as best as he could while a few tears escaped him.

Looking back up, it looked like the darkness was growing and then his little bladder, which was already quite full, decided that was the time to empty itself out in the moment of extreme stress. He trembled a bit and closed his eyes before he started screeching, pouring all his fear and anger into the bawls.

"Young master." He opened his eye, expecting to see shadows, but saw nothing of the sort. Instead he saw Sebastian; there his butler was, standing in the light of the window looking at him calmly.

Sebastian looked at the sad sight his master was in; soiled and all ruffled up. It was a shame to see the head of the Phantomhives in such a state. When he heard Bard's loud bellowing, he just knew that Ciel had gotten into some sort of trouble so he stopped what he was doing and went towards where he felt his young master's presence. Though when he found him, he wasn't intending on giving him such a fright to where he soiled himself, but it was a comic sight to him to see someone who was once so proud and arrogant fall this low.

"Se-bah-bah!" Ciel screamed to catch his attention because he didn't understand why the man was just standing there and not changing him. He didn't like feeling wet and he was very hungry seeing as he breakfast was interrupted.

With a sigh, he approached Ciel before he bent down to pick him up, but he was slapped in the face.

...

Sebastian was shocked- he was really not expecting that. He glared down at Ciel who was cringing away from him with a screwed up lip before he simply grabbed Ciel and held him away from him seeing as he was squirming to get away. He may be a baby, but even he could understand that the man was angry.

With intent to punish his master, he continued walking towards his master's bedroom all while ignoring the struggling Ciel was doing. With calm and precise steps to prolong the walk to build up the suspense, he came to his destination.

For one brief moment, he pressed Ciel against him to open the door, but once it opened, he slipped inside with a solid click of the door.

Who knows what awaited Ciel now that he has made his butler- the one that's been taking care of him ever since this new situation- angry.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Who knows what Sebastian is going to do to Ciel? <strong>

**Is he going to scold him?  
>Ignore him?<br>Spank him? **

**Who knows, who knows. Anyways, thank you for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. The text down below that is written in cursive is a sort of catch up. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Sebastian looked at the sad sight his master was in; soiled and all ruffled up. It was a shame to see the head of the Phantomhives in such a state. When he heard Bard's loud bellowing, he just knew that Ciel had gotten into some sort of trouble so he stopped what he was doing and went towards where he felt his young master's presence. Though when he found him, he wasn't intending on giving him such a fright to where he soiled himself, but it was a comic sight to him to see someone who was once so proud and arrogant fall this low._

_"Se-bah-bah!" Ciel screamed to catch his attention because he didn't understand why the man was just standing there and not changing him. He didn't like feeling wet and dirty and he was very hungry seeing as his breakfast was interrupted._

_With a sigh, he approached Ciel as he bent down to pick him up, but he was slapped in the face._

_..._

_Sebastian was shocked- he was really not expecting that. He glared down at Ciel who was cringing away from him with a screwed up lip before he simply grabbed Ciel and held him away from him seeing as he was squirming to get away. He may be a baby, but even he could understand that the man was angry._

_With intent to punish his master, he continued walking towards his master's bedroom all while ignoring the struggling Ciel was doing. With calm and precise steps to prolong the walk to build up the suspense, he came to his destination._

_For one brief moment, he pressed Ciel against him to open the door, but once it opened, he slipped inside with a solid click of the door._

_Who knows what awaited Ciel now that he has made his butler- the one that's been taking care of him ever since this new situation- angry._

Sebastian tried to calm his composure as he walked towards the giant bed, but his mood was quickly deteriorating as he sat down now that he had the matter at hand. He looked down and made sure he met his master's eyes before he spoke. "Young master, that kind of behavior such as slapping is unbecoming of the head of the Phantomhives. You do realize that it is up to me to punish you as I see fit, given the fact that I am the one occupying the position of your caretaker?" The butler clicked his tongue. "You don't even really understand what I'm saying do you?"

Ciel looked up at his butler with droplets of tears worming their way down a path on his baby round face and with quivering lips. He shook his head at his butler, flinging tears away from his eyes before he clenched his fingers around Sebastian's coat and buried his face in the solid chest. It seemed that his inner conscious sensed the implications behind his butler's words as he almost shielded away from the disciplined hands.

Sighing slightly, Sebastian forced the clenched fingers that were gripped tightly around his coat before grabbing Ciel's chin firmly in his hand and forcing him to meet his eyes. He didn't speak for a few moments until he made sure Ciel was paying close attention. After wide eyes met his, he spoke. "I'm going to give you five spanks after I've changed you, do you understand that they're all for a reason?"

His master whimpered before more tears made their way down his flushed face. Ciel may not understand words just yet, but he could sense the danger behind those seemingly normal words and he only cried harder.

Sebastian placed him on the bed, keeping in mind to change the sheets as well as his suit since they were now slightly damp from coming in contact with the wet bottom of his master. He made his way to the wardrobe where untouched clothes hung and grabbed a folded cloth and pins before he opened a drawer and pulled out a new set of clothes all while trying to keep his mind free of annoyance.

After he grabbed all the necessities as well as a damp cloth to wipe Ciel, he made his way back to where his master was on the bed hicupping and eliciting quivering cries. "Now young master, there's no need for such acts. Now lay back and allow me to change you." He pressed Ciel down against the bed, guiding him until he stayed there.

In fear of receiving a more sinister punishment, Ciel complied and allowed himself to be pushed down until he was flat on his back and facing Sebastian. "Se-bah-bah!" He reached his little arms up in hopes of being picked up and getting away from punishment but he was simply ignored as his butler changed him.

Once he was done, Sebastian got rid of the soiled garments and dirtied cloth by placing them in a small basket he had by the bed in case accidents like this happened during the night. "Now, are you ready, young master?"

Ciel whimpered before his face scrunched up and he started crying while repeating 'no' over and over in hopes of placating the man and getting away from the spanks.

Of course, his cries went ignored as he was forced to a prone position across his butler's knees before he felt a hand on his back. He struggled to get away but that hand kept him on his stomach and as he heard Sebastian's deep voice speak, he knew there was a short pause to come before a sense of pain came.

"This first one is for slapping me that first day." Sebastian remembered that painfully embarrassing day as he was forced to bend over to reach his master's small height. It was the most shameful act that a human ever has committed against him.  
><em>Spank.<em>

"This second one is for those false theatrics while I was attempting to acquire information of the murders." He also remembered the trouble of keeping up the troubling facade for the sake of everyone being kept under the false implications that Ciel was simply away or sick.  
><em>Spank.<em>

Sebastian held off on the third spank while he frowned as he thought of a third act of disobedience from his master while all the while, Ciel cried and kicked his legs out behind him. A firm name calling stopped that but he still cried loudly that almost reached the octave of screeching.

He finally remembered.

"This third one is for tearing multiple strands of my hair out and ripping my coat buttons off." Ah yes, the pain he felt for his only nice coat was a true one and though it was not a physical pain, it was a pain to sew the buttons back on.  
><em>Spank<em>.

"This fourth one is for even thinking of going towards that disgusting vile creature." He had felt quite offended when Ciel had even looked over there and laid his precious eyes on that scum, it was like letting his food touch the ground or something equally disgusting.  
><em>Spank<em>.

"Finally, this last one is for slapping me just now in the hallway and for all the trouble you've caused so far."  
><em>Spank<em>.

By the time he was finished, Ciel was screaming his head off and the only thing that ailed him was a wounded pride and a slightly hurting bottom, as Sebastian didn't spank him all that hard, being so little and all. Sebastian then put the young master's clothes back on as quickly as he could. It was a slight irritating moment and as Sebastian put a hand to his forehead as if to block the oncoming force of a headache, the door slammed open that startled Ciel out of his crying.

Sebastian turned with an irritated look flashing across his face as he looked upon Bard wielding a wooden broom. The blonde man scanned the room, his eyes stopping over Ciel the longest before his scan landed on the butler.

"What's going on in here? One moment I was down in the parlor trying to get something out of the tree and the next I heard Young Master Ciel screaming!"

In his round about way of speaking, Ciel had quieted down to sniffles and hiccups and was staring at Bard with eyes that radiated sadness, which tugged on the man's heartstrings.

The butler caught that glance out the corner of his eye before he faced Bard with his full attention. "I simple spanked him as punishment. You don't need to know what he did so you are to go back to parlor and finish what you were doing." He turned, ignoring Bard's shout and reached out to pick Ciel up but stopped when he leaned away from the touch.

Ciel gave out a little forced word of 'No' before he reached with grubby hands towards Bard. He knew the man who always had a stick in his mouth would not hurt him. "Neh!" He opened his hands and cried out before closing them again to show how much he wanted to be away from the man in black.

When he was reached for again by his butler he pushed away the hands while crying out with little sounds. He wanted Bard and he was determined to put a fight if it meant him not having to go with the 'Punishment Man.'

"Young master, stop," Sebastian spoke sharply as if that would make Ciel stop but it only fueled the struggle and when the cook stepped more into the room, he attempted to crawl right off the bed.

Bard spoke soothingly as he walked towards him, being mindful of the piercing look that Sebastian gave him. He tried to ignore it as he came to a stop by the bed and Ciel tried to climb up him.

"Sebastian, maybe I ought to take him from here..." The way he formed that sentence sounded almost like a question but he was sure he wanted to take Ciel away for now but he wasn't so sure about telling that to Sebastian with the way he was being looked at.

The butler narrowed his eyes before he straightened up and fixed the small wrinkles on his suit. He met Bard's flinching gaze and spoke brusquely, "Fine. I need to go out into town anyway. Do you think you can manage him?"

If he were mocking him, Bard wouldn't know it seeing as he was busy being fussed over by Ciel who was cooing at him and being anything than what he was just a moment ago. The cook stated rather busily, "Yes, Sir."

With that approval, Sebastian left the room in a slight hurry. He changed his pace just to leave the room as quick as possible so he could change his clothes and then hurry into town and away from that sickening sight. Though he was getting rather brash seeing as he left his master in the hands of an idiot, but he did not want to claim that pint-sized human as his noble master.

_'It's always humans who are the most troublesome.'_

* * *

><p><em>'Though, I would say demons are the most annoying type of race.'<em>

Sebastian stared up at the large, uninviting sign of the Undertaker before closing his eyes briefly in agitation and then walked in.

Inside of the shop, it was a little dusty and coffins littered the space in strange places.

His garnet colored eyes glanced around the space before he picked a coffin where he knew the Undertaker was in and knocked on it. "Undertaker, come out now."

He had no time for false politeness seeing as he had a problem to fix if he wanted his noble master back.

An eerie cackle pierced the death smelling air before the lid of the coffin opened, the scrape it made breaking the air in waves. "Yes, butler~?" The Undertaker stood straight up before he jumped out of the cushioned coffin.

Sebastian wasted no time in getting to the point, "I need the concoction that will combat the effects of the elixir. Soon as possible if not now."

The Undertaker laughed at this while wearing his mouth splitting grin. "Gotten tired of the effects that quickly? I would of thought you'd withstand them, butler," he spoke in an airy tone showing how much he enjoyed the situation.

"Never mind that, I'm here to return my master to his rightful form and I will be leaving with it." The butler's eyes glinted with deathly promises to show how serious he was.

He only received a laughed in return before clothes shifted and the Undertaker produced a small glass vile in the shape of a teardrop. "I figured you would cave so I mixed this up." He threw it at the butler who caught it with deft hands.

Once he caught the vile, he bowed his thanks before turning to leave.

"I hope you know, that concoction hasn't been tried on a human yet."

Sebastian looked over his shoulder and stared impassively at the crazed man who was giggling to himself. "My Young master won't perish from such meager means." He then turned and left leaving the Undertaker laughing by himself in the small shop.

"Ahh~ This is such a laugh."

* * *

><p>The journey to the country manor was peaceful now that he had the vile and he did not have to worry about the possibilities of his master reverting to his normal form too slowly. The steady clacking of hooves and shifting dirt as the wheels churned were the only sounds and he was oddly at peace without the cries of his young master and the servants bickering about meaningless things.<p>

His peace was short lived upon entering cobblestone ground before he pulled the horses to a stop in front of the steps to the manor. As he got off the coachmen's seat, the doors slammed open making him snap his head sideways to glance at the sudden disruption to his dwindling peace.

"Mr. Sebastian!"

It was Finny who was running out to greet him, "I'll take the horses!" He actually looked happy at being able to help but the butler really wanted to do it himself seeing as he would be able to prolong the time spent apart from his master.

He smiled falsely and thanked the gardener before warning him not to harm the horses or destroy the carriage.

Finny saluted and stared ahead with glimmering eyes, "Yes, sir!" With that, he hopped onto the seat and cracked the reins making them neigh before trotting away at a rather fast pace.

Sebastian sighed lowly before turning to head up the steps and through the open door. Before he entered he made sure to check the door for any cracks from the force that Finny had exerted onto the frame.

After a look over, he saw that the frame had none so he continued inside making sure to shut the door normally and started walking towards the stairs in strides that fell short of his normal length.

A sharp cry pierced through the rather quiet air that had him quickening his steps. I can't even be gone for an hour or so before he starts missing my presence.

No matter how much Sebastian may be annoyed with Ciel, he couldn't deny the fact that there was some sort of feeling he got when his master missed him. Being needed, even by a baby master was a good feeling to Sebastian, so with that in mind, he expected to see Ciel crying and screeching his name in broken patterns; however, he stopped short of the master bedroom when a giggle sounded from behind the door.

He stood there and frowned openly at the door before he grabbed the knob and opened the door, wondering who had calmed his master down before he could get to him.

The butler was met with a sight he found he wasn't prepared for. He had fully expected that the cook would utterly fail at the task of caring for the young master and that Mey-rin would have taken over by now as she had a motherly touch that could shush the cries. No, it was a sight Sebastian did not expect to see at all.

It was Bard who was holding Ciel- his master and making him giggle. Suddenly, he felt this strong urge to kill the cook for being able to make his master laugh and holding him so close. Ciel should only want him, not the damned cook!

Sebastian cleared his throat making the blonde turn with baby Ciel in his arms with a wide toothless smile and his rattle in one hand.

"Oh, hey Mr. Sebastian," Bard stated in a somewhat nervous tone once he saw the glare being directed at him. "I was wandering the halls looking for something to do so you wouldn't have to when I heard the young master start crying and so I rushed over here." He shifted Ciel in one arm, "And all it was is that he was lonely being cooped up in his crib."

...

Bard fidgeted under the critical stare he was being subjected to while Ciel's coos and the rattle jingling were the only sounds throughout the room.

As if finally sensing the quiet and still movement, Ciel glanced up at the man holding him while frowning. He didn't like the quiet; it reminded him of being alone and so he reached up and patted the man's face while babbling with a pout. "Mm-negh!" He shook the rattle loudly while squirming in the man's grip before Bard hushed him.

Pouting slightly, Ciel settled against the blonde's arm before sticking the rattle in his mouth.

Fuming inside to see his master so settled with the cook, Sebastian stepped forward to claim what was his and with outstretched arms, he picked Ciel up from around his mid-drift.

When Ciel felt himself being lifted away from the cook, he started squirming before he was turned around and held against a black covered chest. Knowing who it was, he started crying before turning half-way to reach for Bard. He opened and closed his hands repeatedly to show his wanted to return to the cook but the man made no move once Sebastian gave him a look that could kill.

"That will be all. I do believe that you have work to do so get to it." Sebastian spoke rather calmly, which was unusual seeing as he always barked out orders when he got particularly annoyed.

Bard, ignoring Ciel's cries for him, walked around Sebastian (carefully) before leaving the room, regretting having to leave his young master alone when he obviously did not want to be with the butler. But he did not want to push Sebastian anymore with how irritated he seemed to have gotten just by seeing him with Ciel, which didn't really make sense at all.

After he left the bedroom, he walked towards the kitchen to start cooking lunch while pondering as to why Sebastian's mood had been rather ill as of late. It couldn't be because he was jealous, which would be the obvious reason, except that he looked like he could hardly stand to be in the same room with Ciel. Maybe it was because Ciel seemed to be more trouble than usual and Sebastianwas simply put up with all the work.

After all, he's human just like the rest of the servants are so he's bound to get annoyed with all the work.

He paused in the middle of the hallway and snapped his fingers at the revelation. That's it! He's simply tired of all the work! From now on, I'll take care of the young master to help him and Mey-rin can clean all the rooms while Finny can take care of the gardening and feeding the horses! All he would have to do is prepare the young master's meals!

At the idea, he ran down the hall heading to the kitchen where Mey-rin would most likely be.

What an irritating human.

He looked down at Ciel who had his face scrunched up and was giving little silent cries. Ciel knew when to allow himself to cry and this time was not one of them when he was with the man in all black.

With a huff in between the cries, he slyly looked up at the man holding him only to see him staring down at him. "No!" Ciel flinched away from the narrowed garnet eyes before burrowing his face in the man's jacket.

Sebastian felt a flash of annoyance before he placed a hand against his master's back and patted softly to try and coax him into false comfort. When really, all the butler wanted was Ciel to not be afraid of him. He wanted his real master back and not this fake imitation.

"Seh-bah-bah," Ciel whimpered from the jacket before he started wailing making the demon flinch at the sudden increase of noise radiating from the child.

Checking to see if Ciel needed his nappy changed, he felt that it was dry before he moved Ciel away from him and checked his face, which was fine except for tears and snot streaming down it.

With a sigh, the butler calmed his anger down and reached into his pocket to grab his handkerchief and wiped off all the tears and snot. "Young master, is something hurting?" He placed a finger under the trembling chin, forcing Ciel to look up at him with squinted eyes.

Ciel merely shook his head and cried out, "Bad!" He reached up to the demon's face and felt along his chin for the usual prickles of hair but found none. Only smooth skin that he didn't like the feeling of as much as the fuzzy feeling.

Sebastian almost released a growl at this, but instead he decided to simply leave the suffocating room and head to the kitchen where he could find Mey-rin and only her. Not Bard or any other blond haired humans.

...

The walk down to the kitchen carried only sniffles and small pats as Sebastian tried his hand at comforting but at one point, he may have patted his master a little too harshly because he let out a sharp wail before the butler rubbed the spot.

He then alternated between pats and rubbing leaving Ciel confused at the ministrations because this was the man in black. The man in black was mean and stared at him angrily more often that not and so that being so, he was confused as to why the man was being less mean.

Either way, he didn't want to look up at the man just in case he did something to make him stop his soothing pats and opted to sniffle into his starchy coat.

When Sebastian finally entered the kitchen, he was both slightly thankful to find it empty and a little perturbed as to why it was empty. He looked around before clicking his tongue; he needed someone to watch the young master while he prepared lunch, which was probably going wind up being milk and something smashed.

A tug on his hair broke his thought making him glance down at Ciel.

Large, blue eyes met his, as Ciel demanded, "Honey." The master stared up at the man before his stomach let out a gurgle to show what he meant. He tried to pronounce more but it came out as a series of babbles and the word 'honey' again.

At first, Sebastian was confused as to why his master wanted 'honey' before he heard the gurgle from Ciel's stomach that he realized that he wanted food and seeing as no one was in sight, he would have to go out to the stables and collect milk from one of the cows. He patted Ciel briefly to make sure he understood before he started walking out of the kitchen.

Running footsteps caught his attention and they were coming from the back. The butler faced the kitchen door that led outside to the back before the door slammed opened making the little windows shatter and one of the hinges break.

"Oops, I did not mean for that to happen!"

It was Finny and Ciel seeing blond hair made him perk up and smile. "Eee!"

The cry caught Finny's attention from where he was trying to fix the door where the hinge was and he whirled around only to see Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian! It was an accident and Bard accidentally let the cow escape after-"

"He did what?"

Finny broke off after that and didn't finish at the scary look that crossed Sebastian' face and silence filled the air until Ciel reached up and tugged on the butler's hair making him stare down at the slight annoyance but Ciel didn't see.

He was too busy looking behind Finny at the approaching human. "Bad! Bad!" It was quite (not really) endearing how his young master couldn't say any words right but in this case, he got the cook's name exactly right.

This was a bad situation.


	12. Chapter 12

I am going to try to finish this story but you can all thank Carrie2Sky because she is the one who prodded my memory of Baby Steps. It's been a while so I will try to close all loose ends in a few chapters.

Thank you for your amnesia but let's remember about this story and finish it! Also to anyone who is curious, I will be trying to write more often so I can update because I can still see that I have some readers. :D

* * *

><p>In the previous chapter, Ciel Phantomhive spent time with Bard while Sebastian went back to the Undertaker who had gave him the elixir in the first place. The demon butler went back there to get the solution that will change Ciel back to his previous and original form. The Undertaker knew Sebastian wouldn't be able to withstand the little lesson he intended to teach his master so the maniac went ahead and concocted another elixir to combat the effects of the child-forming one. Then when Sebastian came back he heard Ciel crying and he felt pride of some sort because he knew he was the only one that the young baby master could be controlled by and when he went into Ciel's room, he was shocked and annoyed that the cook was merely playing with him and making him happy.<p>

Getting jealous, he shooed Bard off and went off into the kitchen where Finny slammed into the kitchen and yelled that Bard accidentally let out the cow.

And so it begins again-

* * *

><p>What an idiot. The cook already unleashed a small bit of annoyance from being able to handle the Young master so well and now he had released the cow that was the main source of milk for Ciel.<p>

The butler knew he shouldn't be so harsh on Bard in his mind but the little setback with his master was really creating a shorter span for him.

If Ciel wasn't crying, he was wandering the halls, if he wasn't doing that then he had to be carried to places where Sebastian got hair ripped out and coat buttons popped off.

It was all so tasking for even a demon butler. A lesser creature might have keeled over and descended into hell.

Sebastian mentally prepped beforehand; he either had to give up Ciel who was calm for the while or keep him while he grabbed the cow. He then had to find out how the cow was released; if Bard broke the door that held the cow in its pen then he would have to fix that. After that, it was time to feed his master who was now dribbling a bit of drool on his arm. He curled his upper lip slightly at the sheen it left on his coat but he still shifted Ciel to one arm and walked out of the kitchen door that led out behind the mansion.

The distance he walked was short for a demon like himself and pretty soon, he was at the paddock where they kept the livestock in the day and sure enough, there was the cow in plain sight. He clicked his tongue at the idiocy of not being able to capture the cow successfully when it was literally standing by the fence.

Ciel gurgled and stared at the massive beast that was grazing on the green grass before he gave a shrill cry to try to get its attention. It worked seeing as the cow flicked its ears back and raised its thick neck to gaze blankly at the demon while chewing but then it went back to biting off grass blades.

The baby master frowned before he looked up at Sebastian and looked back at the cow who ignored him. "Seh-bah-bah," he reached up and grasped the man's coat lapel and tugged insistently trying to show his displeasure.

With a stoic composure, the butler ignored the master and walked closer to the fence to see the for any damage and when he saw the gate fully intact, he frowned slightly because he knew they said the cow escaped but how did it? The gate was locked securely and unless the beast jumped over the fence, there was no way it could have gotten out.

Unless...

He looked back to the house quickly just to see three heads duck down underneath the door's window pane.

Ahh, so that's why. I knew something was amiss but I couldn't put my finger on it. He would blame it on his old age but that was ludicrous seeing as there was anything that rarely affected a demon's mentality.

Turning back towards the mammal, he opened the gate with one hand and then shooed the cow in by smacking it on the rump making it moo before it ran inside the paddock with the sound of the gate shutting behind it with a click of the lock.

If he couldn't control his composure well enough, he might have rolled his eyes at the situation. A demon like him who might have or might have not started the black plague being forced to corral smelly beasts into a paddock of a human. He glanced down at his master who was slowly nodding off in his arms. A baby human at that.

He patted Ciel's back briefly making sure he stayed awake until he could feed him because if he didn't, he would wake up with a temper that was loud and annoying. Crying and throwing things back at him even as far as trying to hit him but he had quickly put a stop to that with a few spankings. He can't let his master grow up into a whole new person who would succumb to being like any other mortal.

After he walked the distance to get back to the mansion, and as soon as he stepped into the back kitchen door, he was bombarded by the three idiot servants.

"I cleaned up the kitchen!" Mey-rin was grinning gleefully with her loud voice and her huge glasses were on the verge of falling off her nose before she quickly adjusted them rightly.

"I cleaned up the gardens because you were mumbling about how much you had to do today!" Finny, the over cheerful blond was almost brimming with excitement at being able to finally do something good to help lessen his load of work around the mansion.

"And I milked the goat just a few minutes back so the milk is still warm and they say it's better for children anyways so here it is!" Bard held up a bottle with the warm liquid that he bet would taste bland to him but a piece of the gated and blocked off heaven to Ciel.

They all three waited for his approval and when they saw a simple brow raised, they deflated a bit. Well except Bard but that's because he knew for a fact that Ciel had not eaten yet and he was currently reaching away from Sebastian's grasp towards him or most likely the bottle of milk.

Sebastian spoke without need of clearing his throat. "Thank you but that wasn't needed at all. It's no different than what I do everyday." He grabbed the bottle and flicked the teat to test the heat but even then he could be wrong seeing as he felt things differently than a human.

"Oh, I already tested it myself because he was about to put it in the cooler but I told em' there was no need to." Mey-rin looked at Ciel who was now drinking the milk with such ferociousness that she wondered how long was he forced to endure such hunger while being quiet.

Bard spoke up at the same time Finny did with the same exact exclaim. "I can feed the Young master for you!" They both exchanged frowns but Sebastian quickly interceded by placing Ciel into Finny's arms. The baby grunted at being passed but stayed quiet while he continued eating.

"You will finish feeding him then give him off to Mey-rin for her to place him in bed." Sebastian pinned a stern gaze on the grinning gardener before he looked at the cook who was looking almost jealously at Finny. "You will go and tend to the animals outside seeing as they didn't get fed and you best to be sure that none of them escape."

He was being a bit harsh on the cook but it helped lessen the annoying little feeling that held place in his chest and he could only guess it was jealously. He may be a demon but knew the emotions of a human and since he was in a human body, he could only guess strong emotions like jealously could come across this acutely.

Ordering Bard away from Ciel would have helped all together but that wouldn't get anything done besides lessening his petty emotions so he left it at that.

He walked out of the kitchen with the intent of fixing each and every room of the manor because when Ciel returned back to his original form tonight, he would be expected to have everything just the same as it was before. Nothing less and nothing more such as a party.

Patting his pocket briefly, he made sure the vial was still there and he felt the small bulge where it was. Good, it was still there.

As soon as Sebastian left, Mey-rin and Finny started cooing over the baby who was dozing off with the bottle still in his hand with him being able to fall asleep more easily now that he had a full stomach.

"I don't see why we can't just play with the Young master all day!" Of course Mey-rin knew that wouldn't be the case because Ciel would eventually change back to normal and he probably wouldn't even remember anything of the sort such as being babied and cooed over but it was probably for the best with such a noble.

Finny held him carefully even though Sebastian must trust him enough to not damage or hurt the Young master in anyway or else he would have placed him in Bard's arms who, by the way, had already left quite morosely to go to tend to the trees even though it wasn't his job; it was Finny's.

But if being able to take care of something so fragile like a baby, then he would gladly stay inside a lot more often than what was normal for him.

He shifted the sleeping baby before Mey-rin grabbed the bottle and placed it on the counter where she would wash it later. "Here, let me go put him to bed." She moved to get Ciel but Finny moved away.

"I want to go and put him to bed." He pouted and she sighed.

"Okay but I'm coming with you just in case Sebastian comes out from cleaning one of the rooms." They both nodded and made their way out of the kitchen and up to the master bedroom.

The walk held no pleasantries such as talking but they were rather content with being quiet with the only sound of their steps and with the warm body in his arms for Finny.

They heard a door shut down the hall and they both turned to see Sebastian stepping out before he looked at them briefly. He then went across to the other room and disappeared inside.

"Don't you think Sebastian is acting weird lately?" Finny and her both reached the bedroom and stepped inside. "He is usually less strict but now that the Young master has changed, I think he's more stressed."

Mey-rin nodded and put in her own words. "It's like what Bard said, he's probably stressed with all the workload and then also the paperwork that he has to do in the master's leave. Even Tanaka help isn't enough with the paperwork because he has his own workload to do."

They walked over to the crib and Finny placed Ciel inside the clean crib while Mey-rin leaned over to 'aww' over the sleeping baby. "The Young master's late parents must have been proud to have such a cute baby."

"The Young master would surely hate to be called a baby even if is in such a state."

Both the maid and the gardener spun around at the sound of Sebastian's voice who looked at them with something akin to his old self. "Let's not linger too much in the room, there's still work to be done even if I do most of it."

Bowing, they both scurried out of the room while Sebastian stepped inside and closed the door behind them. He walked over the crib and peered in to look at Ciel's peaceful face. "Now then, when you wake up it will be time for a early bath." Ciel wriggled briefly at the sound of his voice but stayed asleep.

The butler raised a hand and placed it inside of the crib to stroke Ciel's face fondly while thinking of how much longer he'd have to wait until he could place Ciel in the elixir filled bath that would change him back.

He reached down and grabbed the pocket watch to check the time. 12 pm was still early but at around 5 in the evening would be perfect. Right before a meal and then he would be able to sleep while he changed back and then the Young master would be able to catch a late snack before he went off to bed.

All would be well, he knew it. No reapers and no demons would be bothering him anytime soon seeing as he called in a favor with the Undertaker to take care of his problem if he should happen to hear any word of Nathaniel.

Whether or not, he fulfilled his end of the bargain would be discovered soon enough. That demon couldn't stay gone too long if he was still alive.

Yes, just a few more hours and his own lesson would be ending for him. Sebastian smiled almost briefly before he checked to see if Ciel was still asleep before leaving the room while the baby napped blissfully in the afternoon light.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is the last chapter and if you have any questions just...review them and I'll answer them... :) Now my last words are... thank you to Carrie2sky for always being there to edit. She's really great and a wonderful beta! _

_Finally, I want to say thank you to all of you readers and anyone who has ever reviewed! _

* * *

><p>Tick tock, tick tock. The steady ticking of the hands around the clock grated on his nerves as he busied himself with cleaning the rest of the mansion. He was meticulous even about the smallest things. Anything to make the time pass by faster where he would be able to give his master an early bath. Ever since the first day, he was ready to end it all.<p>

He was even cleaning the rooms at a normal human speed that would make his body vibrate with the need to get things done and have it done quickly where he would be able to go and prepare the main meal for Ciel. But with his master currently about to undergo a change that his little body will have to make in a matter of hours, there would be no need for a huge meal.

After all, with the sudden change Ciel probably wouldn't be able to stomach anything else other than something small and light or maybe even milk like he had been for the past few weeks.

His ears tuned into the last sixty seconds of the hour and he waited to hear the clock chime the hour. He knew it would be around four but he was almost at the point where he wanted it to be five and maybe, just maybe, he would give Ciel an earlier bath or at least a reason to have an early bath.

Sebastian's mind worked at a speed that was even faster than a genius's train of thought. He would give Ciel a reason to bathe early and after that, he could put him to bed to sleep off the affects.

With that in mind, he darted around to put up the cleaning supplies before he situated his coat and went to where Ciel currently was.

He entered the master's room quietly and saw that the baby was already up and playing with a toy that was left in the crib, the butler didn't know by whom since it sure as hell was not him.

Grabbing the bear and ignoring the baby's shout, he smelled the scent of trees and grass so he figured it must have been Finny. He gave it back to Ciel before he picked him up and the bear as well seeing as Ciel did not want to release it any time soon.

The butler could not wait to get rid of all the baby things and he noted to do that while Ciel slept after the bath that he would have to get done because of an 'accident'.

He shifted Ciel in one arm and made his way to find the one idiot that would definitely get his master dirty or at least find a way for that to happen.

Sebastian went outside where he sensed Finny was at and his silent black statue drew the gardener's attention at once.

"Mr. Sebastian! What do you need me to do?" The gardener looked at Ciel and his hands twitched and the butler saw how dirty they were and almost smirked but he reined it in unless he wanted to look suspicious.

Sebastian let a brow twitch before he spoke. "I need you to watch the Young master while I go and take care of things away from the manor." He motioned for Finny to grab the baby and almost glared when the blond hesitated.

"Um... isn't Bard or Mey-rin more capable of caring for 'im?"

The butler felt like throwing something at him but he quickly calmed his spark of anger to a dull ember. "They are busy now if you don't mind, I'm running behind and I need you to take him." He glared. "Now."

At the glare, Finny hastily grabbed him all the while Ciel merely chewed on the bear's ear.

"Hey, where did he get that from? I was looking all over for it!" Finny made to grab the bear but Ciel shouted and clutched it while frowning at the gardener who frowned slightly back at the baby. That bear belonged to him but... since the Young master gave it to him, then it really belongs to the Young master. So pushing aside his sadness, he merely held Ciel who looked all too happy with his stolen bear.

Sebastian questioned the strangeness of the situation because he smelled the gardener's usual smell clinging to the bear. "You didn't leave it with him?" He zoned in onto the bear and looked to see if anything strange at all clung to the bear but the only thing was the smell of plants and... tobacco.

Of course. It was Bard who gave Ciel the bear.

He sighed briefly before walking away, after all this he would not have to deal with crying, changing nappies, and milking a cow every day. His master would finally be back to his normal size and all would be well.

So he thought.

Sebastian hurried to remove all the baby things except the crib. He would still need that, but he could remove it later. Besides, it could be fun to have his master wake up in it. He smirked at the idea. Then he rushed back to where Finny was with Ciel to keep an eye on him because with that idiot with no control over his strength, he might have harmed the master or worse. Like a tree almost toppling over on him.

If he hadn't darted to move him out of the way, Ciel, his meal, would have been squished, resulting in a very dull meal and would have trampled over all his work he put into him.

He fixed Ciel up with a little bit of dirt before darting away when Finny just barely rounded the tree. That idiot.

So after watching them more, he just raised a brow when Finny sprayed Ciel with the hose as well as the ground surrounding him and instead of crying, the baby giggled and made small splashes with the dirty water.

Perfect.

Mud would be absolutely clinging to him when it was time to collect him.

A loud boom echoed through the manor and he scrunched his shoulders up at the sudden sound before giving one last look to the scene before fleeing to the explosion, which probably came from the kitchen.

...

He was wrong, it came from the side of the manor where Ciel's bedroom was and it was Bard and Mey-rin who completely destroyed the only source of water they had. Just ... Sebastian didn't even know how bad their clumsiness was to be able to mess up something like a well.

As he berated the two, he thought of how he would have to dig out the well and what else could he use to bathe his master with.

The only water was the pond and that was further away and who knows what kind of germs would be in the water and he wasn't about to deal with a sickly master right after he went through all the trouble of changing him back.

The butler shook his head briefly and felt like he aged a hundred more years before he ordered the two to start digging the big chunks of stone out of the water as well as any debris. He knew he would have to dig a whole new well out because someone thought it would be smart to use a stick of dynamite.

He didn't even know what would possess them to want to make the well deeper or how that was even logic to use dynamite to produce more water. As he went back into the kitchen using the outside door, he heard a loud bleat from his left.

A brow twitched. The now irritated butler looked down to the source of the sound and saw a goat right before it head butted him and started ramming him in the leg repeatedly.

The poor butler was having a really bad day.

A normal human might have felt stabbing pain but a demon who was severely irritated merely picked up the goat by his midsection and carried him back to his pen where the cow was.

A thought shined in his head when he saw the cow along with a few others steadily grazing on grass. He knew what he would do and it probably wouldn't be the brightest thing he would ever do but it would get the job done. All he needed was a few helpers and everything would fall into place.

His narrowed eyes glanced back at the two servants fishing around in the well with the steady sound of water splashing as they stuck their hands in to get out the chunks of wood and stone.

"Mey-rin! Bard! I need something done."

The clock chimed seven times and the butler along with two helpers was in the kitchen warming up four big pots of liquid that had to be warmed to a precise temperature. The max amount of minutes would be five or so and any more time, the pot would have to be discarded and stored because the temperature would be too hot.

Sebastian checked his watch, before taking the lid off of one pot to check the temperature with a glass thermometer. "Time. Turn the fire off and take the pots off and carry them upstairs to the master's tub." He turned to where Finny was wide-eyed in the corner on a chair. "Give me the Young master and go and take the last two pots up."

No complaints were heard unless Ciel's whines counted but in Sebastian's case, they didn't. In a few minutes, they would be heard no more.

He went upstairs slowly taking his time and held in his excitement but he was sure Ciel could sense it either way as he patted his face almost daringly. "Seh-bah-bah?" Ciel huffed when no answer was given so he poked his butler's eyeball.

An annoyed huff was given to the baby who almost cackled at the gesture before he tried to do it again but Sebastian caught his hand and gave a stern 'no'. Ciel felt rather rebellious for some reason instead of the usual fear he had around his butler. So he bit the hand that held him but Sebastian wasn't really surprised.

He saw the thought flash through Ciel's eyes before the baby himself even fully comprehended the thought but he made no move to let go of the master's hand and he let himself be slobbered on.

Soon he would be able to lay sly jokes on the unknowing master once he changed back.

With his speed of walking, he passed the trio on the way to the master's bedroom.

"You all may be retire early for the night." The butler opened the door and stepped in. "Under no circumstances, may you enter this part of the wing." He stepped in fully and closed the door behind him.

Even then, he didn't rush to the bathroom like he wanted to. He grabbed Ciel's sleep clothes and the rest of what he needed before he exited the room. He didn't need to check the halls for the servants because he knew they would obey if they knew what was good for them.

Maybe he took slightly bigger strides to reach the bathroom because he was there quicker than he imagined or maybe he was simply too excited to bathe his master in the elixir that his time got warped a bit.

He saw the liquid was already poured into the tub and one last container was left sitting on the ground waiting to be poured in so the liquid would be just the right temperature.

When Ciel saw his favorite thing to drink, milk, in abundance in the tub, he clapped his hands and jumped slightly in the butler's arms.

And with a small smirk he finally allowed to show, he placed Ciel in the tub while keeping a hand on him so he wouldn't hurt himself even though the milk level was only mid-drift for the baby, Sebastian reached into his coat and grabbed the vial.

He uncorked it and smelled the rank elixir smell that must of had some garbage in it for it to smell that way and then he poured the brown liquid in the smooth whiteness of the milk before it slowly trailed around in a small circle as its color got lighter and lighter.

When Sebastian grabbed the last smaller pot of milk, he poured it into the same exact spot where the brown elixir was and mixed it up together with the newly poured milk.

Ciel squealed in joy and splashed in the milk before his head swooped down to try and drink some of the vast milky whiteness but Sebastian stopped him. Though drinking it might have made the process go by faster, he wasn't about to let him drink the milk that he was bathing in which he still had mud on his legs.

With a shake of his head, the butler grabbed a sponge and started cleaning away any dirty he saw all while making sure he mixed up the milk as much as he could. He even let Ciel soak in it a little bit and knew when his master awakened later on; his skin would be smooth as could be.

Once the milked cooled down to be room temperature, he took his master out of the bath of milk and dried him as well as could be but he knew he would smell milk on the boy for days on end until he got the well fixed.

He did everything normally knowing it would be the last time he would do something like this. Changing a baby master was not for him nor would it ever be.

And maybe he felt something akin to melancholy as he saw his baby master already drifting off to sleep in his crib, but he ignored it and disappeared out of the room and left to roam the rest of the manor so he wouldn't be antsy and waiting for the shout he knew he would hear when the change was over and done.

In the morning, all was quiet. The birds sang as bird will sing even if it's raining. All of nature was rather normal even when an unnatural occurrence took place at the Phantomhive's manor.

It was too quiet when the butler finally decided put away his book that he picked up to pass the long night of waiting. He took to the stairs and felt the quiet presence of his master's soul.

He hurried then and it was still too quiet when he saw a rather larger figure in the crib. The butler walked calmly and peered into the crib and was shocked at what he saw.

Even in the dim lighting that crept through the crack in the curtains, he could see with his eyesight, the grown figure of his master. The elixir worked!

Ciel was sleeping curled up as best as he could in his limited space and naked seeing as his baby clothes practically shrank off of him and into strips of torn clothing.

Sebastian smiled falsely and walked to the curtains and threw them open. "It's time to wake up, Young master."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you once again and I'm sorry for the shortness but I think short and sweet is the way to end this little idea that started off short and sweet. <em>


End file.
